


总角之宴

by cinnabary



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 73,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 少年往事，一梦浮生。大家都已经上了大学以后的故事。不能再游泳的七濑遥遇到了已经在国家队的松冈凛，牵扯出的一段旧日情缠。【那个时候，红发如火的少年抓住他的肩膀把他抵在铁丝网上，急切而强势地逼近：“你只能为了我游！”——真是奇怪，他在心里慢慢地想——我不为了你，又能为了谁？】2013.12
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

总角之宴  
BY故衣红莲  
一

那一年岩鸢的冬天非常漫长，长到让七濑遥几乎丧失了等待的欲望。穿过窗外枯瘦的树木枝桠可以看到灰色的天空，好像风暴来临前的大海，将人的灵魂深深攫取压抑。  
其实他很清楚这焦灼只是一种习惯。如今他已经无法再有任何关于温暖水域的期望，或者说，奢望。  
——无论如何，在那件事情发生以后，他已经无法再游泳了。  
他在浴缸里躺下，显出十分颓然的姿态。浴室里雾气朦胧，视线变得非常模糊，他索性深吸了一口气将头沉在水下。  
喧嚣的风声，喧嚣的寒冷，以及同样喧嚣着锋利如刀的少年往事，在那一瞬间全部显出哑然无声的寂静。于是他终于能够放心地，流下泪来。

又一场雪覆盖了地面还未化净的残冰的时候，七濑遥于学校的报栏里看到了松冈凛将要来校演讲的宣传海报。制作者特意选取凛获得全国冠军时的领奖照片，画面是热烈的红色，配合着照片上男人的红发和笑意，让人觉得有一点点温暖。  
七濑遥在那里站了很久，仔细地看凛的脸。似乎和记忆中有很多的偏差，带着陌生的意味。但他只是站着，仰起脸来，虽然脖颈酸痛却不想离开。  
身后有女生小声兴奋地与同伴交谈：“就是这个松冈凛！我超喜欢他！进国家队不过一年就拿到全国冠军，简直太厉害！”  
“听说他从小就去澳大利亚留学吧？是海归又长得这么帅，怪不得你那么喜欢他。”  
“没错！天啊我好开心！这次可以见到本人了！结束了我一定要去找他签名！”  
“行啦别花痴了，听我们部长说他很少参加各种活动，我们学校请了他好几回，这儿又是他的家乡，好容易才答应了。你这丫头运气还真是好……”  
女孩子们叽叽喳喳说笑着走远了。七濑遥重新裹好有些松的围巾踩着咯吱咯吱响的积雪往图书馆走。祖母曾经说过的关于天才成为凡人的俗谚在他身上完整地应验，如今他终于成为再普通不过的男孩子……成为与松冈凛完全不同的东西。  
高中毕业后曾经一起组建游泳部的伙伴都考去外地，只有他选择了离家最近的市里一所普通的大学学习图书管理。人生平淡毫无波澜，除了偶尔会和真琴有信件和电话的交流之外，他和过去的一切已然断了联系。  
在图书馆门口的垫子上仔细地蹭掉鞋底的雪他才走进去。里面暖气开得很足，舒适而且安静。不能游泳以后，图书馆成为他非常喜欢待的地方。这是幢古旧的建筑，里面弥漫着时光在书页上发酵的温厚气味，让七濑遥经常无端地想到水。何其相似的包容感，让人暂时忘却一切深黑色的情绪。他找到一个空位坐下来打开书包开始做作业。不知道过了多久，再抬头的时候窗外的天空已经完全变成暗蓝的颜色。周围的人零零落落都出去了，手表上显示的已经是该去吃晚饭的时间。他站起来把书一本本叠好塞进包里拉上拉链往外走，出门时被冷风冲了一下，当即打了两个喷嚏。身后突然伸出一只手帮他扣上帽子，一个有点懒散有点埋怨的男声道：“真是的，外面这么冷，你不会做好保暖再出来吗？”  
这声音淡淡在风里飘散了一瞬堪堪落进七濑遥的耳朵里，却如同惊雷般在心脏上炸开。他一下子钉在原地，身体僵硬了一会儿才转过来。此时天光昏暗，即便是熟悉的人也不太能够互相认清，但七濑遥还是凭借帽檐下几缕标志性的红发轻易地辨认出对方的身份。  
他动了动嘴唇，低不可闻地说：“……凛。”  
松冈凛比最后一次见面长高了不少，穿一件白色的羽绒服，卡其色帽子和米色的针织围巾把脸遮去大半。他盯了七濑遥一会儿微微笑起来，然而那笑容并不热络：“这是什么表情？不欢迎我？”  
他红色的瞳孔在昏暗天光中闪烁着一点幽暗的光泽，七濑遥觉得心口像是被刺了一下微微一痛，随即垂下眼帘慢慢冷静情绪：“没有。只是没想到罢了。”  
那一刹那他的脑子里掠过许多东西，但最终都无力地散落在飘着细小雪花的夜色里。遥用力吸了一口冰凉的空气看向对面：“松冈君怎么会来？——是找我有事么？”  
凛的眼神因为称呼的改变暗沉了一瞬，随即漫声道：“再过两天要来你们学校演讲，队里给我放了两周假我就提前回来了。我问过真琴，他告诉我你在这里念书。”  
他这话避重就轻，七濑遥摸不透凛到底要做什么，于是知趣地保持沉默。凛似乎对这短暂的沉默不甚在意，一面示意遥跟他一道往校门方向走一面问道：“你现在住校外？与人合租？”  
“不……我一个人住。反正我也习惯了。”  
虽然心头思绪纷乱，遥脸上的表情仍旧是淡淡的，微微侧过脸问：“松冈君吃晚饭了吗？”  
“没有，你平时都怎么解决？”  
“自己做。”七濑遥犹豫了一下才道，“你要一起吃吗？”  
他这话其实是很普通的客套，并没有多少亲切真诚的感情。他和凛毕竟三年没见了，况且最后分别的场景实在算不上愉快，换做是谁见到这样突然出现的故人都会觉得尴尬。七濑遥心里存着事，和凛这样莫名其妙不明不白地同行让他觉得浑身不自在，巴不得对方赶紧客气推辞。谁知道松冈凛也不知道是故意还是真听不出遥语气里的敷衍，竟然爽快地答应了这个邀请。  
不痛不痒地聊了两句闲话，到底是不投机，最后两人都沉默下来。暮色四合，路灯的暖黄色光晕笼罩在洁白的积雪上，街道充满温和的烟火气息。遥低下头看着他们两个人的影子，并排的，越来越长，终于烟雾一样融化在黑暗里。但是在下一个路灯处又会重新出现。他突然觉得非常茫然，与此同时膝盖处像针扎一样突兀而尖锐的痛苦让他不得不停下脚步，轻微地呻吟了一声。  
他这一声极其低微，但松冈凛仍然敏锐地捕捉到跟着在他身边站定：“怎么回事？”  
七濑遥一时疼得说不出话，弯下腰抓住膝盖皱着眉摇头。他的脸在灯光下白皙而柔和，隐忍的痛苦表情看起来非常脆弱。松冈凛心中一动，涌上一种说不清的情绪。他试探着把手放在对方单薄的肩膀上：“你哪里不舒服？现在去看医生。”  
“不用。”七濑遥的声音里都透着虚弱，语调却相当坚决。松冈凛从以前就最受不了他这么作践自己，直觉想发作，但看看遥苍白的脸又忍住了。  
因为三年前的事情，他对遥一直怀有说不清道不明的愧疚情绪。他在赢了比赛后因为一时冲动说出“我永远也不会再和你一起游泳”的话，而遥那时候的脸色，大概就和现在一样白吧。  
明明知道对方的蓝色眼睛里已经弥漫上了水汽，明明知道再说下去可能会深深地伤害到他，但就是控制不住。  
——你看，七濑遥。你不在乎的速度和时间，以胜利的名义把你打败了。是我亲眼看着你荒废的天赋和年华，你自以为是的傲慢，一寸寸都被我击碎溃不成军。  
一直以来想要的胜利握在手心里，松冈凛毫无留恋地离开，却在夜里突然想到那个时候遥脸上绝望而茫然的神情。好像一根刺梗在心头。他惊觉自己做错了什么，但终于没有勇气再回头看上一眼。而在自己不知道的时候，遥似乎改变了。他还是那个淡淡的不食人间烟火的样子，但刚才的一瞬凛突然敏锐地捕捉到了他本质里一点捉摸不定的柔弱，而这是从前他在遥身上未曾感受到的东西。对着这样的遥发火，会让凛觉得自己是在欺负他。  
过了两三分钟遥才直起身体。他走路明显慢了下来，两个人花了一点时间才走到他租住的公寓，意外地发现整栋楼一片漆黑。冬季严寒，这一带的电网经常被积雪压断或者冻裂发生故障，现在看来大概是停电了。  
电梯停用两人不得不选择步梯。十七楼的高度在别人看来相当恐怖，但对身为国家级运动员的凛来说完全构不成什么威胁。反倒是七濑遥显得十分踌躇，凛催促再三才开始磨磨蹭蹭地爬楼梯。  
松冈凛起初只是暗笑七濑遥这么大了居然还会像小孩子似的讨厌爬高，几楼之后才发现并不是这样。遥的体力比他想象的要差很多，到了第八层就已经喘得叫人担心了。  
“怎么会累成这个样子？你平时都不锻炼吗？”黑暗的楼道里只有应急灯微弱的光亮，凛停下来看着遥伏在扶手上喘气，是灰黑色的伶仃的一道影子，完全看不清脸。他伸手摸了摸对方的额头，摸到了一手湿冷的汗水。  
“生病了？”  
没有回答。  
两度被无视，凛原本压制的火气猛地上窜，语气控制不住地粗鲁起来：“七濑遥，我最讨厌你这个无所谓地糟蹋自己的样子。过去游泳你白白地浪费掉最好的训练时间和天赋，现在生了病你又不去看医生。你以为你是谁？总是自以为是，最后还不是输了！”  
楼道里的回声听起来非常喧嚣，遥的身体在持续不断的声波震荡里越来越僵硬。凛说完最后一句立刻就意识到失言了，恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，但喉咙像是被哽住了，说不出道歉的话。  
暗影里的少年慢慢直起身体仰视着松冈凛，一字一句清晰道：“松冈君，我的事跟你有什么关系？你来找我到底要做什么？如果只是为了再向我宣布一次我的失败，那么我已经听见了，你请回吧。”  
“不是，我……”凛眼睁睁地看着遥错身而过踏上台阶，无法言喻的挫败感像阴云一般笼罩心头。他以为自己来见遥是三年来的愧疚感作祟，本想好好道歉，可是为什么又会控制不住地和遥吵架？比吵架更糟糕的是被告诉了“我的事与你无关”的话。  
……简直是糟到应该被诅咒下地狱的程度了。  
凛的脑子乱成一团，适应了昏暗光线的眼睛却敏锐地捕捉到遥上楼姿势的一点异样。他的腿看起来几乎不能着力，身体大半重心都要靠手臂和扶手之间的作用力来支撑，所以上得非常累。  
他的腿怎么了？！凛心中骤然一惊，疾步向前想拉住遥问清楚。就在这个时候，七濑遥脚下一空，刹那间从狭窄的楼梯上摔了下去！  
松冈凛心脏猛地一抽跳到嗓子眼，下意识地扑过去将人抱了个满怀。温热而清瘦的身体砸进怀抱，凛因为冲击力后退两步失去了平衡。所幸他站得比较低，只是后背狠狠地砸上楼梯间的墙壁而已，没有发生两人双双从楼梯上滚下的惨剧。  
甫一站定，凛完全顾不上背后的痛觉，万分紧张地低头看向七濑遥：“怎么样？你怎么样？受伤了吗？！”  
“……谢谢……我还好。”遥明显受了惊，急促地喘息了几秒钟看向凛：“你呢？有事吗？”  
“我没事。”其实他的脚轻微扭到了，但并不严重，没必要说出来。“你也太不小心，刚才要吓死我了。”  
话一出口凛觉得有点不妥，似乎太过亲昵了，紧接着后知后觉从刚才开始自己就紧紧地把遥抱在怀里。漆黑的楼梯间，抱在一起喘息的两个人，这气氛真是要多诡异有多诡异。遥似乎也意识到了，略微尴尬地小声道：“松冈君……可以放开我了。”  
“抱……抱歉！”凛立刻松手，恨不得将自己提溜出去抽打五秒钟。他完全无法解释自己从遇到遥后出现的智商下降说话做事不过脑子的状况，定了定神才道：“没事的话我们继续走吧。”  
七濑遥同样心思烦乱，没感受到凛内心的纠结。刚才他并不是踩空了，而是突然双腿乏力站不住才会摔倒。这样的症状不是第一次出现，所以他并不惊慌。但麻烦的是今天没有电梯……而且凛还在这里。  
“松冈君，”他深深吸了一口气强迫自己把话说完：“对不起，我站不起来。”

二

上一次被人背着是什么时候？遥已经忘记了。他所能感受到的只有当下，男人并不宽阔的脊背给予了难以想象的安心感。略微沉重的脚步声回荡在狭窄的楼梯间里，每一秒钟都被无限放大延长，生长出一种类似永恒的错觉。  
有的时候他会惊讶自己竟然还能感觉到期望带来的痛楚。譬如现在，他渴望着这道楼梯没有尽头。这个荒谬的愿望让他的心脏因为渴望而发痛。他把脸埋在凛的肩窝里，两个人的呼吸暧昧地交错着。这么近的距离，他只要偏偏头就几乎能吻到凛的侧脸。  
这么近。如果感情是水，他此刻的情绪大概能够汹涌着淹没这栋公寓。可惜不是，这情绪兀自在他的身体里激荡，而他看着松冈凛，那人的眼瞳寂静无声。  
也许是因为那句“与你无关”，凛并没问他站不起来的事情，这让他松了口气。背着一个人上楼相当累，凛也没有余力说话，两个人沉默着各怀心事到了十七楼，凛把遥安顿在沙发上去简单地做了两碗青菜面。  
正好是周五，这天七濑遥晚上没课。两个人在茶几前对着脸吸溜面条，场面十分苦逼。吃完饭后松冈凛自觉地去收拾碗筷，遥示意他放下：“我来吧。”  
“你身体可以了吗？”凛有些不放心地看着他站起来。  
“没事了，是暂时的。”七濑遥顿了顿：“刚才我说了过分的话，对不起。”  
松冈凛愣了一会儿意识到是哪一句，结结巴巴道：“没、没什么，我没在意。”他这人小的时候话就很多喜欢说笑，长大以后有了心事没那么不正经，但口才其实还是相当好，现在竟然被遥的一句道歉弄得手足无措。他突然察觉了那强烈的违和来自何处：在潜意识中他和遥不该是这样客气……甚至疏离的。  
“那就好。”遥似乎根本就没打算得到他的原谅，听到他的话也没什么表情，端着碗筷就往厨房走。松冈凛在原地站了一会儿跟上去，讪讪重复道：“还是我来吧……”  
七濑遥充耳不闻，兀自穿上围裙把手背过去系身后的带子。他的态度让松冈凛相当无所适从，犹疑了一下终于下定决心道：“遥，我、我其实一直想跟你道歉，三年前——”  
七濑遥的手微微抖了一下，立刻截断他的话头：“请不要说了。”他将碗放进池子里拧开水龙头，“如果是那件事，请松冈君不要再说了。”  
说这些话的时候他始终微微低着头没有看松冈凛一眼，脸上的神情非常平静甚至冷淡，长长的睫毛在眼睑下扑出淡青色的阴影。他看起来像是在说一件完全不相干的事，但说出来的话却带着令人心惊的逃避和厌恶的意味。  
在凛的记忆中七濑遥一向是容色冷淡的，他似乎对情绪的表达很不擅长，但他从来不曾给过人这样的感觉。  
简直像是完全灰心了的人才会说出来的话。  
他在逃避什么，厌恶什么？  
——自己吗？  
凛的心情一瞬间因为这个假设变得极端恶劣。他甚至都来不及思考为什么这样在意七濑遥对自己的看法。他想自己的脸色一定相当难看，因为遥洗完了碗擦干净手后看着他叹了口气：“今天太晚了，松冈君订酒店了吗，不然就在这里过夜吧。”  
遥租住的公寓是一室一厅，一个人住足够，两个人就显得有点拥挤。卧室里只有一张单人床，势必要有一个人去睡沙发。好在暖气开得足，客厅里也不很冷。  
僵持了一会儿凛以遥身体没好的理由争取到了睡沙发的权利。遥的论文还有要修改的地方，帮忙在沙发上铺好被褥，道了晚安之后就先回屋去了。凛长途奔波非常疲倦，关掉了客厅的灯在沙发上躺下，脑子却混乱一团难以入睡。  
无可否认，遥对他来说一直是一个特殊的存在。他对遥的关注超过了任何时间里任何一个曾在他身边出现过的人。但这一切有一个强有力的前提作为支撑，那就是游泳。  
自己将遥作为一个对手，一个超越了才能前进的存在。但不知何时，他走了很远，那个人却已经不再往前了。  
在这样的大背景下自己的出现显得相当愚蠢，甚至带有令人怀疑的挑衅意味，否则在楼梯上遥不会说火药味那么浓的话。但凛清楚地知道自己并非作如此想。  
“想见他”。心中被这样的强烈愿望占据着。想看他一眼，知道他过得如何，想被他平静如湖水一般的蓝色眼睛注视着。这莫名其妙的念头简直泛滥成灾，即便是国家队的高强度训练也无法将之抹去，他几乎无法控制自己来到此处。  
遥对他的称呼改变了。就如同小学时成为队友改变称呼一样，这意味着关系发生了变化。或许在遥的心中，说出那样的话的自己已经不再被归于“自己人”之列。他现在的生活，已经与自己没有关系了。  
为什么我要这么在意？  
到底要怎么做才好？  
凛挫败地将头埋入带着遥身上清淡气息的被子里慢慢进入了梦乡。他不知道在一墙之隔的卧室里，七濑遥比他辗转了更久的时间，看着天花板上斑驳的暗影意识执拗地清醒直到凌晨。

——我不会再和你一起游泳了。永远不。  
这天晚上，七濑遥在梦境里又一次重温了那时的场景。天真而毫无防备的自己在池水中感到身体一点点变得冰凉。他想要逃开，转过身体，捂住耳朵，却像被钉住了一般动弹不得。那一刻所有的期望都变作一场酷刑，只突然领会了四个字：万、劫、不、复。  
他知道这一天迟早会来，却不知道会来得这样快。有一瞬间他完全放弃了思考，只有灵魂深处的疼痛感疯狂地旋转着几乎要把自己整个撕裂。  
太痛苦了。他看着松冈凛的背影眩晕地想。  
太痛苦了，喜欢你这件事。

三

清晨阴云厚厚地压下来，簌簌落起细小的雪花。气温又下降了好些。早餐遥做了青花鱼，煎得金黄，香气四溢。松冈凛咯吱咯吱地咬着煎鱼，含糊不清道：“我昨天把行李放在一个朋友那儿了，今天得回去拿。如果来得及，我想回一趟家看看我妈。”  
遥正在喝粥，点点头表示知道了。两个人都没意识到这气氛简直像是丈夫出门前对媳妇儿交代行程。凛见他没什么反应，斟酌着分寸道：“大后天我就要到你们学校演讲，这两天就先在这儿麻烦你了？”  
他其实有点说不出来的想法。这附近他有两三个关系还可以的朋友，自己也可以去住酒店，根本没必要跟着遥挤在公寓里睡沙发。但他就是想这么做。跟遥完全脱离了关系这个认知让他觉得莫名地不甘心，索性拿出小学时候死缠烂打的气魄，要改变这个令人相当不爽的现状。  
七濑遥怔了一会儿，目光闪了闪垂下眼睫：“你随意。”  
松冈凛看着他的脸，心里猛地打了个突。他一直知道遥长得好，但从没机会仔细观察过。都是小孩的时候大家没长开一团孩气，后来慢慢长成少年他一心扑在游泳上不甚在意这些。再加上遥的性格不要说张扬，简直是内向，所以大家也都只是粗略地有着“那人好像长得还行”的印象。  
凛现在有心去看，发现遥容色冷淡但五官相当精致。皮肤白皙清透，柔黑的头发扫在雪白脖颈上，有一种格外奇异的艳色。  
他隐隐觉得这就有点不对了，却控制不住自己的眼睛。因为室内烧着暖气，遥只穿了一件白色的毛衣。领口开得有点大，隐约露出深深的锁骨。从精致的下巴线条一路往下，皮肤几乎白得透明，让人看上去就有一种想噬咬和亲吻的欲望。  
七濑遥被他看得发毛，伸手在他眼前晃晃：“松冈君？”  
“啊？……呃！抱歉抱歉！我、我在想事情……”凛的脸轰地一下红到耳朵尖，连忙端起碗狼狈不堪地掩饰。七濑遥怀疑地盯了他一会儿耸耸肩放下筷子：“我吃饱了。”

七濑遥在图书馆呆到上午十点多，有个同班的男孩子过来找他：“七濑君，系主任找你有事。”  
系主任是个五十多岁胖胖的男人，略微秃顶，坐在办公桌前百无聊赖地拿牙签戳烟灰缸里的烟头，看样子已经等了好大一会儿。见遥进来连忙迎上来笑道：“七濑，最近怎么样啊？”  
他笑起来露出一口被烟熏得黄黑的牙。遥微微皱了皱眉：“主任找我有事？”  
“野泽先生叫我问问，他跟你说的事情你考虑得怎么样了？”  
七濑遥微微皱了皱眉：“您是在问我的意见还是来通知我？我说我不同意，您会把那论文和奖学金名额还我？”  
系主任给他噎了一下，支支吾吾地说：“这不是野泽校董的意思嘛……他儿子要出国读研，没有奖学金记录和发表的课题办不成，才借了你的论文。都是领导，得罪了人家面子上不好看，你也不会好过啊。”  
“我做了两个月的课题，最后署别人的名字，主任您自己觉得合适吗？校董这么做就算了，您是老师也这么……”  
“哎，别生气嘛。”系主任给七濑遥说得一脑门汗，拿袖子擦了擦：“这也是没办法的事……别看我是系主任，校董要我滚蛋那也就是一句话，更别说你了。你这么年轻学术成绩就这么出彩，何必在意这一篇两篇论文呢，啊？孩子，你还小呢，这种事情多了去，摊上了也就算你倒霉……”  
七濑遥低着头不说话，停了一会儿转身拉开门出去了。系主任知道他不情愿但也没办法，这就算是无奈默许了，不由得也松了一口气。  
遥心情糟糕地回到图书馆，对着书发了一上午呆。系主任其实说得没错，他没钱没任何势力，校董家里据说还有政界背景，惹不起只能躲。他拿这个来努力说服自己，却还是控制不住地怨恨。别人都有明亮灿烂的人生，别人无论如何都还有未来和希望。但是他自己的人生却从三年前开始，就已经毁了。  
在这种强烈的自我厌恶里他突然想到了松冈凛的脸。在那张照片上明亮地微笑着，配合着红色的头发，让人觉得有一点点的温暖。真好，凛是自由的。他想着这单薄虚幻的温暖，坐在图书馆的角落里拼命抑制身体的颤抖。  
自己变成现在这个样子有什么关系呢，这一切全部都值得。他用力地按住自己抖得握不住笔的手。——全部都值得。  
他午饭没有胃口，在图书馆里坐到下午四点多强迫自己复习课堂笔记。手机震动了一下，凛发过来一条短信：“我六点半回去，你不用等我吃饭。”  
遥的手指在键盘上滑动了几下，最终什么都没发出去。他饿过了头没有食欲，但有点犯低血糖，最后还是决定去填点儿东西。大学城附近的小吃街离他租的公寓不算远，可能还没到饭点加上天气恶劣，街上显得有点冷清。遥走了一段路迎面看见有一拨人咋咋呼呼地走过来，打头的染一头嚣张的黄毛，标准的纨绔子弟形象，正是野泽家那位要出国的大公子。  
七濑遥看见他心里发堵，想着多一事不如少一事转身就走。谁知那个野泽两三步追上来一搭他的肩膀：“哟，这不是绩优生七濑同学嘛，怎么看见我连个招呼都不打，什么意思？”  
他说话时候一股酒气扑过来，七濑遥厌恶的很，忍了忍没有发作，抖掉男人的手冷声道：“我没看见你。”  
“七濑君，我出国这件事一直想谢你。今天正好遇见了一定要请你吃饭。这个面子你千万要给。”野泽像是完全没感受到遥的不耐烦，伸手就去拉他，被遥躲过了：“我今天有事。”  
野泽从小惯到大，哪里被这样甩过脸子，当下变了脸色。但七濑遥这样一个美人，他觊觎已经不是一天两天了，就这么放过实在不甘心，少不得再忍忍，强笑道：“七濑君这样，是看不起我？”  
七濑遥皱了皱眉转身道：“野泽君喝醉了。没什么事我先走了。”  
周围一堆朋友都在看，野泽的面子给拂得干干净净，自己脸上挂不住，顿时怒火中烧，掰过七濑遥的肩膀就重重甩了一个耳光过去：“小爷我请你吃饭是给你面子，你他妈算什么东西！”  
旁边的人本来也是看热闹，一见动了手赶忙上去劝。谁料野泽趁酒发疯力气奇大，一时居然拦不住。  
这一耳光用了十成十的力，七濑遥本来因为低血糖犯头晕，给他打得脑子“嗡”一声，眼前黑了一会儿踉跄好几下才站住。野泽嘴里犹自骂骂咧咧扑过来，七濑遥直觉用手臂一格反手一拳抡回去，对方的脸登时青紫一大块。野泽本来看他文文弱弱的心里很有点轻视，谁知居然挂了彩，心里怒火更盛，发狠一脚踹在七濑遥肚子上。  
野泽小的时候就学跆拳道，虽然学得不怎么样但好歹也混到蓝带，能一脚踢断多厚的木板。他这一脚要是十成的力，七濑遥的肋骨可能都会被踢裂。所幸旁边有人挡了一下，力道削去好些。  
好容易拦住发酒疯的野泽，有人回头一看，七濑遥脸色惨白地跪在路边呕吐。他刚才被踢到了胃，本来胃里就是空的，吐了半天都是透明的胃液，从腹部到嗓子火烧火燎地疼，最后吐出来的竟然带着血沫。  
场面一下子变得更加混乱，围观的人越来越多，刚才还冷清的街道登时变得像菜市场一般。

松冈凛从家里回来的时间比预想的要早。他到了车站后正好遇见似鸟，银灰色头发男孩的热情让他招架不住，只能被“前辈对这儿不熟万一迷路怎么办”的理由一路跟着来到遥的大学附近。  
他没有钥匙，先给遥打了几个电话却没人接。似鸟见他有点烦躁便劝道：“前辈没吃饭的话附近有条小吃街，不然先去解决了晚饭？”  
凛想了想，遥可能一时有什么事没听见手机铃声，再等等就是了，便也同意了。两个人沿着冷清的街道走了一段，突然发现前面围了好些人。  
似鸟看了两眼，好像是两拨人打架，在那里大呼小叫。他没什么兴趣，一转头却发现凛的脸色极其难看。  
他吓了一跳：“前辈？！”  
“你先回家吧。”凛把手机往兜里一揣，脸色阴沉地大步往人群那边走去。他用力拨开围观群众，一眼看见脸色惨白地跪在那里的七濑遥，脑子里的血登时往上涌，转过头抓住就近的一个人问：“谁打的他？”  
他脸色难看，红色的眼睛里一股戾气，把那人吓了一跳，结结巴巴地问：“什……什么？”  
“我问谁打的他！”  
那人给他吼得一愣一愣的，草草地一指野泽。还没反应过来，红色头发的男人已经放开了他。  
野泽给他一堆朋友拦在中间在那里骂骂咧咧，松冈凛大步走到他面前，一言不发对着他的脸上来就是狠狠一拳。野泽毫无防备，“砰”的一声给他打得鼻血长流，向后摔倒在雪地上。  
有女人尖叫起来。野泽猛地一痛脑子清醒了不少，跳起来就吼叫着往回扑，两个人顿时扭打在一起。其实凛的身高并不占优势，但他常年练习游泳，对身体的肌肉有惊人的控制力，灵敏度和爆发力都远远超过野泽，渐渐地处在上风。松冈凛从高中以来脾气就变得相当暴躁，现在又正在气头上，样子非常可怕，一时竟然没人敢去拦他，野泽只有被压着打的份。  
眼看野泽的鼻血越流越多挣扎也变弱，松冈凛再一次提起拳头的时候有人从后面握住了他的手：“松冈君，够了。”  
“你他妈放开！”松冈凛用力一挣竟然没有挣开。抬头一看，遥神情坚决地望着他：“够了，请停手吧。”  
“你……你怎么样？”凛被他的蓝色眼睛看着，情绪竟然奇迹般地平复下来。  
其实不用问他也知道，遥的脸色白得像纸一样，上面五个清晰的指印，嘴唇上还沾着血，怎么看都糟透了。一看见遥这么凄惨的样子他的怒气又开始往上涨，伸手就去揪地上野泽的衣领。七濑遥敏锐地感觉到他的情绪变化，一手按住他的肩膀厉声道：“你想把记者招来吗！”  
松冈凛立刻意识到自己做事的确是欠考虑了。他怎么说都是全国冠军，算是半个公众人物，当街斗殴这种事情如果传出去对运动员的声誉打击简直是毁灭性的。他没想到遥会替自己考虑得这样多，不由得看向七濑遥。对方已经完全恢复了冷静，正朝着还未爬起来的野泽走过去。就在这么短的时间里，他的气场完全改变了，在冷淡中多了一些说不出的凌厉感。好像一把削薄锋利的剑，闪着摄人心魄的寒光。  
这气场松冈凛其实很熟悉。过去每次他和遥比赛的时候，遥的气场就会像这样变得专注而强大。他过去一直以为那是少年的斗志，但是现在却有了微妙的体会。  
遥居高临下地望着野泽：“野泽君，你拿了我的论文，顶走我的奖学金，还把我打到吐血，只挨了一顿揍，我认为很划算。如果你没意见的话，今天的事我们一笔勾销互不相欠。你要报复我也没有办法，顶多是把你告到法院弄得鱼死网破。听说你父亲准备参选议员，社会舆论很重要，你自己想清楚。”  
他说得清晰而缓慢，松冈凛一个字不漏地全部听见，震惊地望着他。直到遥转身过来拖着他走了好一段路他才找回语言能力：“你你你在学校一直都这么惨的吗？不对，你你你现在感觉怎么样？有没有哪里很难受？”  
“松冈君是在担心我？”  
“……谁、谁担心你了。”凛想到自己刚才的冲动不禁脸红，“我只是觉得你如果受伤严重很麻烦而已。”  
“真的要麻烦松冈君……咳咳……送我到医院了。我感觉不太好。”七濑遥紧紧捂住嘴咳嗽了两声，有血线从指缝里渗出来：“应该只是轻度的胃出血。”

四  
直到三天后，岩鸢医院住院部的护士还对那天的情景津津乐道。  
“哎哟你是没看见那个红头发的帅哥当时那个急，急得都快哭了。我告诉你，说他俩之间没啥，打死我都不信。”  
“公主抱有木有！老娘最萌的公主抱有木有！当时我就觉得眼前一片粉红色小泡泡！”  
“有人性吗？人家那是一片血红，我去，前襟上吐的全是血，猛一看吓我一跳还以为杀了人。”  
“没错！那个红头发的帅是帅，但是当时冲进来简直吓人！还是黑头发那个好，一看就是那种冷淡型的美人儿，我最萌这种了~”  
……  
小护士们叽叽喳喳的说笑声在走廊里回荡着慢慢远了，真琴手上削着苹果看了一眼满脸黑线的冷美人儿笑道：“遥，说你和凛是一对呢。”  
“……快点闭嘴。”七濑遥尴尬得很，抓过被子把自己的脸盖住闷闷道：“烦死了。”  
“说到这个，我一直很好奇为什么你会打电话让我过来？明明凛也有空，让他照顾你不好吗？”  
遥从被子里露出脸沉默了一会儿：“他很忙。”  
“是么，我倒是看他挺闲的，听说那天演讲完光给女生签名就签了三个小时。”真琴纵容地笑起来：“你就是不想和他单独呆着，拉我来做垫背的，当我不知道呢。”  
七濑遥咔嚓咔嚓啃着真琴递来的半个苹果，瞥了他一眼：“你知道还问。”  
他的态度太自然太无所谓，反而让真琴心里隐隐不安起来。这两年他觉得自己越来越难以读懂遥到底在想什么。这个人好像以一种自己无法追上的速度慢慢走远了。想到昨晚无意中看到的一幕，真琴敛去笑容反问他：“你昨天晚上偷偷吃的白色药片是什么？前段时间不是还告诉我最近已经……”  
一瞬间七濑遥全身的肌肉都僵住了，慢慢抬头看着真琴：“是维——”  
“别骗我说是什么维生素！你那很明显是戒断反应，搞不好会死人的！”  
七濑遥执拗而沉默地回望着他：“……就是维生素。”  
“七濑遥！”  
“——你放心，我有——我有分寸。真琴……别说了。”他的眼睛里有点类似于崩溃的意味，逃避似的把头转过去：“……别告诉他。”  
这天天气不错，病房里的光线很充足。冬天有点发白的温凉日光倾泻在病床上，把七濑遥整个笼罩在里面。橘真琴看着他，这个他从小到大最要好的朋友深深陷在白色的柔软被褥里，苍白瘦削，就像外面的阳光一样憔悴不堪。  
命运曾经给予他最好的年华，又在一个转瞬间全部收回。留给他的是一段完全无望的人生。他已经足够坚强地站起来，却被逼迫着在满是荆棘的路上走下去。  
他完全不知道自己做错了什么，唯一的解释只是，他可能爱错了一个人。  
我为什么明知故问，你会不知道吗。橘真琴看着遥的侧脸。我不过是想让你好过一些。  
我不过是想让自己好过一些罢了。  
他迟疑着把手放在遥的肩膀上，慢慢收紧手臂抱住他。两个人额头抵着额头的影子投在墙上，看上去好像一个温情无比的亲吻 ：“我会……一直陪着你的。”  
“我知道。真琴。”遥的声音疲惫而模糊：“对不起。”  
直到很久以后他们各自回想，这一段只有他们两人明白的对话其实不若说是一段谶语。短短几十秒钟的时间里，匆匆十数年流淌而过，而他们各自遗失的爱恨早已无处找寻。然而当时，站在病房外将这一幕完整收入眼底的松冈凛无从知晓。他所能感受到的只有从强烈的不可置信里汹涌而出的猛烈的痛觉。  
……遥和真琴，原来是这样的关系吗？  
他从记忆中疯狂地搜寻着零碎的片段想要找到证据来推翻这个荒谬的论断，却发现自己根本无法思考。他一遍遍地告诉自己，这没什么，应该祝福他们才是，但心脏却被莫名的巨大情感狠狠攫住。  
我只是觉得很突然难以接受而已。他对自己说。  
——你不是。内心有个冷酷的声音无比冷静地告诉他。你是在嫉妒。  
松冈凛一瞬间头疼欲裂，跌坐在走廊的长椅上。  
我为什么要嫉妒？  
为什么不想离开？为什么回到这里？为什么来找他？为什么看见他受伤害怕得要命？为什么我会觉得这么的……心疼？  
因为我……我喜——  
“凛？你什么时候来的，怎么不进来？”松冈凛一抬头，真琴奇怪地看着他：“脸色这么差，生病了吗？”说着就要摸他的额头。  
“不……我没事。”松冈凛有些尴尬地偏过头：“因为、因为家里没什么事，我假期还有一个多星期，所以来帮忙……你、你去哪儿？”  
“哦，遥的点滴快输完了，我去叫护士来拔针。”橘真琴温和地笑笑，“你进去陪陪他吧，你们两个人三年没见了，多说说话。”  
松冈凛的脑子乱成一团，不知怎么的突然有点抗拒，下意识地脱口而出：“我不去！”他总觉得，见到了遥，他就会发现一个让他非常惊恐的事实。  
真琴的笑容一下子僵在脸上。松冈凛深吸口气：“我是说，我去叫护士来就好了。”  
橘真琴看着凛逃跑似的背影若有所思，推门进去的时候遥正半躺在床上看着天花板发愣，见他进来问道：“凛来了吗？”  
他的眼神让真琴很容易想到弟弟小时候问他要糖的那个样子，忽闪忽闪的，半是渴望半是怕被拒绝的小心翼翼，让人想伸手把他那一头毛揉得乱蓬蓬再抱在怀里。  
真琴在心里叹了口气：“嗯，不过他好像……有点奇怪。”  
“是吗。”遥收回目光又开始看天花板，似乎兴趣缺缺。  
“你真的想好了吗，”真琴终于忍不住问：“已经过去了这么几年了，你的决定还是一样？”  
“嗯。我不是说过了，没有那个必要。”七濑遥慢慢地垂下眼睛盯着被单上一小块蓝白相间的花纹：“其实我们……早就没什么关系了。”  
人就是这个样子。明明知道这样做是错的却往往控制不住越陷越深。明明知道自己应该绝望，看见一点光的时候还是义无返顾地把它当成全部的温暖。他开始的时候也很天真地以为自己能够忘记这一切，后来才发觉自己错得多么离谱。  
你知道有些人有些事不会随着时间远去。不管你多么努力地往前走，跑出了很远之后回头，他们依然还是原来的那个样子，连颜色都未曾改变。  
他看得眼睛酸痛，闭了闭眼，突然想起高二那一年刚成立游泳部的时候大家一起去买泳裤，在商场遇见了凛。那个时候，红发如火的少年抓住他的肩膀把他抵在铁丝网上，急切而强势地逼近：“你只能为了我游！”  
——真是奇怪，他在心里慢慢地想——我不为了你，又能为了谁？

凛在躲他。七濑遥敏锐地感觉到了这个变化。刚见面的时候两个人之间非常客气，后来他住了院好像关系有所恢复，松冈凛的死傲娇属性也有所抬头。但是现在又恢复成了刚见面时候的样子，甚至比刚见面的时候还要冷淡。  
他原先还会跟自己说几句话，但现在能不说就不说，许多事都让真琴来做。即便说话也避免目光的直接接触，是非常明显的逃避。  
真琴也发现了，在走廊里对他说：“凛，运动员本来假期就难得，你有自己的事要忙的话就先去忙吧。反正我也放了寒假没什么事，照顾遥的事我一个人来就可以。”  
他这话完全是真心，没有任何别的意思，但凛硬生生听出了要自己给真遥二人留出独处空间的味道，尴尬得不得了。他想躲着遥，却又控制不住地想离遥近一些，几乎搞成了精神分裂。与此同时，还有对真琴的一点点微妙的不满。  
——什么啊，明明是我把他抱来医院的，凭什么你来照顾。  
其实他一向是很喜欢真琴的。从小学到现在已经是很好的朋友，他知道真琴是非常温柔懂得体贴的男人，又是遥的发小，遥的一切他都很清楚，要他来照顾再合适不过了。因此对真琴开始莫名其妙地看不顺眼的自己，果然还是先离开比较好。  
他下了决心，傍晚就去找遥和真琴解释自己有事要先走一步。本以为该是彼此都心照不宣各行方便的套话，谁知他讲完七濑遥直截了当地问：“松冈君，你是不是对我有什么不满？”  
说这话的时候他的眼睛里很快地闪过一点疼痛的情绪，几乎捕捉不到。松冈凛又极力避免与他对视，因此根本没有注意。  
“你……怎么会这么想。”松冈凛露出一点勉强的笑意：“我是真的有事。”  
“哦，这样就好。我还以为——”  
七濑遥说了半句就顿住转了话题：“松冈君，这次的事情我一直没来得及谢谢你，我住院也麻烦了你很久。真是抱歉了。”  
“这没什么的，你太客气了。”  
实在是太违和了。松冈凛在心里想。他们两个明明不该是这种客客气气的关系，却在这里像演戏一样说着虚伪的客套话。  
他忍不住去看七濑遥的脸。平静的、漠然的，像一件上好的瓷器，精致无比，却几乎没有情绪。他长得真是漂亮，漂亮得简直让人心折。如果性格再开朗一点，恐怕身边早就围着大批的女孩子团团转。  
小学的时候他就觉得这人身上有一种非常清淡的味道，好像有点儿不食人间烟火。一点都不亲近，却意外地让幼年的松冈凛非常着迷。  
他心底的疑问和不甘几乎要脱口而出：和真琴在一起，你不后悔吗？  
但他只是说道：“没什么事的话我先走了。”随后转过身，大步走出了病房。

天一点点黑下来。松冈凛走到车站试着给似鸟打了个电话，意外的是对方立刻就接了。二十分钟后他到达公寓楼下时灰色头发的少年已经等在那儿。  
“真是抱歉突然冒昧说要借宿，给你们家添麻烦了。”  
“没关系的前辈！我父母最近出差都不在家，前辈能来陪我一起我才是高兴得不得了呢！”似鸟的声音随着上楼的脚步一跳一跳的，好像真的非常开心的样子。  
凛微微松了口气。从前在游泳队的时候他和似鸟虽然说不上亲近，但心里其实还是很感激这个孩子的热情和关心。似鸟的存在让他多多少少在那段黑暗的日子里感受到了同伴的价值。  
——事物的价值，都是在失去以后才会有更深刻的体会。  
吃过晚饭后两人坐在似鸟卧室的床上聊天。似鸟好像非常兴奋，一直在絮絮叨叨地讲自己现在的生活，向凛提各种各样的问题，崇拜之情溢于言表。每次看见他那亮闪闪的小动物似的眼神凛都有点招架不住。  
“前辈现在有女朋友了吗？”  
“没有啊。”  
“那么有没有在意的人？”  
凛下意识想否决，却突然想起遥，于是迟疑道：“我不太确定，感觉很奇怪。”  
“是怎样的感觉？”  
“见到他的时候觉得很想逃跑，不在一起的时候又会非常的想见他。看见他受伤会很着急很担心，但又总是忍不住地对他发脾气……就是这样的感觉吧。”  
“哇，前辈你真的很喜欢这个人啊。”  
“欸？”  
“前辈这种心情不就是喜欢上一个人的患得患失吗？好幸福呢，能被前辈这样优秀的人喜欢。”似鸟的笑容有些苦涩；“是怎样的女孩子？我认识吗？”  
答案来得太突然，松冈凛几乎因为震惊而石化了，他下意识地反驳：“不，你一定搞错了，我根本没有喜……”  
“前辈打算告白吗，你们两个会在一起吗？”似鸟穷追不舍。  
“别开玩笑了，那怎么可能！”  
房间里静默了一瞬，似鸟鼓足勇气道：“那么前辈觉得我可以吗？”  
“什……”  
“我一直都好喜欢前辈，从高中时候见到的第一面起。”似鸟带着一种绝望的热切诉说着，贴近松冈凛的脸。  
可怜的松冈凛同学在短短的时间内因为巨大的打击二度石化，似鸟的话不停地传进耳朵他却动弹不得：“我根本没想过还能再见到前辈，无论如何我今天一定要全部说出来，就算被前辈讨厌……”  
温热的鼻息几乎要拂在脸颊上，似鸟慢慢地、温柔地凑近自己的嘴唇：“前辈……我可以吻你吗？”  
距离太近了。似鸟的睫毛还有眼睛下面那颗泪痣都可以看得清清楚楚。除了父母，他还从来没被人离得这样近过。  
松冈凛震惊地看着似鸟，心中涌起一股难以言喻的荒谬感。他伸手抵住少年的肩膀：“你知道你在做什么吗！我们两个都是男人！”  
“男人也好女人也好有什么关系？只要是前辈，不管什么样子我都喜欢！”被推开的少年有点情绪失控：“为了前辈我什么都愿意做，请前辈也试着接受我吧！”  
“……”松冈凛果断下床往门外走：“抱歉，我今晚去住酒店，你自己冷静冷静比较好。”  
“前辈！”似鸟的声音已经带了哭腔。  
松冈凛没想到会弄哭小学弟，顿时有点心软。到目前为止他都很坚定地相信这完全是小孩子不懂事胡思乱想，于是停下脚步转过身不耐烦道：“你到底都在想些什么乱七八糟的东西？快点把刚才那些话收回去！”  
“我不！”似鸟哭得眼睛通红，瞪着松冈凛：“我对前辈的感情是认真的！”  
松冈凛：“……”

五  
岩鸢的十二月中旬夜晚非常冷。松冈凛出单元门时候太急忘了拿围巾，被冷风一吹浑身打了个寒颤。他站在楼下犹豫了一会儿觉得自己还是不要回去比较好。  
已经将近十点了。这一带靠近市中心比较繁华，马路上车流仍旧像流星般往来穿梭，街边的小吃店里也有不少客人仍在谈笑。松冈凛沿着人行道的边缘漫无目的地走，脑子里还在回想着似鸟的话。  
两个男人也会有认真的感情……？开什么玩笑？还说我喜欢遥，简直……  
似鸟要吻过来的时候，心里有种说不出的抗拒感。松冈凛停下脚步，突然脑海中出现了这样的假设。  
如果告白的人是遥呢？——如果接吻的对象是遥呢？  
想到那双纯净的蓝色眼睛，松冈凛震惊地发现：和遥接吻，自己好像可以接受。不但可以接受，而且似乎还……有点期待？  
难道就像似鸟说的，自己对遥是喜欢的感情吗？  
松冈凛沉浸在深深的思索中完全没有意识到外界的危机。当他被尖叫声和震耳欲聋的马达声猛然惊醒时躲闪已经完全来不及了。  
一切都在电光火石之间。在人行道上疾驰的机车猛地将他撞飞出去，冲进慢车道转弯后迅速消失在视线里。松冈凛只觉得世界好像在一瞬间奇怪地扭曲了，随后从头部传来的剧痛一直蔓延到全身。几乎是立刻，令人窒息的黑暗和寂静就挤压过来完全淹没了他。

一片黑暗中，七濑遥猛地睁开了眼睛。他用力呼吸着缓解剧烈到发痛的心悸，手紧紧揪住床单让自己不发出呻吟。  
真琴已经在旁边的病床上睡熟了，呼吸绵长。七濑遥死死地盯着他，身体的痛苦让他极度渴望药物的安慰。  
其实他的胃出血并不严重，但一直拖到现在几乎完全没有好转。胃病的治疗和心情有很大关系，他本来就一直心理压力过大，凛出现之后更是焦虑加重，常常整晚整晚睡不着。为了能让真琴安心，他不得装睡，也暂时停止了服药。  
全身都被痛楚占据了。几乎要喘不过气来。只要现在悄悄下床不吵醒真琴，拿出包里的瓶子……  
天人交战之际一阵急促的铃声响起，在安静的房间内格外刺耳。遥猝然一惊立刻闭上眼睛，听见真琴迷迷糊糊地摸到手机接了电话：“喂？”  
电话那头非常吵，真琴听了几句，声音骤然变了：“什么？他现在在哪儿？……好的，我这就来！”  
遥尚在迷惑，真琴已经“啪”地开了灯匆忙披上外套：“遥！凛出了车祸，现在在二楼抢救，还不知道情况怎么样，我得去看看。你……”  
“——你说……什么？”七濑遥用了好几秒钟才听懂真琴的话，猛地坐起来跳下床往门口跑。他起得太猛了，血压又低，一起来就觉得眼前发黑，还没走到门口整个人都软了下去。  
“遥！”真琴吓得一把撑住他，看见他面无血色，整个人都在剧烈发抖，不由得大急：“放轻松！凛一定没事的！”  
“车祸……”七濑遥好像完全听不进去，喃喃地推开真琴摇晃着往外走。外面的大理石地砖冰凉冰凉，他只穿了一身病号服光着脚，感觉不到冷似的。如果有谁这时候在走廊上看见他，一定会以为自己见到了一只脸色惨白的鬼。  
到了二楼，凛还未从急救室出来。真琴把遥安顿在长椅上自己去办理各种手续，并稍微打听了一下情况，心沉了下去。据看见的人说凛送来的时候并没流很多血，但伤到的是头部，可大可小，要做好最坏的打算。  
看见他回来七濑遥立刻抬头问：“怎……怎么样？他、他他怎么样？”他抖得实在是太厉害了，连话都要说不出来，简直让人觉得他会把自己抖散了。  
那一刻橘真琴突然有种强烈的感觉。如果松冈凛死了七濑遥也就完了。  
他强笑着对遥撒谎：“我听他们说流血很少，可能不是很严重，你先别担心。”  
七濑遥勉强点点头，仍然止不住地发抖。他的额发全部都被冷汗打湿了，一绺一绺地贴在额上，配着惨白的脸色，让真琴担心他会虚脱。真琴抓着他的手测了一下，脉搏跳得飞快，手指到手腕却都是冰凉的。  
真琴急得抓住他的肩膀：“遥，你放松点！深呼吸！这跟你那次不一样，凛一定会没事的！你再这个样子，我就叫人来给你打镇静剂了！”  
他找附近的护士借了一件大号的病号服把遥裹起来，两个人坐在外面的长椅上等。这感觉很像是凌迟，每一秒钟神经都在刀尖上滚过来滚过去，简直痛不欲生，不知道什么时候就会灰飞烟灭。  
真琴看着地上的人来来往往的影子，眼前倏忽跳出凛笑着的样子，很骄傲很灿烂的笑容。他们四个人抱在一起为了共同的胜利发自内心地大笑。那个时候其实渚和他们的关系并不像朋友更像是弟弟，反倒是他们三个小六生一直保持着种微妙暧昧的平衡。  
倏忽十年过去了。此刻他重新想起那个笑容，想到凛生死未卜的当下，突然对他们所经历的命运产生了没齿的痛恨。这恨意是如此汹涌，他浑身上下的骨骼都因为痛恨而发烫。  
三年前他也这样在门外等着遥。如今他不知道自己又将迎来什么。  
不知道过了多久凛被推了出来，遥第一时间就想迎上去，试了两次都站不起来。真琴按按他的肩膀：“我去吧。”  
结果真是万幸。凛的右臂骨折，右侧两根肋骨骨折。头部受到撞击导致了脑震荡，其余都是擦伤和瘀伤。  
“断端对接得相当好，这种程度修养两三个月就没事了，恢复得好的话不会有后遗症的。但是要记得来定期复查。”医生温和地告诉真琴：“对你朋友以后的游泳发展没有影响，不用担心。”  
凛被安排在遥的隔床。他手臂被吊起来，头部一圈一圈地缠着纱布，还带了固定用的胸带，样子十分凄惨。  
遥坐在床边目不转睛地看着凛的脸，真琴催他去睡他当没听见。  
真琴也松了一大口气，在他身边坐下来。他现在心还跳得很快，不过终于能开出玩笑来：“怎么，心疼啦？”  
“……他这个样子蠢死了。”遥小声说。顿了顿又问：“他怎么还不醒？”  
“脑震荡要昏迷半小时左右吧，而且他的麻药还没有退。就让他好好睡一觉好了。不过话说回来，你今天晚上真是要吓死我。”  
“……对不起。”  
真琴看着遥，他现在脸色还是惨白的，病了几天整个人都瘦了一大圈，套着大号的病号服显得空空荡荡，锁骨支棱着暴露在空气里，显得非常可怜。  
他一下子什么都说不出来，只是叹着气揉了揉遥的头发：“你的人生还有很长呢，遥。把自己的命寄托在别人身上，太不值得了。”  
“我知道的，真琴。”遥缓缓地说。  
其实有的时候连他自己也会觉得茫然。  
——松冈凛，你何德何能，换我情深如许？  
往日种种欢愉一夕散去，他还能祈求什么白头偕老雨燕双飞？只不过，爱着松冈凛是一种让他生不如死的本能。像是拿着凿子在心脏上一下一下深深地凿下那个人的名字，血肉模糊，呼吸之间都是鲜明的疼痛和鲜明的爱情。  
半夜七濑遥突然发起高烧，一直折腾到天亮热度才慢慢降下去。松冈凛醒来的时候小护士正在给遥测体温，真琴伏在在他旁边睡得正沉。  
“他怎么了？”松冈凛一开口说话才发现自己声音哑得厉害，好像被砂纸磨过似的。  
“受凉引起的发烧。”小护士奇怪地看了他一眼：“你怎么不问自己怎么了？小说上一般受伤的人醒来都会这么问。”  
“……”你到底看了多少奇怪的小说啊。  
“他……怎么会突然受凉的？”  
小护士耸了耸肩不理他，手上飞快地抄写着数字：“你肋骨断了两根右臂骨折轻微脑震荡，如果觉得头晕想吐一定要及时说这边有痰盂不要吐在床上。脑震荡卧床两三天就会好骨折情况不是很严重不要担心，但一定要好好遵医嘱不要乱动。其余的情况你可以问他们两个。”她倒豆子一般BALABALA说完补充道：“昨天撞你的人是醉酒驾驶，已经被警察抓起来了。具体情况会有人来找你了解的。”说完抓起体温计扬长而去。  
凛满脸黑线地看着她在出门前一秒钟突然转身暧昧地朝着遥的方向扬了扬下巴：“他为什么会受凉，等他醒了你自己问呀。” 

六  
出于某种显而易见的原因，松冈凛同志光荣地卧床了，假期也不得不随之延长。七濑遥因为那天的高烧和情绪过于紧张，胃出血病情再度反复，同样需要卧床静养，于是两个人每天百无聊赖地躺在床上大眼瞪小眼。  
松冈江放寒假回来接替了一部分工作，不然真琴一定会被这两个熊孩子活活累死。松冈江进门的时候看了一眼松冈凛就开始狂笑不止，足足笑了两分钟，笑得松冈凛的头上全部是黑线。  
“喂……别笑了！快点给我停下！”他肋骨受伤不敢用力说话，只能对江怒目而视。  
松冈江直接免疫，变本加厉地指着松冈凛：“哈哈哈哈哥哥你那是什么造型啊哈哈哈，好像木乃伊哈哈哈简直怂得没救了哈哈哈哈，还有那个胸带好像内衣啊哈哈哈哈……”  
好歹你哥哥我也是从死亡线上挣扎回来的，你就不能表达一下关切的慰问之情吗！松冈凛一脸血地看向天花板，深深感受到了一股妹大不中留的凄凉。  
他无意中往遥那边扫了一眼，意外地发现遥也在看他，脸上竟然带着一点笑意。那笑容非常地浅，只在微微勾起一点唇角，但眼底的笑意却很深，带着温情的味道。  
松冈凛记忆中遥非常少笑，通常情况下总是面无表情对谁都淡淡的。他现在不过是这么微微地一笑，好像早春残冰未消的溪边半开的桃花，有种格外明艳动人的感觉，让人心里一荡。  
凛本来是资深帅哥一枚，从来不缺漂亮女孩子追求的，但他一心扑在游泳上到现在了连个女朋友都没有。本来他以为自己看的漂亮女孩子太多导致审美疲劳了，结果现在遥不过是看着他和江拌嘴笑了笑他就荡漾得不行，连脸都红了。  
遥发现他看着自己，笑意闪了闪倏忽不见了。凛一边在心里大叹可惜一边拼命抽打自己没出息。和遥在一起的时间越久他就越无法将自己的目光从遥身上离开。经历过瞬间降临的灾难后他好像突然对自己的感情释然了许多，而之前的逃避也变成了看起来很蠢的行为。  
让他觉得非常挫败的是遥完全没有对自己有意思的样子，两个人的对话一向是冷淡客气，逼得松冈凛开始怀念高中那个时候。虽然一直吵架但好歹还有那么点羁绊的味道，可以把人压在铁丝网上什么的，遥的眼神看见自己的时候还会改变。莫非初恋还没开始就要悲催地结束了吗？！  
正好这时候真琴推门进来：“凛，有两个警察来找你做笔录，你现在方便吗？”  
一个半小时的笔录之后，警察带来的消息令人吃惊不已。酒驾的人正是野泽。他肇事后逃脱，又有和凛打架的私仇在先，不排除故意伤害的可能性，目前已经被警方拘留了。  
“他父亲的议员是绝对没戏了，这么说来，遥的论文和奖学金都可以还回来了呢。”松冈凛说着看了正在安静听他讲话的遥一眼：“我这伤受得还是有价值的。”  
“笨蛋！”七濑遥突然骂了他一句起身就走。松冈凛被骂得一愣，半晌问：“我说错了什么？”  
“不管怎样哥哥的身体是最重要的，遥一定是这样想的吧。”松冈江啃着苹果：“没有体会到这一点的哥哥果然是笨蛋。”  
“没错，凛，你出事那天晚上遥的样子简直要吓死我了。”真琴在一边补充道，“发烧是因为连外套和鞋子都来不及穿就跑出去，嘴唇都冻得青白了呢。”  
“啊？是、是这样吗？”松冈凛表面不动声色，心里本来已经快熄灭的小火苗又“噗”一声欢快地燃烧了起来。

寒假就在两个人的卧床养病中很快到来了。凛的母亲来过几次，是非常温和的妇人，带来了装着满满的骨头汤的保温桶。  
“江，你要看着他全部喝完哦。”  
“等下啊妈，我真的喝不了这么多……”母亲和遥同时在场，凛觉得有点微妙的尴尬和丢人。  
“对了，我还托人运来了这个，”松冈太太继续笑眯眯地说着拖出三箱高钙奶：“这个也要全部喝完，每天早中各一包晚上两包。补充钙质骨头才能长得快。”  
“妈……谁要喝那种东西啊……我又不是小学生了……”天啊啊啊我最讨厌喝纯牛奶了你一定是故意的你们在一边笑着看我的人全都是故意的！凛欲哭无泪地把脸埋进枕头里，顿时觉得生无可恋。  
“在我眼里你还是初中二年级呢。”松冈太太毫不客气地一口回绝，转向遥笑得一脸慈祥：“遥酱一定要看着他喝哦？这孩子从小就很别扭。”  
“呃，我会的。”松冈太太很喜欢他，这一点连对别人感情向来迟钝的七濑遥都感受到了。被母亲一样的妇人看着，他有点脸红。  
“遥酱真可爱，我就喜欢这样安静的孩子。不过生病了好可怜，脸色真差。下次我给你煲清淡的红枣粥喝，很养胃呢。”  
“谢……谢谢阿姨。”七濑遥招架不住，抬眼看了一眼松冈凛，发现对方也正微笑着看着自己。  
那个笑容非常温暖，简直让他有想落泪的冲动。于是他掩饰般低下头微微地笑了。

在松冈江橘真琴和七濑遥的联合打压下，松冈凛被迫过了一星期生不如死的（松冈凛语）与高钙奶和骨头汤同行的日子，喝到最后他觉得自己已经丧失了味觉，连想吐的感觉都没有了。  
但这样做的成效十分显著。年轻的身体骨头愈合得相当快，一周后他已经可以基本下床走动，上厕所也不用真琴帮忙了。  
因为他的情况有所好转，这天江被御子柴叫出去两人约会去了。中午真琴说有事回家一趟也离开了一会儿，病房里就只剩了他们两个。  
已经是午休的时间。凛睡得太多了不觉得困，靠在床上拿着PSP杀时间。遥躺在床上睡得很沉。其实说到休息，遥的休息时间比凛要多多了，但他的精神却好像一点也没有恢复，反而看起来一天比一天差。  
凛停下手中的游戏不由自主地看向身边的人。他睡着的时候显得小，睡脸非常安静，睫毛长而漆黑地覆下来。脸色还是很白，呼吸轻浅，整个人躺在被子里是薄薄的、瘦削的一片，看上去脆弱得让人觉得一用力就能把他捏碎了。  
凛的目光游移到那没什么血色的淡色唇瓣上，想到车祸前自己的假设，心突然不由自主地狂跳起来。  
他觉得自己一定是魔怔了。完全无法控制自己的身体。他轻轻地下了床来到遥的身边，俯身凑近七濑遥的脸。对方的清浅鼻息拂在自己脸上，毫无防备地微张着嘴唇，简直像是种禁忌的诱惑。  
松冈凛脑子一热，带着自己都想象不到的柔情慢慢吻了下去。  
遥的嘴唇微凉柔软，带着少年柔嫩清澈的味道。唇齿之间的辗转让人感觉非常甜蜜，只能深深地沉沦、沉沦下去。松冈凛什么都感觉不到，全身的血液好像都发出了满足的叹息声，好像这么久以来他就是在等这一刻。没错，就是这样。  
因为缺氧，遥皱起眉从喉间发出一点微弱的呻吟却没有醒。松冈凛甚至能感觉到他在睡梦之中若有若无地回应着这个吻。这个认知让他像是被点着一般浑身都烧了起来，身体最深处起了反应，让他简直想把面前这个人撕碎了一点点吞下去。  
“唔……”  
正在松冈凛意乱情迷之际，遥终于不堪其扰地醒了过来。他的眼神有一瞬间很迷茫，但慢慢聚焦之后瞳孔骤然放大，一手推开了伏在自己身上的松冈凛：“你在做什么！”  
松冈凛被推了个踉跄猛地惊醒过来，僵立在原地：“我……”  
他看向七濑遥，对方的眼神非常复杂，如同幽深水潭让他完全读不懂其中含义。因为缺氧而急促的呼吸把脸颊染上了一点薄薄的绯色，但是那眼神却让他感到全然陌生。  
“对不起……我……”松冈凛站在那儿，心跳放缓，身体一点点变得冰凉。是了，他怎么忘记了，真琴，遥是和真琴在一起的。遥已经是属于真琴的……他们还说了要永远陪伴的话，自己已经……  
为什么……  
“对不起……”他喃喃地说：“我也不知道……”  
“松冈君喜欢我吗？”遥默然地看着他的反应，突然坐起来问。  
松冈凛手指一颤，下意识想给出肯定的回答，却又忍住了。他不想再给遥更多的困扰了。  
两个人于是相对沉默着。这病房明明只是那么小的空间，他和遥明明只是这么一伸手就能触到的距离，中间却隔着任何坚硬的工具都无法打穿的东西。绵长的呼吸，钝重缓慢的心跳互相交叠，听起来好像无比深情缱绻，却全部都是错觉。  
七濑遥在他的沉默里脸上血色一点点褪去变成了惨白。最后他轻轻叹息了一声：“松冈君没什么事就去休息吧。今天中午……什么都没发生。”  
什么都没发生。真他妈的体贴。松冈凛几乎要惨笑出来。这还是老子的初吻呢。

他转身走出病房的时候忽然极其地不甘心。我有什么比不过真琴，我不过是……来迟了一步。  
他这个人从小就是这样的，情绪激烈，喜欢的时候疯狂地喜欢，痛恨的时候拼命地痛恨。他的世界全部都是鲜明的颜色，中间没有混沌的过渡地带。  
也许是因为父亲小时候的死，他养成极度偏执的性格。其实早在高中再次遇见遥的时候，他就隐隐觉得有什么东西不一样了，但他还是强迫自己把遥视为敌人和对手，而不是朋友和同伴。  
好像撞了玻璃也不回头的鸟。明明知道碰上去会痛还是坚持地碰，一条路走到黑。所以他根本没有意识到这不是早来晚来的原因，而是自己根本就没做好铺垫。说过那样过分的话，换做别人，说不定都已经和他绝交了。  
松冈凛其实还是年轻。他懂得游泳，却不懂得这世上的感情，多数都身不由己。

傍晚时候起了大风，天色变得暗红，乌云厚厚地在天空堆叠挤压，以一种吞噬的姿态盘踞在城市上空。真琴推开医院天台的门，看见凛靠着边上的栏杆低头在那里抽烟。  
风太大了，天光昏暗，他手上的烟头被吹得忽明忽灭，烟雾都被狂风扯散，掉落下来的烟灰被卷入半空倏忽不见。他好像在很入神地想什么，真琴远远地站着看了他好一会儿都没有被发觉。  
真琴不记得凛抽过烟。他是运动员，这些对身体有损伤的东西一向都是能不沾则不沾。狂风把他的头发吹得很乱，红色的发丝散落在脸颊边，有一种颓落的美感。  
松冈凛就是有这样的本事。任何时候他都是一团火，有着令人无法移开眼睛的亮度。他对人的吸引力是骨子里带出来的，他有傲气，因为他真的很强。  
他不喜欢输。所以他不喜欢给予过他最难忘的失败的七濑遥。  
但这是缘分还是劫难，真琴一直以为自己旁观者清，现在却也说不出了。  
“凛，你怎么在这儿。我刚才到处找你。”呼啸的风把真琴的脚步声都淹没了，他只好提高音量走过去。“回去吧，外面风大当心着凉了。”  
松冈凛转过头看了一眼真琴，把烟头在水泥护栏上按灭了：“你才回来吗？”  
“路上遇见了渡边先生，请我去他家喝茶。我实在拒绝不了所以回来晚了。”真琴笑了笑：“我们回岩鸢的时候再一起去拜访他吧。”  
松冈凛点了点头。渡边几乎是他游泳生涯中最重要的一位教练，在凛以为自己无法再突破的时候给予了许多宝贵的指导。正是在这位教练的帮助下他得以充分释放自己的潜能，并逐步崭露头角进入了国家队。而将这位教练介绍给他的人，正是真琴。  
他无法说服自己放弃对遥的喜欢……就像他也无法做出伤害真琴的事一样。  
真琴看了看他的脸色笑道：“你哪儿来的烟？骨头还没完全长好可别乱跑，错位了就麻烦了。”  
凛看着地平线上的云，漫不经心道：“隔壁病房的病人偷藏了一包，我给他签了个名换了一根。”  
他说这话的时候完全不看真琴，好像是在压抑和逃避，但他的神态又很自然。饶是真琴也搞不清他在想什么，试探着问：“为什么抽烟，心情不好？”  
松冈凛沉默了一会儿问道：“真琴觉得，男人爱上男人奇怪吗？”  
他这话不啻一个惊雷，真琴脸色大变，半晌道：“——你是不是——知道了什么？”  
他表现得简直惊慌失措，凛觉得自己似乎说错了话，连忙补救：“真琴，这没什么的。你和遥都是我的——我的——”  
“虽然我会觉得有一点奇怪，但是我绝对不会因此而讨厌你们……”他费了很大的劲儿才把这些话说出来，努力装作若无其事的样子。  
真琴听了他的话一愣，脸上浮现出奇怪的神情：“不对，凛，我觉得你好像产生了某种误解。我和遥，不是你想的那种关系啊？”  
松冈凛用了足足二十秒来消化这个信息。  
“——什什什么？你你你再说一遍？”

天完全黑下来了，大朵大朵的雪花扯絮一般飘落，不一会儿就积了厚厚的一层。遥面无表情地吃完什么味儿都没有的病号餐把空碗递给真琴，看了看窗外：“他怎么还不回来？都这么晚了，护士要来查房的。”  
“安心啦，让他一个人多待会儿吧。他有些事情需要自己想清楚。”  
七濑遥疑惑道：“你们今天在天台上说了什么？”  
真琴回忆起松冈凛当时半红半白的脸色，实在忍不住笑：“一些……嗯……男人的秘密。”  
“切。”  
松冈凛回来时刚好在门口遇见了查房的小护士，少不得又是一顿数落。他做了好一顿心理建设想着一会儿千万别太尴尬，这才推门进去：“我回——”  
声音一下子卡住了。真琴不在房里，只有遥一个人坐在床上换睡衣。那睡衣是棉布的，原先是纯白，现在给洗的颜色有点旧。他衣服正套了一半，露出一截细窄的腰线，柔软的弧度一直延伸进被遮挡的布料里去。后腰上一小块白皙的肌肤暴露在温暖的灯光下，简直性感得令人血脉贲张。  
松冈凛几乎可以想象出单薄衣料下少年清瘦挺拔的背脊。骨肉匀亭的年轻优美的身体。薄薄的肌肉完美地包裹着精巧的骨骼，皮肤的触感像水和丝缎一般温软细致……  
他顿时忘了一切的尴尬，身体里面的热流再度激荡起来。他像高中的毛头小伙子一样，只是对着自己喜欢的人幻想着就几乎要控制不住自己。  
“凛！你流鼻血了！”  
他回神的时候遥已经拿了一大堆卫生纸堵住他的鼻孔，并且强迫他仰起头止血。两个人手忙脚乱了一阵才把鼻血止住，凛的衣服上已经血迹斑斑，看上去好不吓人。  
遥松了口气，甩手坐在床上，淡淡道：“这两天天气干，你多喝水。”  
“……嗯。”我不是因为天气干才上的火我是因为对你【哔——】才上的火啊！  
凛挫败不已地在床上跟他坐了个对面，突然意识到了一个很重要的细节：“遥！你刚才叫我凛对吧？”  
“……你听错了。”七濑遥面不改色。  
“你就是叫了！”松冈凛不依不饶，看见遥的耳朵尖似乎有一点点发红。  
“叫了怎样？烦死了。”  
松冈凛心中一喜，继续趁热打铁：“今天中午的事，你还生气吗？”  
“……”  
“你问我的那个问题我没有回答，现在你还想知道答案吗？”松冈凛继续壮着胆子问。  
七濑遥手虚虚一抬，做了个到此为止的手势。他看起来非常无奈且疲惫，但他的的确确是微笑着：“凛……不要再说了。”  
“……”  
“这样就……可以了。”

七  
雪断断续续下了快一周了都没停，半夜经常可以听到外面树枝被雪压断的声音。这种天气大家都喜欢窝在温暖的室内。七濑遥不睡觉的时间都在安静地看书，真琴坐在一边帮着母亲做点针线活、帮弟弟妹妹修理坏掉的书包或者检查作业。就连最喜欢乱跑的松冈江也不再频繁地出去约会，转而留下来和真琴一起监督松冈凛24小时卧床休养。在这样的强大监控下松冈凛连上厕所的自由都失去了，骨头也令人欣慰地长得结实又整齐。  
“年轻人的恢复能力真让人羡慕。”头发花白的骨科大夫仔细地看着松冈凛的X光片子感叹：“已经可以出院了。回家注意保暖，别太剧烈运动。”  
于是在一个下着小雪的阴天，四个人欢乐地办理了出院手续出门回岩尾町去。松冈凛在医院里待了大半个月憋得浑身都要长毛，恨不得立刻找到个泳池一头扎进去，他想遥一定比自己更想念水，转过头去却发现遥的神情仍然是平静无波的。  
细细回想起来，因为各种原因到现在为止两个人都完全没提到过游泳的事，住院这么久遥也完全没表现出对游泳和水有多么热切的想念。一丝疑虑浮上凛的心头：莫非遥已经放弃游泳了？  
这简直是一个笑话，七濑遥不游泳就好像鱼被扔进了撒哈拉，必死无疑。凛在心里嘲笑自己的神经过敏，走过去伸手拿遥手上提的袋子：“这个好像挺沉的，我来提吧。”  
七濑遥不动声色地避过他的手：“没有很沉。你骨头没长好别提重物。”  
松冈凛惨遭拒绝本来很郁闷，听到了后半截又有点开心。那天他本来鼓足勇气想要表白的却被遥止住了。至今他也不知道遥对自己的心意明白多少，遥又是如何想的，但两个人的关系已经明显有了改善。  
知道遥和真琴并没那种关系后他心里放下了一个很大的包袱。不管遥是不是喜欢自己，甚至不管他是不是喜欢男人，自己都要好好努力过才行。反正他还年轻，耗得起时间。  
他偷偷问过江，怎样告白才不会被拒绝，松冈江的八卦之魂熊熊燃烧起来，看到凛被折腾的没办法了才道：“最好是让人家喜欢上你或者对你有好感啦……女孩子都喜欢细心温柔的男性，一定要对人家非常体贴，赢得了好感之后再去告白！哥哥你实在是太傲娇了，喜欢别人的心情不表达出来怎么会被感受到呢？”  
细心温柔的男性……怎么看都是真琴啊？  
松冈凛被自己内心深处的认知深深打击到了，决心向真琴好男人学习。  
真琴和江走得快，隔一段路就停下来等等这两个病号。他们两个人在后面慢腾腾地走，并着肩，不说话也不觉得有多么尴尬。  
遥今天穿了一件黑色的羊毛衫，里面翻出雪白的衬衣领子，下面配一条黑色长裤。这一身让别人来穿可能会显得阴沉，但他穿起来就显得格外清瘦挺拔，带着点很沉静又很精致的味道。这个人第一次见面只会让人觉得无趣，但就像是茶叶，越是被沸水冲泡，香气就越是浓厚，让人欲罢不能。  
时间会发现一切的美。他到现在也说不清自己喜欢七濑遥什么，但就是被深深地吸引着。他现在能够想起，自己第一次被遥打败的时候就感受到了那种力量的激荡：纯粹、柔和、清澈、宁静。但是不容抗拒。那就是纯粹的自由的力量，水的力量。  
无法拒绝水的自己也无法拒绝像水一样淡然自由的遥，这大概就是所谓的宿命吧。  
松冈凛偏过头问：“今年除夕你父母回来吗？”  
“……不。他们很忙。”遥淡淡回道。  
松冈凛清清嗓子别扭地发出邀请：“那么你要不要——要不要来我家过年？我我我妈妈很喜欢你。”  
遥有点惊讶地看了他一眼：“不会给你们家添麻烦吗。”  
“……你到底要不要来！”  
七濑遥微不可见地笑了一下：“好吧。”  
松冈凛过了一会儿才意识到遥是同意了。他一下子觉得好开心好开心，好像全世界一下子都飘满了彩色的小泡泡。这种雀跃的心情在胸腔里放声歌唱着，他发自内心地想：原来喜欢一个人，是这么幸福的一件事啊。  
他的开心一直延续到了登上电车。上面空位很多，真琴和江坐一起，凛和遥坐一起。电车离开了城市，外面很快掠过被积雪覆盖的原野、白茫茫的结冰的海面、在广袤天地间像积木一般聚集着的小小的村庄。  
这一代种有很多樱花树，现在都以佶屈的姿态将枯瘦伶仃的枝桠伸向天空。凛把额头贴在窗户上想：到了春天，这里一定会变得特别美丽吧。樱花飘落的时候，一定也像雪这样覆盖了原野和村庄。  
——只不知来年的春天，自己又会在哪里呢？  
呼出的气很快把窗玻璃弄得模糊一片。凛一时觉得好玩，在玻璃上用指尖慢慢地画：  
N-A-N-A-S-E H-A-R-U-K-A.  
旅途中在车玻璃上写下一个人的名字的心情，他现在开始有点领悟了。是远离或者靠近，都是时间空间割舍不断的相思。如鲠在喉，喧嚣沉默，于是只能慢慢地写出来，看着它在温暖中化为虚无。  
好在这个人还在他的身边。虽然他不知道他们的心离的有一公里，两公里，还是一千公里，或者更远。  
他看着那还未模糊的字迹有点出神，突然从后面伸出一只手。手指白皙细长，指尖几乎是透明的，落在车窗上，也是慢慢地画：  
M-A-T-S-U-O-K-A R-I-N.  
一笔一画，郑重无比地落下，在白色雾气中划开透明的水痕。两个名字在玻璃上一上一下，保持着一点点的距离，就好像他们两人这样若即若离的暧昧。  
松冈凛有那么一刻几乎要相信，七濑遥是爱着自己的。他转过头看着遥的眼睛，修长的眉，浓密的睫羽。眼瞳是那种特别清澈的蓝色，可是那么幽深，把所有情绪都深深埋在这一片蓝色的水底。被这双漂亮的眼睛注视着，他却无法从中读出更多的东西。  
旅途到了大约一半的时候遥靠着电车椅背睡着了。他的头歪着慢慢滑到了松冈凛的肩膀上，是一种让人觉得很安心的重量。呼吸轻轻拂在凛的脖颈上，带来一种羽毛一样轻软的触觉。凛没有叫醒他，稍微改变了一下姿势让他睡得更舒服一些。  
不是所有的付出都能得到回报，他这么告诉自己。但因为拥有过的这些瞬间，他已经不惧怕任何的前方，和任何的未来了。

到站之后几人各自告别，凛和江要先回家去，真琴则和遥一路。路面都是积雪走路很困难。虽然雪已经停了，风还是很大。顶着风走得相当吃力，到睦月桥的时候风骤然变大，遥甚至被吹得踉跄着后退了两步。  
“遥，拉着我走。”真琴伸过手，两个人挽着手臂在寒风中慢慢地走，到了桥中间遥突然在栏杆边停下望着岐和川，真琴也跟着他停下来。  
河水流得急，即使在严冬也只有岸边结了薄薄一层冰。顺着河水流动的方向可以一眼望见远处海港里密密麻麻的白色桅杆。今天风这么大，应该会有很多船不出海吧。海浪的声音混杂着风声远远地传过来，遥突然说道：“真琴，你听。我小的时候一直觉得这是海在唱歌。”  
真琴笑着看他，声音从围巾下面渗出来：“唱的什么？”  
“大概是很寂寞的歌吧。  
遥不喜欢冬天。他很怕冷，冬天也不能像夏天那样随意地在温暖的水域中游泳。但他却非常地感谢小六的那个冬天，那个寒风犹厉的一月，是松冈凛真正走入他生命的开端。  
那个时候他们都是多么的天真。为了同学的一条围巾就能豁出命去捡的那种天真。  
真琴好像也在想一样的事情。他的脸色很严肃，大概想到了那次绝对不愉快的溺水，他挽着遥的手臂又紧了一些。  
人们用逝水比喻时光荏苒。他们沉默地看着远方严寒中铅灰色的大海，岐和川一样沉默无声却义无反顾地向海平线奔腾而去。  
无论失去了什么它好像都心甘情愿。但或许只是因为它无法申诉辩解。无论如何——它和他们，都没有做出第二次选择的机会了。  
走入渔港的居民区后风速骤然减小。走到真琴家的玄关时遥询问地看了他一眼。  
“没关系，我先陪你回家收拾下东西吧。你的腿怎么样？”  
遥摇了摇头。其实他很久没走过这么长的路了，膝盖处像是有人拿着锥子一下一下地死命地刺穿一般剧痛，只是为了不给真琴添麻烦强自忍耐着。真琴温和地笑笑也不戳穿他，只是刻意把脚步放得很慢。  
“今年的除夕想好怎么过了吗？”真琴踏上台阶问。  
“凛让我到他家去，我答应了。”  
真琴笑出声来：“那家伙……好像真的很喜欢你啊。”  
“……无聊。”七濑遥别扭地偏过头去。  
“那么你呢？——你是怎么想的？”  
遥有点气喘，停下来休息了一会儿：“我很开心。但我不会接受。”  
“为什么！？难得他也喜欢你！”  
“真琴，这种问题你明明根本都不用问的。两个人在一起生活，早晚有一天他会知道。那么我之后做的一切都没有意义了。”遥微微气喘但语调非常冷静：“其实我应该远离他，这才是最正确的。但是有时候我自己也控制不住……真琴，我真的很开心。这么多年了，这是我最开心的一个冬天。”  
他踏着石阶继续往上走，声音里有点不易察觉的动摇：“我想着，和他一起过完这个除夕就离他远一点……但是这样他会不会……觉得痛苦呢？”  
“遥，你的想法不对。我从以前就想说，你应该把一切交给他自己去选择，而不是替他选择。他已经是成年人了，有承担一切的责任。”  
七濑遥登上石阶左拐来到家门前掏出钥匙插进锁孔，瞳孔幽深晦暗不明：“真琴，你说得对。但是抱歉……这件事……我不想冒任何的风险。  
庭院由于长久无人打理非常荒芜，内室里一股冷寂的尘埃味。两个人花了点时间重新打扫过卫生整理了庭院。真琴离开后他一个人抱着膝盖坐在地板上，也不开灯，就这么在零下的室温里蜷缩成很小的一团。  
他从没想过要说出这份爱情。他只是沉默地站在那儿，隐忍地默许了松冈凛完整地侵入自己的世界，同时也隐忍地看着他成长起来，只留给自己一个远去的背影。  
有些人不是相爱了就能长相厮守。这种巨大的感情堵在他的胸口无时无刻不折磨着他让他发疯。松冈凛、松冈凛、松冈凛。  
RIN。  
他对着虚空温柔地说，好像真的有人会出声回答他似的。  
身体剧烈地疼痛。他倒在地板上用力把自己蜷缩起来，手里紧紧地攥着那个白色的瓶子，好像这个漆黑一片的世界里最后一点安慰。这个时候他崩溃地想起松冈凛那个短暂深情的亲吻，在电车上令人觉得安全的肩膀，他在车窗玻璃上慢慢写下自己的名字。他看着自己的眼睛。  
他是七濑遥的世界里全部的期望。  
外面夜风呼啸着，遥在空无一人的黑暗里剧烈地哽咽起来。滚烫的眼泪顺着眼角流过脸颊一直淌到地板上。  
太痛苦了。  
但即便如此……我还是没有办法停止爱你。

八  
松冈凛是在半夜突然醒过来的。卧室里寂静一片，客厅里座钟的钟摆摇晃着的细微声响显得非常遥远。与此同时他听见了外面狂风呼啸着吹动树木的枝桠，海浪被卷起猛烈拍打着由礁石堆砌而成的悬崖。此刻在海面上一定发生着一场令人胆寒的风暴。  
水是无情的。他从父亲死的那一年开始认识到这一点。令人惊讶的是他迅速地接受了这个事实，并未在海洋面前折服，而是开始了可称为狂妄的挑战。  
只有很少的时候他才会意识到自己其实惧怕着水。就像现在，这个风暴来临的夜晚，跟父亲遇难的那天一模一样。  
他想象水漫过礁石和沙滩，淹没了海港和渔船，水在街道里蔓延，迅猛无匹地往前冲，没有谁能够阻挡。脚踝被淹住了，然后是小腿和膝盖。他在想象中感到了一种灭顶的恐惧和快乐，然后他战栗地回到了房间里自己的床上。  
风吹得玻璃砰砰作响，他感到旁边躺着一个温暖的身体，这个温度他非常熟悉。他下意识地问：“遥？”  
“嗯？”  
“我们做吧。”  
没有回答，于是他就当是默认了。他翻了个身把那个柔软清瘦的身体整个抱进怀里，低下头去热烈地亲吻他的嘴唇。只有遥是真实的，遥的温度把刚才水的冷意全都驱散了。他的舌头在遥的口腔里肆虐，几乎是凶狠地吻着他。遥的反应隐忍而温柔，慢慢地回应他，只是从喉咙里发出非常细微的呻吟。  
松冈凛前所未有地兴奋起来，亲吻从嘴唇往下一路在白皙的肌肤上蔓延留下暧昧的痕迹。他看不清遥的脸，但在黑暗里遥的眼睛亮亮的仿佛含着水，极其地勾人。被这目光注视着，他忍不住去亲他的眼睛。  
“乖，闭上眼睛，别这样看着我。”  
他把自己埋进遥的身体里的时候，少年因为疼痛而痉挛着发出哽咽，但他几乎都意识不到了。占有了遥这个认知让他情绪极度亢奋，在激烈的情事里他一遍遍逼迫身下的人叫自己的名字。  
我他娘的喜欢死你了。他噬咬着遥的颈窝处那一片白皙柔嫩的肌肤。我喜欢得恨不得把你撕碎了吞下去。  
他在极致的快感里达到了高潮，伏在少年的身体上喃喃地说：“HARU。”  
这个名字的发音是很温柔的一次吐息，舌头轻轻地打个转回到原处，好像一场小小的轮回。  
“我爱你。”

砰砰砰的敲门声。  
“请问松冈凛在家吗？”有人在很远的地方这么问。  
声音很熟悉。  
是遥的声音。  
遥？！  
松冈凛猛地惊醒过来，外面天光已经发亮。随着世界在瞳孔中逐渐清晰，混乱的梦境连同身下隐忍温柔的遥，一下子都消失了。  
他居然像个毛头小伙子一样以喜欢的人为对象做了一整晚的春梦……  
毛头小伙子松冈凛深受打击，说不清是尴尬多些还是懊恼多些。匆匆把一塌糊涂的床单扔进洗衣机，胡乱扒了扒头发简单洗漱过才打开卧室的门：“早上好。”  
遥已经坐在暖桌前，面前摆着的茶还冒着热气。他对面坐着江，两个人正看起来非常和谐地坐在一起聊天。  
“真是的哥哥！叫了人家来做客你自己却睡到太阳晒屁股！”江抬头看见他不满地嚷道。  
她在屋里穿了一件红色的棉质家居服，边上有白色的绒毛，看起来像个圣诞老人。少女年轻漂亮的脸让人看上去就生不起气来，更何况是自己的妹妹。凛不耐烦地在暖桌一角坐下：“我昨天晚上失眠了，再说遥不会在意这种事的。”  
因为做了那样的梦，他觉得好难直视遥那张精致却没什么表情的脸。他有点心虚地看了遥一眼，意外地发现对方表情相当温和，带着一点很放松的笑意，只是脸色苍白得过分。  
他正想找些什么话题，便听到遥问：“凛昨天晚上睡得不好吗？”  
“呃……嗯。遥怎么知道？”  
“因为你的黑眼圈蛮重的。”遥端起茶杯喝了一小口：“我昨天晚上也睡得不好，屋里没有生火实在是太冷了。如果凛没请我来我一定会去考虑和真琴挤一段时间的。”  
不知道是不是来别人家做客的缘故，遥今天的话比平时多也很和气友善。他穿的也是普通的私服，看上去是种比较放松散漫的状态，莫名让人觉得很可爱很亲近。凛不由得笑道：“以后都别去麻烦真琴啦，他们家小孩子多，本来他就够操心了。”  
这话的言下之意就是要他来自己家住了。遥迟疑着应了一声不再说话，凛有点摸不清他的意思，也不知道他究竟是同意还是不同意。他想自己真的有点嫉妒真琴——从小学就是这样了。  
还没有意识到的时候自己就喜欢黏在遥的身边，虽然是以参加接力的理由。然而能和遥一起上学放学的人始终是真琴。高中那次两个人都无比难忘的接力赛，他以为赢了遥自己会很开心，却无法自控地回忆曾经的四个人一起看到的景色痛苦不堪。  
他对真琴一直怀着复杂的怨恨，他恨他从幼年就占据着七濑遥，却又占据得那么不彻底。而自己连接近都要寻求一个冠冕堂皇的借口。无论是游泳还是别的，他想要的一切都要拿汗水和泪水换取，拥有这些的人却毫不珍惜。  
比起缘分，七濑遥更像是他的劫难。他意识到自己爱上好像只用了一个瞬间，但在这个瞬间之前，已经铺垫了十年的漫长光阴。  
江和同学出去了，两个人坐在温暖的室内，遥端着茶杯轻轻地吹水上浮着的茶叶。凛突然问他：“遥——你还记不记得我们小学里那棵樱花树？”  
“记得，怎么？”  
“我后来又去看过一次。它好像还是那个样子，但当时花已经落了。”凛很轻地说。“不知道春天的时候它会不会还是开出那样灿若云锦的花朵呢？”  
“是吗。”遥淡淡地看着面前的茶水：“它开花的样子……我已经忘记了。”  
途中凛被母亲叫去厨房帮忙烧水，回来的时候遥正用手托着头撑在暖桌上浅眠。他看起来睡得相当不安稳，眉头轻轻皱着。凛走近的时候他身体轻轻一震醒了过来，用一种迷茫的好像被惊吓到的眼神望着他。  
凛被那种小动物一样的眼神弄得没办法，笑道：“你困了吗？不然先去睡会儿吧，午饭时候我再叫你。”  
“不……不用了，那样太没礼貌了。”遥勉强打起精神坐直身体，凛望着他疲惫的神情微不可见地皱了皱眉什么也没说。  
凛的母亲非常喜欢遥，并把这种喜欢鲜明地体现在了饭菜中。因为遥喜欢吃青花鱼，所以松冈太太特意做了好几种不同口味的鱼，并热情地招呼他：“遥酱，喜欢哪个菜就多吃点，千万别客气啊。”  
“妈，你这菜有不同吗，明明全都是青花鱼。”松冈江一边扒饭一边吐槽。松冈凛也有点想笑，连忙端起碗遮住脸，只露出眼睛笑着看七濑遥，发现对方有点害羞局促地也看了自己一眼。  
这样子在一起吃饭，好像一家人一样。  
凛突然想起遥的父母常年在国外，他一向都是自己打理一切，所以性格相当孤僻。说起来自己虽然没有了父亲，但母亲给他和妹妹的爱却一点都不少。  
他突然又有点感激真琴。如果不是真琴，不知道遥还要在孤独里自己一个人挣扎多久。  
但以后就交给我了。他在心里对自己说。我一定把自己能给的爱全部都给你。

大概因为和遥住在一个屋子里的缘故，他这天晚上睡得非常安稳。母亲做好早饭后遥还没有出现，他敲了敲客房的门：“遥？你起床了吗？”  
里面模糊地应了一声。他推开门看见遥正在套外套，头发乱蓬蓬的，看起来就很好揉的样子。  
“抱歉我起晚了。”  
“没必要道歉，昨晚上睡得好吗？”  
“非常好。”遥的脸色好像确实恢复了一些，于是松冈凛也放下心来：“洗漱过后我们一起去吃早饭吧。”  
遥应了一声进浴室去了，松冈凛准备转身出去的时候突然瞥见床头柜上放着个白色的瓶子。瓶盖没拧紧，像是被打开过。他有点好奇走过去拿起来看了看，发现瓶身上什么也没有写。里面装的是白色的小药片，已经下去一大半，只剩下个瓶底了。  
“遥，你在吃维生素？”他拿着瓶子走过去对着正在刷牙的少年晃了晃。  
少年的眼神明显闪烁了一下，吐掉牙膏沫含糊不清地说：“嗯，我最近缺维C。”  
松冈凛仔细地看着他的脸希望能看出点别的，但遥的眼神动摇只有那么一瞬间，很快就平静得水一样了。  
松冈凛把药放回原处，趁遥洗脸的时候倒了两片出来用纸包好放在口袋里。吃完早饭后他对遥道：“我一个高中同学约我到鲛柄附近聚聚，你要一起吗？”  
他知道遥对他们两个的高中往事一直都有点难以释怀的情绪，逃避还来不及哪里还会去主动掺合。果不其然遥拒绝了。于是松冈凛戴好帽子围巾和手套，在严寒的天气里踩着积雪走出家门，往鲛柄学院相反的方向走去。

渡边坐在火炉前看了一眼窗外，雪白的村庄像被融化一般从山坡上温柔地淌下来，一直漫进银白色结冰的海面。透过厚实的玻璃隐约传来隆隆的声音，他却清楚这并不是风暴来临的前兆，而是捕鱼用的破冰船前进发出的轰响。  
这种天气，应该不会有人来吧。渡边这么想着，将椅子向火炉边又挪近了一些。  
然而在这纵贯天地的银白中间突然窜出了一小簇红色的火苗。那细小的火焰跳动着逐渐旺盛的燃烧起来，最后终于显现出一个渐渐清晰的人形。红头发的男人推开这间小诊所的门大步走进来，裹挟着一股凛冽而清澈的寒气。渡边不由得打了个激灵。  
“渡边，好久不见。”凛摘下帽子和口罩露出脸，毫不意外地看到自己从前的队医露出惊喜的神情。  
“凛！你怎么来了？前阵子听说你出了车祸吓我一大跳。怎么样，现在恢复得如何了？”  
松冈凛不在意地挥了挥手坐在诊室内的沙发上：“断了两根肋骨，已经好得差不多了。不说这个，我今天找你帮忙。”他从口袋里掏出那个纸包：“你帮我看看这是什么药，我朋友在吃，跟我说是维生素。”  
渡边接过药看了一眼谨慎道：“我不敢确定，你等一下。”  
他进了里屋叮叮咣咣一通响，过了一小会儿就走出来：“这就是普通的安定。我刚才看着像，没敢说。”  
“安眠药？”凛皱了皱眉，不详的感觉像灰色的阴云滑过他的心头：“他怎么会吃那么多安眠药？莫非他想……”  
瞬间一个极度恐怖的猜想在他脑海里炸开，他就像是被雷击中了一般跳起来往外冲：“渡边！快点跟我来！我朋友他可能……”  
年轻的医生不明情况被他拖着往门口走，努力使男人安定下来：“凛！你别急，把话说清楚！”  
“我今天早上看到他的药瓶已经快空了！万一他是一下子吃了那么多……”凛几乎完全失控了。  
“说不定他是以前就一直在吃呢？”  
“不可能！他没有失眠的毛病……”凛突然顿住了，也停下了脚步。没错，在医院的时候遥确实睡得都很安稳，可万一那个时候……他就已经在吃了呢？  
他突然想起一个细节。自己车祸之后遥发烧了好几天一直都不太清醒，烧退了之后本来他的情况已经慢慢好些了，突然有天晚上又犯头晕恶心，难受得脸色惨白冷汗涔涔，整个人像是从水里捞出来的。真琴给他递水，他的手抖得根本拿不住纸杯，泼了真琴一鞋子。  
奇怪的是真琴虽然着急却没叫医生来。当时凛的情况也不太好没有精力多想，只当是发烧用药的后遗症。现在想想却越来越不对劲。  
他稳定了一下语气掏出手机给江打了个电话：“遥现在在做什么？”  
松冈江简直莫名其妙，看了一眼客厅：“在帮妈妈贴门松。你找他有事？”  
“不不不，没事。”凛松了口气，想了想补充一句：“如果他有什么不舒服的地方立刻打电话告诉我。”说完丢下完全没搞清楚状况的江直接挂掉了电话。  
他拉着渡边回到屋里，花了一点时间将那天的细节讲清楚。渡边听完后接着问：“他平时有没有什么异常？比如性格变化很大之类的。”  
“异常？……他最近看起来总是很容易困倦。”凛仔细地回想：“他还出现过突然脱力的情况。那时候我们在上楼，他突然就站不起来了，但是过一会儿就好了。”  
“他的症状有很大一部分应该和长期服用安定有关。照你的描述，震颤和头晕很像是突然停药后的戒断反应，而且相当严重。他服药应该有很长时间了。至于嗜睡是安定的副作用。”渡边顿了顿，语气带上了一点犹豫：“但安定虽然会导致乏力却不会出现突然脱力的症状，这个我很难说清楚，也许他的身体还有其他的问题……”  
医生端起茶杯喝了一口：“这是医生给他开的药？安定这类药物长期服用对中枢神经的损伤非常厉害，一般都会开得很谨慎才对。”他看向松冈凛：“你应该和他很熟吧？他的失眠症这么严重你怎么不知道？”  
“我……”松冈凛一时语塞。他和遥很熟吗？他这么问自己。  
其实他从来都没有了解过七濑遥。当他们是队友的时候他不曾了解，当年岁日长两人逐渐暌离，他选择了把七濑遥远远地抛在身后，甚至不曾回头看上一眼。  
他对遥与其说是喜欢，不如说是迷恋。他迷恋遥和水的贴合亲近，迷恋他泳姿的优雅他淡然的姿态。他憎恨遥浪费自己的天赋，又这样地这样地羡慕他的自由。他执着地认定超越七濑遥自己才能前进，却不知晓在他还未意识到的时候，这个名字已经成为他深深的牵绊。  
他害怕自己回了头就会停，就会忍不住留下来。所以他不回头。  
现在他终于回头，却发现自己好像已经成为和七濑遥完全不同的东西了。

松冈凛回家的时候七濑遥正在厨房里帮松冈太太准备年饭。他拉开纸门走进去，里面热气腾腾，遥穿着一件粉红色的围裙站在料理台前很仔细地把鱼用薄而锋利的刀片开。他的手指白皙纤长灵巧异常，握着寒光闪烁的刀有一种特殊凛冽的美感。  
凛靠着门框看他。遥低着头相当专注，额发在脸上投下一点细碎的阴影。他好像是怕冷，在毛衣外面又套了一件凛的旧外套。那衣服他穿着有点大，把袖子往上挽了挽，露出一截手腕。  
皓腕凝霜雪。  
七濑遥就像是雪一样。安静的，淡漠的。好像很温柔又没有温度。你离他近一点他好像就会化掉了。别人不知道他在意什么，心里在想什么，也抓不住他。  
松冈凛盯着他叫：“遥，你出来。”  
松冈太太和七濑遥同时回过头，后者有点诧异地看着他：“你等一会儿，我把这个做完——”  
“你出来，我有事情问你。”松冈凛坚持道。  
他的脸色因为极力压抑感情而显得非常可怕。七濑遥犹疑了一下，松冈太太和蔼地道：“没关系的遥酱，你去忙吧，这里也没多少活，我自己来就好了。”  
“那……抱歉了。”七濑遥洗了手走出厨房，刚合上门就被松冈凛一把捉住手腕拖着往卧室走。凛的手劲很大，遥被拖得踉跄了几步：“喂！凛！你怎么了？”  
凛不说话只是往前走。印象里这好像是他第一次握着遥的手，掌心的触感凉而细腻，好像一块玉，怎么都捂不暖的样子。  
两个人前后进了卧室，凛用脚关上门从口袋里掏出那个纸包举到七濑遥面前：“这是什么？”  
遥接过来打开看了一眼脸色就变了，停顿了一会儿才道：“维生素啊。”  
凛看着他那无所谓的表情火气蹭蹭上窜强压着道：“我也缺维C，你把你那药借我吃两片。”  
七濑遥霍然抬头看着凛的脸：“松冈凛，你管得也太多了。谁准你动我的东西？！”  
“谁给你开的药？”松冈凛的声音骤然拔高：“是不是你自己偷偷去买的？这是安眠药你为什么要说是维生素！”  
他气得手指都在发抖，怒火像海浪一般汹涌着几乎要淹没他。其实他已经很少这么生气了。他不知道自己气的是七濑遥的欺骗还是他对自己状况的毫不在意。这一刻他看着七濑遥蓝色的眼睛突然非常绝望。那里面什么都没有。他突然意识到自己从未靠近过他，或许以后也将离得更远。  
他几乎是麻木地说：“你知道这种药乱吃会死人吗？”  
“我知道。”遥看着他的眼神已经完全冷淡下来：“——我生或者死，和你有什么关系？”  
几乎是在他说出这句话的瞬间，松冈凛瞳孔一缩狠狠一拳砸在他脆弱的胃部：“你他妈的再说一遍！”  
七濑遥只觉得身体里好像猛然被人用锤子楔进了烧红的铁块。有几秒钟他眼前一片漆黑，几乎感觉不到痛点在哪里，只觉得浑身都在被剧痛凌迟着。  
“啊……”他痛苦地发出破碎的呻吟，靠着墙滑到地上蜷成一团。松冈凛那一拳留了力，但现在他连这种程度都无力承受了。  
松冈江恰巧推开门：“哥，你看见我的……啊——！！！！”她尖叫着跑上去拦住眼睛通红的松冈凛：“哥！你在做什么！”

九  
遥感到自己好像被一双手扶了起来。他勉强靠在墙上剧烈地咳嗽了两声，突然呼吸一窒，猛地呛出一大口暗红的血。剧痛让他大脑眩晕，眼前都是黑色和红色的模糊色块。意识模糊中他感到自己的眼角是湿的，却没有力气抬手确认一下。  
……为什么我会哭？  
他原本以为此生都不会再在松冈凛的面前流一滴眼泪。这个样子太难看了，懦弱的、无力的、说出了那种绝情的话的自己。因为说出了那种话而心如刀绞却不得不装作若无其事的自己。就像一个纯然的失败者一样倒在凛的脚边，被疼痛惩罚着。  
松冈凛，我所有最奢侈最明亮的年光都与你有关，我最狼狈最痛苦的记忆也与你有关。如果把你从我的生命中抽离了，我还剩下什么？  
凛被妹妹的尖叫唤醒了意识。从暴怒中清醒过来的瞬间他只是觉得很茫然：这是什么？遥前襟上暗红色的东西。  
怎么会这样呢？自己本来只是想问清楚他为什么要吃这样的药，想知道他是患了很严重的失眠还是单纯靠镇静类的药物来麻痹神经。  
他本来都想好了，不管遥变成怎样他都能接受，如果真的有什么过不去的坎，两个人承受也比一个人要强很多。一定要把这个心意传达给遥。  
但看到遥近乎自暴自弃的态度他的怒气一瞬间就烧到脑子里去。痛恨遥自我伤害的自己，最后却伤害了遥。  
他徒劳地往前走了一步，张了张嘴却什么也说不出来。七濑遥艰难地喘息着，一只手揪住胸前的衣服。手背的皮肤非常苍白，溅上了星星点点的血迹，隐约看到下面淡青色的血脉。  
可能是因为疼痛，他的额发全部都被冷汗浸透了，面色雪白。凛颤抖着弯腰想把他抱起来：“对不起……遥……对不起，我……”  
七濑遥缓过来一口气，眼前的黑色慢慢褪去，凛的脸变得清晰。身体里面的剧痛已经可以忍耐，他抬手轻轻挡住凛的手臂摇了摇头， 短促地笑了一下。  
“……算了。”遥轻声说。  
那笑容说不出是什么意味，虽然笑着却无端给人悲伤和灰败的感觉。凛的嘴唇动了动一句话也说不出来，眼睁睁看着遥被江扶起来走出了房间。

在渡边那里挂上水后七濑遥在药物作用下很快陷入了沉睡。松冈江坐在病床边看着他的睡脸，思绪却慢慢飘远了。  
七濑遥从名义上来说是她的兄长和前辈，但他看起来其实相当小，江便一直下意识地把他当做自己的朋友。她对遥一直有点特殊的感情，从小女孩的时候就是这样。但无论何时，在遥身边的永远是哥哥。  
她知道他们两人之间和别人是不同的，非要用一个词来形容大概就是羁绊。他们两人之间有一块别人无法插手的领域，甚至连真琴也不行。她曾经以为那是强者间亦敌亦友的情感，直到突然有一天，这种羁绊好像消失了，从哥哥说再也不会和遥游泳的那一天起。  
她是游泳部的负责人，遥的状况她看在眼里。七濑遥在最初的低落之后很快就恢复了平静。和大家一起努力的时候他看起来比从前更加快乐 ，但一个人的时候经常在空旷的池子里不知疲倦地游泳，直到耗尽最后一点力气，然后坐在泳池边发呆。  
那个时候他的神情简直空洞得叫人心惊，好似心若劫灰。只不知他烧焚的一寸一寸是执念还是相思。  
突然有一天七濑遥退出了游泳部，在他们拿到了地区大赛的接力冠军之后。这个消息是真琴代为传达的，从那一天起她再也没有见过七濑遥。这个曾经出现在她最灿烂年华的少年，用两次昙花一现般的相遇和无比决绝的离去在她未生已死的初恋里镌刻了无法抹去的痕迹。她其实没想过还能再见到遥，比往昔更加苍白更加淡漠，而且是在哥哥的身边。  
少女敏感的直觉告诉她哥哥和遥之间一定出了问题，比从前那一次更加严重的问题，但她无法开口去问。有些事还未挑破的时候彼此能够勉强承受，一旦大白于天下就是无处容身的窘境。  
病房很狭窄，生着一个小小的暖炉。七濑遥安静白皙的睡脸陷在白色的被褥中，衬着柔黑的头发，真正的眉目如画。这三年过去，他们都变了样子，遥却还是这么一副少年的脸容。江想起小时候祖母讲的有人因为执念太深最后成妖容颜不老的故事，眼前倏忽跳出小时候第一次见到遥的情景。  
那时候她到游泳馆去找凛，交给他饼干盒并告诉他晚饭是寿喜烧。凛因为自己的到来非常窘迫，不好意思地回头看了身后的遥一眼。遥对上他的目光先是惊讶，随后释然地笑了笑。  
他们身侧一大池碧蓝的水光潋滟，水波的影子在脸侧摇漾着如同精描细画的图腾。  
松冈江只是个小女孩，那顿寿喜烧的味道早就忘了，那个眼神却一直牢牢地记着。她过早地遇见了七濑遥，却又醒悟得太迟。  
渡边在外面看书，屋里非常安静。她只是弯下腰把脸深深地埋在了臂弯里。岁月的河慢慢流淌过去，她却听不见声音。

新年这天江穿了一件银紫色绣千羽鹤的簇新缎面和服和女伴一起出去了。凛和遥两个人搭着伴去各家拜年。到橘家真琴正手忙脚乱地帮着弟弟妹妹整理衣服带子，看见他们两个笑道：“好登对的衣服。”  
松冈太太心思细，衣服是早早就买好回来又精心加工过的，配两个人的发色瞳色，一件很清澈的蓝色，一件稍显浓郁的红色。凛的那件还被江大肆嘲笑像女生的衣服，搞得他差点赌气不穿了。遥则是很少穿这种鲜亮明艳的颜色，这么一来两个人穿着新和服都很害羞拘谨。  
真琴的妹妹长大了些，是个吵吵闹闹心直口快的小姑娘，看着他们两个突然插一句嘴：“你们要结婚了吗？为什么穿着好配的衣服，还这么害羞？”  
松冈凛正坐着喝茶，闻言一下子被呛住了，当即咳得天昏地暗，又忍不住偷眼看看七濑遥的反应。遥也在喝茶，面沉如水八风不动。松冈凛失望之余又看见遥的耳朵尖好像有一点点发红，不由得在心里暗笑。  
吵架之后他几乎没法面对七濑遥，好在有江从中调解，很快两个人的关系就恢复了。令他怨念的是安眠药这一节好像也就这么揭过，令他有种被遥耍了的感觉。他几次三番想问清楚，但一看见遥苍白的脸色就又把话咽回去了。  
遥的态度忽冷忽热让他摸不着头脑。有的时候他很温和很好说话，有的时候又相当冷淡甚至绝情。这两种模式还切换得十分熟练完全没有刻意感。这让凛心里非常没底，他暗下决心无论如何都要告白，向遥讨一个明确的答案。就像此刻，他为了遥的一点点细小的反应就开心得不得了，这样的恋爱怎么说都太不靠谱了。  
黄昏时分村子里有传统的祭典，各式各样的章鱼灯依次点燃，孩子们在苹果糖和烤章鱼的温暖香气中欢笑着跑来跑去。七濑遥似乎心情很好，走在松冈凛的身边脸上神情非常温柔，眸光融融摇漾着灯火的影子。  
人非常多，松冈凛别别扭扭地挽住遥的胳膊：“遥，这样不容易走散。你……你有没有什么想吃的？”  
七濑遥意外地好说话，指指棉花糖的摊位：“我要那个。”他吃棉花糖是小动物一样小口小口一点点地舔，粉色的小舌头露出来一点又缩回去，勾得人心里发痒。偏偏脸上又是一派淡定。松冈凛完全没有意识到自己一路走一路盯着遥看，直到七濑遥诧异地看着他：“我脸上有东西？……”迟疑地把棉花糖递过去：“你要吃吗？”  
我不想吃棉花糖，我想吃你……你看起来比棉花糖好吃多了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
松冈凛同学默默地磨了磨自己寂寞的鲨鱼牙，欲哭无泪。  
祭典永远是属于小孩子的，他们两个人都已经远离了那个时候。没有渚这样活跃气氛的存在一起来，走着走着就变得没有话说。但即便什么也不说，新年快乐的气氛还是深深地感染到了他们。七濑遥站在一个大盆前看四个小孩子捞金鱼看了好一会儿。光线不是很亮，他脸上半明半昧，有一种很婉转精致的伤感。  
松冈凛笑道：“遥，我记得你好像特别会捞金鱼，小学的时候——”他看见遥脸上的神情，突然顿住不说了。七濑遥转过身道：“我们去神社吧。”  
天完全黑下去，像一个透明的暗蓝色罩子倒扣在暖黄色的小小村庄上。遥的和服在这片微光中仿佛夜空的延续，又像是流淌的水。上台阶的时候七濑遥有点气喘，凛抓着他的手尽力给予他一点支撑。路过七濑家，两个人都没有停顿，逐渐远离了那座黑着灯的木质房子。  
对七濑遥来说父母与其说是一处港湾不若说是一个伤疤。这个疤日久年深早已经不会觉到疼痛，只有在这种万家欢乐的时刻才会被触动想要逃离。他从小就谙熟逃避的姿态，用薄而坚硬的屏障将自己与世界割裂，因为没有触觉就感觉不到疼痛，不在意才不会被伤害。直到松冈凛出现在他的生命里，轻而易举地燃烧了他所有的少年轻狂。  
凛握着自己的手紧了紧，遥犹豫了一下没有挣开。这种幸福的感觉让他几乎窒息甚至觉得恐惧，眼前出现了伏在凛背上时走的那段黑暗的楼梯。要是这段台阶也永远没有终结呢。他在昏暗的光线里侧过头看松冈凛，男人的脸上有种很执着温柔的神情。凛虽然因为很多事变得傲娇不坦率，那颗温柔执着的心却始终没有改变。  
能和凛一起生活下去的女孩子真是太幸福了。但我只能在有限的时间里，陪着他走尽量远的路。  
两人沿着石阶走进鹗崎神社那庄重威严的建筑内，里面灯火通明，挂满了无数人写下的新年祈望。鹗崎神社供奉的神明不仅保佑人们五谷丰登、打渔安全，还时不时地保佑当地人顺产和学业有成，在岩鸢地区的威望非常之高。凛遥都合掌向神明许了愿，把那个穿着红绳的小木牌挂在墙上。  
参拜完毕后两人各自抽了一签，凛是上吉，有一条“有机会做一直想做的事”。遥展开纸条眉心一跳，赫然又是中吉。  
“……‘等的人会离开’？这算什么吉？”凛把纸条拿过来皱着眉头念。  
七濑遥伸手拿回纸条放在口袋里：“不……说不定真的是吉呢。”  
鹗崎神社是一个绝佳的观景点，还有古人将这里看到壮阔景色写进和歌中。在神社后面就是波光粼粼的大海。站在参天的古树下俯瞰，小渔村的全貌可以尽收眼底：紧密排列的民居，海港处密密麻麻的白色桅杆，蜿蜒着在山林中爬行的小路，无一不诉说着浓厚的生活气息。看到这些景色的人会深刻感觉到自己是活着的，并由此迸发出内心对生活的热爱。  
看着浩瀚无垠的大海和晴朗的星空，凛原本紧张的心情慢慢平复下来。神社后面没什么人，微咸的海风吹起他们的头发和围巾。山下的祭典突然放起了焰火，人们的喧嚣声隐隐约约地传过来。五颜六色的花朵在天际炸裂盛放灿若明星，似乎能感到流动的生命和祈望在天地之间振荡不息。  
七濑遥仰起脸喃喃地说：“真美。”  
烟火盛开的一瞬间照亮他的脸和瞳孔。松冈凛也跟着看向天空：“烟火是大家的愿望吧。说起来，遥的愿望关于什么？”  
那一瞬间的灿烂消失犹如光阴寂灭，七濑遥偏过脸：“我的愿望是什么很重要吗？”  
松冈凛无数次在脑内模拟过这一刻。他惊讶自己会这样平静，把遥的手紧紧握在手心里：“是的，很重要，至少对我来说很重要。遥，我不知道你怎样看我，但我今天必须要说，我喜欢你，甚至于很爱你。你没有义务对我作出回应，我只想让你知道我愿意陪着你一起渡过任何艰难和痛苦，我能够接受你所有的样子，我愿意为了你一直等下去——七濑遥，”他凑近遥的脸，眼神认真而深情：“我希望成为你的归宿。”  
此时世界都不存在了，只有被他握在手心里的这个人。彼此的呼吸和心跳缓慢钝重，无比缠绵。遥听着他的话微微动容，眼睛里面好像有一点泪意闪烁。有一瞬间凛几乎以为他要哭了，遥却缓慢而坚定地把手抽回。  
凛的心一点点沉下去。七濑遥慢慢地说：“凛，你不知道自己在做什么。三年前你说永远不会再和我一起游泳，我们从那个时候开始就已经不可能了。你不觉得你很莫名其妙吗？已经离开了，你还回来做什么？”  
他用的是一贯冷淡的语调，但语气里面又有点无可奈何的感觉：“我本来打算等你回队的时候再说的，现在提前说了也好。凛，以后我们不要再见面了。看见你我会觉得很困扰。”  
这话的意思就等同说，他不但拒绝了凛，而且很讨厌他，讨厌到不想看见的程度。  
松冈凛想过自己会失望，却没想过会被拒绝得这么彻底。他只觉得心下一片冰凉，喃喃道：“……不，这个理由我不接受……你不会因为一件三年前的事……”  
“对你来说可能只是一件不太重要足以被时间淹没的小事，但对我来说是很深的伤害。”遥漂亮的眼睛好像透明的无机质，不泄露一丝情感。“松冈凛，离开是你自己选择的，我已经接受了你离开的事实，没有办法再迎接你回来。和你牵扯的这么一段时间我确认了一件事，我没有释怀三年前的事情——我没有原谅你。”  
“没关系……”凛艰难地说：“我可以等……我可以……遥，我可以弥补……”  
七濑遥轻蔑地看了他一眼：“凛，你真的了解我吗？你连我失去了什么都不了解，怎么弥补？我从前不拒绝你不代表我可以接受你，我不想和你在一起！你非要我把话说得这么明白才能听懂吗！”  
凛从不知道语言会比利刃让人更觉得痛。他几乎无法呼吸，后退了一步抓住胸前的衣服。遥不会说这种话……遥不会伤害别人……遥是温柔的，温柔的，温柔的……  
到底哪个遥是真的？他渐渐也开始迷糊了。  
“我伤害了你，真的很抱歉……很抱歉……”他抖着声音说，“遥，你会这么在意，是不是说你曾经也很在意我？——你有没有，有没有一点点的喜欢过我？”  
山风在远处隐隐呼啸，他们在这一片浩瀚的黑暗中相对而立。十年光阴倏忽一瞬，来路不明，去路不清，统统淹没于无尽的沧海横流。  
他不敢看遥的表情，只听见对方叹息的声音：“我确实很在意，你曾经是我唯一的……最在乎的朋友。凛，我很感激遇见了你，但是很抱歉，我没有喜欢过你。”他清晰缓慢地重复了一遍，好像说给自己听的：“——从来没有。”  
七濑遥转过身大步走出了神社，枯枝在他脚下发出悲鸣般折断的声音。凛没有跟上去，像被钉住了一般呆立在原地。远处祭典散场，风从树杈间穿过好像把仅存的一点点温度都带走了。寒风中他蹲下身体，用力地捂住了眼睛。

十  
戴着粉色毛线帽的小女孩推开小便利店的木门，兴奋地冲进店面后的居室：“妈！我回来了！你看这是邻居哥哥买给我的面具！”  
坐在灯下绣被面的慈祥妇人抬起脸温和地看着孩子红扑扑的脸：“新年祭典怎么样，好玩吗？”  
“好玩！还放了烟火呢！夏日祭的时候我还要去！”小女孩的眼睛和星星一样亮晶晶的，显然兴奋极了。  
“行，下次还让哥哥带你去吧，你自己去不安全。”妇人慈爱地说着，侧耳听了听：“你刚才进来的时候关好门了吗？好像在响。”  
除了隐隐的风声，确实传来了某种截然不同的微弱的声波震荡。小女孩跳起来：“有人在敲门！我去开！”  
没等母亲出声她已经蹬蹬蹬跑到外面打开了门。门外寒风里站着一个很清瘦的少年，微微底下头看着她，声音沙哑：“请问……现在还营业吗？”  
小女孩本想摇头，却注意到对方没带手套，暴露在空气里的手指微微颤抖着。这个哥哥看上去很冷。这个想法让她改口道：“嗯，马上就要关门了，不过你想要什么？进来吧。”  
屋里的暖气烧得很足，狭小然而温馨的室内，一切呼啸的寒风和冰封的空气都被隔绝于厚重墙壁之外。可是这种温馨似乎完全没有感染到这个少年——他的颤抖没有停止。  
这少年的脸非常精致却异常苍白，衬着墨黑的头发，整个人看上去有种虚弱的美感。他要了两罐啤酒，掏零钱的时候因为手指抖得太厉害，几个硬币从指间掉落下来在柜台和地上滚动。  
小女孩短促地惊叫了一声替他把硬币捡起来，担忧地问：“大哥哥，你身体不舒服吗？”  
她没有得到任何回答。少年的眼神让她想起海边被雪覆盖的原野，纷纷杂杂无数尘埃落尽，最终空无一物。她看着他打开门，背影慢慢消失在寒冷的夜色里。  
七濑遥走出便利店穿过祭典散场三三两两结伴回家的喧笑人群。热闹气氛的余温犹在，他在其中显得格格不入。不少人用好奇的目光打量这个脸上苍白得一点血色也没有的年轻男孩子，纷纷给他让出一条路来。夜色慢慢深重，灯火笑语都逐渐阑珊，他在在路上一个人慢慢地走，最后停在睦月桥边。  
人群已经散尽，四周只有空寂的水声和风声。一盏昏黄路灯仿佛哭泣的眼睛，泪水落在他的头发和那件松冈凛的外套上。仿佛承受不住这光线的重压似的，他靠着路灯柱子慢慢滑坐在地上。  
……结束了。  
说那些话的时候，他几乎不敢去看凛的眼睛。那痛苦的，深情的，难以置信的眼神让他每说一个字都像是凌迟，在心上用刀片狠狠剜着，鲜血淋漓却没有声音。  
他和松冈凛的每一次重逢，都好像再一次的告别。不知道什么时候天上开始飘起细小的雪花，就像初中的那个冬天，他看着凛的背影匆匆地消失在路口——他一次都没有回头。  
疼痛太剧烈反倒会让人觉得麻木。他感觉不到任何东西，除了深入骨髓、没有尽头、无边无际的冷，如同淹没在深海里，无光无声。为了在这个世界里抓住一点实感，遥用力叩开易拉罐的金属环仰头灌下冰凉的液体。酒精在胃里烧灼着让人觉得有一点点温暖，眼前浮现出凛的红色头发和他微笑的神情。  
七濑遥心里猛地一痛，抓住胸前的衣服倾身剧烈地呕吐起来，打翻的啤酒罐子里琥珀色液体流了一地，慢慢结成了冰。他隐隐觉得自己的血也要结成冰了，身体好像被掏空一般，连意识都开始变得昏沉。痉挛的手指挣扎着摸到口袋里的手机找到真琴的号码，却迟迟按不下那个拨出的键，最终自暴自弃地任由手机滑在地上。  
他不想让真琴看到这个样子的自己，他也不想看到真琴难过却还要强作笑颜的神情，那会让他觉得非常非常愧疚。  
脑子里面空白的眩晕感很像是濒死，他的灵魂好像有一瞬间从身体里面漂浮出来，居高临下冷冷地注视着这个苍白虚弱的肉体。一阵阴寒的风吹过来让他突然打了个寒颤，眼前的黑雾慢慢退却，意识也恢复了一点。  
不行。他对自己说。这个样子不行。  
要好好活下去，为了凛和真琴……  
一旦恢复了意识，生理上的痛觉就卷土重来了。七濑遥虚弱到站不起来，从大脑到脚踝都在尖叫着释放疼痛。他靠在路灯柱子上，冷汗涔涔而下。  
天气冷的时候最容易勾起旧伤，再加上拖了又拖一直没有痊愈的胃出血，让他觉得呼吸都像是刀割一样。他心里清楚现在应该拿起手机给别人打一个电话，却不知道该打给谁。如今他是真正地无家可归。没有办法回去，没有脸回去。  
地上的手机突然振动，屏幕显示的名字是“凛”。七濑遥盯着那一方屏幕，似乎能看见电话那头男人的脸。他几乎控制不住自己去按了接听，男人焦急的声音一下子划破夜里寂静的空气直扑耳膜：  
“喂！遥！你现在在哪儿？！”  
七濑遥不想回答，也没有力气回答，只是闭了闭眼睛。凛放软了语气自顾自说下去：“你一个人这么晚了不安全，先回来，我们之间的事以后可以慢慢说。”  
有什么好说的？能说的都已经说尽了，再说下去也无非是彼此纠缠徒增遗憾罢了。  
“遥？你在听吗？告诉我你在哪，我去接你。现在外面太冷了，你身体还没有恢复病情会加重的。”凛的呼吸很急促，焦急里面却掩不住温柔。  
“……”  
“你怎么不说话？”  
凛似乎意识到遥是铁了心不肯开口，于是也不再说话，话筒里只有呼吸和细微电流的声音。沉默了一会儿，凛突然说：“遥，我总觉得你刚才说的话……是在骗我。说是自我感觉太良好也好……但我知道，你一向就是个只会想着别人的笨蛋。我已经不是从前那个幼稚的松冈凛了，能承受自己选择的后果，也能为我们两个人的未来负起责任，你可以相信我。”他的声音沉沉地从电话那头传过来，带着几乎要把人溺死的温情。  
有些人是这样的。尽管你用尽全力去离开他，遗忘他，却还是会在每一个听到他、想到他、见到他的瞬间重新爱上。是一座永远走不出去的迷宫，无论走向何处最后都无可回避地到达同样的终点。  
……为什么你要这么固执呢。他靠在柱子上握着手机模模糊糊地想。找一个你喜欢的女孩子，好好地游你的泳，忘掉七濑遥以及那些让我们都痛楚不堪的过去，其实没有那么难啊。  
那么我为什么又……这么固执地爱你呢？

“嘟——嘟——嘟——”  
松冈凛眉心一跳，把手机拿到眼前。  
被挂断了。  
他看了看四周，夜色笼罩下的岩尾町一片寂静，脚下的路蜿蜒曲折，连他自己也不知道该往哪里走。细小的雪花已经在他肩头铺了浅浅一层，他却没有心情将之拂去。全部的心神都被遥占据了。  
他在树林里待了很久，从打击中慢慢恢复过来之后越想越觉得遥的态度十分怪异。一起生活的日子里那些亲昵和微笑实在太自然，开心也是真的。如果连这个都可以假装才是真正的可怕。——遥不是那样的人。  
遥吃的大量安眠药还有不知名的身体乏力，似乎都指向了他完全不了解的过去。在缺失的那三年里究竟发生了什么，也许是遥拒绝自己的关键。松冈凛告诉自己，既然有勇气承认自己的喜欢，就应该有在这条路上努力到最后的觉悟。  
游泳也是，追求遥也是。放弃得那么轻易不是松冈凛会做的事。况且他也不再是那个在澳大利亚孤立无援的幼童了。成长会让人变得强大，他庆幸自己尚可以保留理智。  
当务之急是找到遥，他不抱希望地拨出了电话，居然有人接。只是遥自始至终都不说话，不管他说了什么，那边都只传来微弱的风声和水声。  
——等等，水声？  
浅海都已经结冰了，有水声不大可能，那么只有一个地方有那样的声音：歧和川！  
凛立刻往睦月桥的方向走去。不知为何他突然有种极度糟糕的感觉，仿佛某种不好的事情就要发生了。遥溺水的那一幕浮上心头挥之不去，让他因为过分的焦灼而奔跑起来。  
混蛋，你给我好好的啊。不然我会……

七濑遥看着被挂断的电话出神，最后慢慢地叹息了一声。他的声音很轻，好像融雪一般很快就在空气里消散了。  
突然身后传来窸窣的脚步声，一个说不上熟悉的略带哭腔的声音响起来：“你为什么要挂断凛前辈的电话？！”  
遥略略一惊，抬头看见不远的地方站着个个子小小的少年。银灰色头发，眼睛下面有颗泪痣。长得相当可爱，但现在哭得眼圈通红一脸都是泪痕，说不出的狼狈可怜。  
这孩子看起来相当眼熟。他没有力气说话，缓了缓才道：“你是……凛的队友？……你怎么会在这儿？”  
似鸟只是瞪着他一言不发，蓝绿色的大眼睛里又开始眼泪汪汪的。七濑遥简直莫名其妙，勉强撑着地站起来靠住路灯柱：“……如果你找凛有事，给他打电话就行。”  
他一站起来就觉得不好。血压太低了，眼前又开始一阵阵发黑，几乎站不住脚。似鸟好像酝酿了一会儿情绪终于满格，一下子哭出来：“为什么前辈会喜欢你这样的人！我从高中的时候就一直陪在他身边，你有你的同伴，可是前辈最寂寞的时候身边只有我而已！”似鸟激烈地说：“为什么他喜欢的不是我呢！”  
七濑遥愕然地看着似鸟，字字句句都像钢针扎进太阳穴里。他一只手扶住额头：“你……一直在跟着我们对吗？”  
太好猜测了。一心倾慕前辈的少年，在新年的这一夜跑来想亲口说一句新年快乐，却无意看到了喜欢的人向别人告白的全过程。换做是谁大概都会崩溃。  
“前辈的心里永远只有你！游泳是为了你，发呆的时候看的是你的照片，连晚上做梦叫的都是你的名字！我就和他躺在一个房间里，他却不愿意看我一眼！他这么喜欢你……你为什么不肯接受他？”  
似鸟的话尾音还在空气里激烈振荡，遥只觉得头疼欲裂。  
“你的逻辑有问题。他喜欢我，我为什么一定要喜欢他？我理解你想让凛幸福的心情，但很遗憾，那个人不是我。”他尽量平静地说：“很抱歉我现在状态很差，不陪你聊下去了。有什么事情，直接去找松冈凛吧。”  
因为体会到和似鸟相似的心情，他一瞬间甚至有点同病相怜的心绪。喜欢一个人就是这么的苦。在得到确切答复之前，这就是无望的、庞大的、隐秘的折磨。  
但是我们还是要在这个世界上生存下去，还是要带着这份折磨不停地走，直到走不下去为止。在你以为那是不能接受的痛楚的时候，其实咬咬牙也就挺过来了。  
人类永远比自己想象的要坚强。  
七濑遥转身往桥上走去。似鸟立在原地愣了一会，追上去拉他：“等等！我还有话问你！”  
因为激动，他那一下力道相当猛。遥本来站立不稳，给他这么一扑大脑猛地眩晕。身体不稳地向一边倒去，瞬间滚下了倾斜的河堤！  
似鸟惊恐地睁大了眼睛，一声尖叫卡在喉咙里。他徒劳地伸手去抓只抓到一手空气，眼睁睁地看着七濑遥的身影被湍急的河水淹没了。  
这一切发生在电光火石之间，似鸟一瞬间大脑一片空白，瘫坐在落雪的河岸上。潜意识告诉他应该赶快下去救人，但他就是像被定住一般动弹不得。  
短暂的空白后无数个念头飞速滑过脑海：七濑遥不是很会游泳吗？我没必要救他。水这么冷他会不会出事？为什么他还没有浮上来？他会不会死？他死了凛会很伤心的。他死了……凛前辈会不会看我一眼……？  
这种种思绪不过一个闪念。他还没来得及为自己的恶毒念头战栗，就听见了一个撕心裂肺的声音：  
“——遥！！！”  
似鸟猝然回头，松冈凛像一道红色的闪电扑到近前，飞快地甩掉了外罩的和衣，匆匆把手机扔下便沿着河堤迅速往下蹭：“打电话叫人来！”  
“前辈！你别下去！水这么急，万一你也……！”似鸟跟着扑上去一手死拉住他往上拖：“七濑遥他那么会游泳，你根本不用救他！”  
他是下了死力气，松冈凛一时竟然挣脱不开，暴怒道：“放手！”  
“不放！”似鸟倔强地说。这是他第一次敢当面忤逆松冈凛的意志，指使他的与其说是勇气不若说是恐惧。松冈凛是他世界里重要的支点，他无论如何不能放凛去冒这样的险。  
两人僵持了数秒，七濑遥的头仍然没有露出水面。松冈凛的脸色因为极度的紧张白得发青。已经过去一分多钟，遥很有可能已经溺水了。拖得时间越久，就越可能……  
他极力克制着从神经末梢开始的颤抖，强迫自己不要去作那些巨大而恐怖的假设：“似鸟，你听清楚。七濑遥死了我绝对不会活下去。想要怎样的结局，你自己选。”  
说出这些话的时候他的神情慢慢冷静，眼睛里仿佛燃烧着红色的火，极度激烈又极度坚硬。似鸟几乎觉得自己要被这目光灼伤了，不由自主地放开了手，眼睁睁地看着松冈凛纵身一跃，转瞬消失在了波浪深处。  
“前辈！！！”他徒劳地喊了一声跌坐在河堤上，眼泪汹涌而下。

冬天的河水没有任何温柔可言。这是绝对寒冷严酷的世界，与国际标准游泳池中的恒温循环净化水截然不同。没入的瞬间松冈凛感到了来自四面八方的水压和浸入骨髓的冷，四肢僵硬得几乎不像自己的。在刺骨的冰凉中大脑完全无法工作，他花了一点时间才慢慢找回自己的身体。  
……要赶快找到遥，剩下的时间不多了。  
夜里水下能见度非常低，他只能尽量地沿着水流方向一点点摸索。寒冷使氧气的消耗急剧增加，松冈凛不得不游一段就浮上水面换气。这样重复了几次，他感到自己的体力也到了一个极限。  
水底充满密不透光的黑暗。就在他几乎要绝望的时候手指似乎接触到了什么柔软的东西。他下意识拿手一抓，竟然是布料的触感。凛脑子里一个激灵顺着摸过去，但麻木的手指已经感觉不到更多的东西。他拖着那个好像是人体的东西奋力踩水，在肺里最后一口气消耗完的瞬间破水而出。  
肺部火辣辣地痛，他大口吸进冰凉的空气，转头看到了怀中七濑遥苍白毫无生气的脸。遥看上去像是死了，软绵绵地伏在他的怀里，随着水流毫无知觉地浮动。他身上还穿着那件和服，浸了水之后变成一种死寂的深蓝，好像一块万古不化的坚冰。  
松冈凛刹那间觉得自己也死了。有好一会儿他不知道自己在做什么，怎么被人拉上岸，怎么被裹上毯子他全不记得，只是紧紧地抱着怀里的人，好像一个快要冻死的人在这个冰凉的世界里抱着最后一点温暖。  
可是不对。……遥，你为什么会这么冷？……如果我抱着你，你会好一点吗？  
好像有人在很大声地说什么，但那些声音他全都听不进去，好像隔着很厚很厚的玻璃只剩下残破的尾音。  
“凛！松冈凛！你醒醒！放开遥！他需要抢救！”有人在奋力晃动他的身体。  
……他们在说什么？我醒着啊。  
“松冈凛！放松！遥没有死！你赶快放开！”是真琴焦急的声音。  
……遥没有死？  
所有人都看见原本面如死灰的松冈凛一瞬间以常人难以想象的速度跳起来，把怀里的七濑遥平放在地上开始熟练地做急救措施。他动作快而且手法专业，旁人根本插不上手。而且从他血丝密布的眼睛来看，插手的人可能会死得相当惨。  
七濑遥的状况几乎是一脚踏进鬼门关，呼吸和心跳都停了。松冈凛给他做了半天心肺复苏和人工呼吸他的胸膛才好不容易微微有了起伏。凛脚下一软，整个人坐倒在地上全身几乎脱力。  
有人替他和遥换了干燥暖和的衣服，真琴开始给遥按摩帮他身体回暖。松冈凛也不动，只是愣愣地看着七濑遥颜色冰白的脸。  
心脏还是跳得很快，胸腔里那种胀痛感让他非常不舒服。他想起自己目睹遥坠河的一瞬间，仍然感觉惊魂未定。  
对似鸟说遥死了就活不下去并不是句单纯的威胁。虽然他也清楚自己还年轻，这么轻率地把命系在别的男人身上对不起母亲也对不起江——他的生命和某种绝对无法抛弃的责任联系在一起，但他还是那么说了。  
遥的灵魂好像已经在不自知中牢牢嵌入了他的生命。假设缺失了一半，他此生都将残缺不全痛不欲生。  
你这个混蛋。他慢慢地，几乎是叹息地想。为什么这么让人操心呢。  
遥似乎对他的目光有所反应，皱起眉头难受地呛咳起来，过了一会儿半睁了睁眼睛又合上了。  
凛立刻凑近，用难以想象的温柔语调慢慢道：“遥，你怎么样？”  
“……好……疼……”  
“哪里疼？你现在还不能乱动，我一会儿就带你去找医生好不好？”  
疼……全部……很……多……水……”七濑遥的意识似乎努力想要清醒过来，却被困在某个混乱的噩梦里：“救……啊……”他痛苦地蜷起身体，仿佛在努力抵御某种外来的伤害，语调都变成了破碎的呻吟。  
刚才已经检查过，遥并没有受伤，他的状态实在不对劲。凛看了旁边的真琴一眼，发现真琴的脸色也很难看。但此刻他实在没有精力多想，轻轻拍拍遥的脸：“乖，没事了。快点醒过来，没关系的，我和真琴都在这里。”  
“啊……啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！！”被他的触碰刺激到了似的，七濑遥一瞬间几乎是撕心裂肺地痛呼起来，声音尖利得让人觉得他简直已经崩溃了。旁边的人一下没按住他，他整个人痛得在地上打滚，因为蜷缩得太用力甚至能听到骨骼发出咯咯的声音。  
这一下变故太突然，所有人都愣住了。凛最先扑上去把他箍在怀里防止他伤害自己，厉声道：“七濑遥！醒过来！没事了！你给我睁开眼睛！”  
遥本来就就缺氧，刚才那一下几乎耗尽了他全部的力气。因为竭力地呼吸，他的脸色从苍白中隐隐泛出青灰，看上去甚至比溺水的时候还要糟糕。他虽然不叫了，全身却仍旧因为不知名的疼痛剧烈发抖。松冈凛牢牢箍着他，抬头看向脸色惨白的真琴：“这他妈到底怎么回事？！”  
真琴一语不发走过来在他身边蹲下，在凛还没来得及反应的时候一个手刀劈在七濑遥脆弱的后颈上。  
“你干什么！”  
橘真琴叹了口气：“这样……他会好过一些。”

十一  
新年第一夜，岩鸢市中心医院住院部的大楼灯火通明。两个男人并肩快步穿过因为节日稍显冷清的一楼大厅向电梯走去。  
此时夜已经深了。值班小护士坐在办公桌前打瞌睡，迷迷糊糊地一抬头只看见两个匆匆走过去的背影。稍高的那个茶色头发，脚步稍稍迟缓，似乎已经非常疲倦。旁边那个发色近乎紫红，衣着凌乱，黑色大衣上甚至印着深深浅浅大块水迹，脊背却挺得笔直，步伐快而不乱。  
他是那种就算落魄也不会显得颓唐的男人。她下意识地这么觉得。然而很快，这两个奇怪的人就转过拐角消失在她的视线里。

“几楼？”  
“七楼。”松冈凛靠在电梯壁上捏了捏眉心漫声答道。狭小的钢铁空间内一时寂然，连气流声音都微不可闻。  
电梯的数字不断上升跳动，松冈凛面沉如水一语不发。真琴试探着问：“凛，如果你累了的话，这里我来——”  
“不累。”男人简短地回答。  
很明显，松冈凛不想跟任何人说话。从把遥送到医院到现在，他整个人似乎陷入了一种极端的自我封闭中。但凛究竟在想什么，真琴不得而知。  
凛不是七濑遥，而自己也并非能看穿所有人的心思。换句话说，即便拥有那样的能力，也是得不到救赎和祝福的。  
真琴随着凛走出电梯一面沉浸在自己的思绪之中，冷不丁与路过的的护士迎面撞上。  
“啊！”空输液瓶脱手掉在地上发出很响的声音，但好在是塑料材质，并没玻璃飞溅的场景发生。小护士惊得后退了两步，直到一双手重新把东西递还给她：“抱歉……你没事吧？”  
这声音在她听来其实相当熟悉，是以她抬起头脱口而出：“橘君？！”  
“理惠？”真琴迅速扫视了一眼身侧，凛冷眼看着这一幕面无表情。他在心里长长地叹息了一声。  
小护士全不觉察，只是一个劲儿地说：“你好久都没来了！当然啦，我也不希望在这种地方遇见你……那，橘君你生病了吗？还是原来那个朋友——？”  
“我没事，还是……还是他。出了一点意外。”真琴温和地说：“我现在要去看看他，你去忙吧。”  
七濑遥险险捡回一条命，但情况非常不乐观。就算是在深度昏迷之中也不由自主地发出痛苦的呻吟，似乎完全被那种噩梦一般的痛楚裹住将要窒息了。他的脑电波非常紊乱，初步判断可能是某种精神疾病，需要进一步检查。但此时正值新年假期，相关的专家正好在休假，几个值班的实习医生一时竟然没有人说得清楚怎么回事，只能给他推了一针镇静剂先压制住。  
松冈凛沉默地站在床边看着他们给遥打针。冰凉的液体慢慢流进淡青色的血脉里，遥的手指轻微痉挛了一下，好像要抓住什么似的，但最终无力地垂下来。  
在惨白的日光灯下他的脸色白得如同冰玉，看上去一点温度也没有，脸上露出溺水般深深的无助和茫然。  
这和记忆中的七濑遥相去甚远。他知道遥很美，但不是现在这种虚弱的美。他应该是柔韧的、优雅的、自由的。永远被水所包容，而不是被水吞噬。这个看上去日渐消瘦、生命力日渐流失的，脆弱的身体，他无论如何都想不到有一天会属于七濑遥。  
他以为自己还有很多时间慢慢等，但遥——  
凛突然打了个冷战。  
但遥可能已经，没有时间了。  
那种精神与肉体的脱离感再度袭击了他。恍惚中他听见真琴在说：“理惠，请你给三夏医生打个电话吧……他现在……这个样子……已经……”  
很奇怪。他听见了一切，却完全不能理解。在他已经完全成长起来，变得能够承担责任的这个时候；在他已经足以承受苦难和颓唐的时候——他被一个关于七濑遥的恐怖设想轻易地击败溃不成军。  
周围的声音变得很动荡。遥发起高烧，因为肺部受损可能转为肺炎。他的脸上带着一点病态的嫣红，干裂苍白的嘴唇微微张开，看上去可怜得简直让人心里发软。松冈凛魔怔了似的伸手握住他垂在被单外面的那只无力的手。遥身上烧得滚烫，指尖却是冰凉的，寒意一直透进凛的骨头缝里去，让他觉得自己从手指到心脏都被冻住了。  
……快点好起来。  
等你好了，我就……  
身边来来往往的人一直没有断，他都充耳不闻。有人叫他让开一点他也全不理会。他只是站在七濑遥的床边握着他的手，呆呆地守了一个整夜。

次日三夏医生从外地赶回，大略看过遥的情况后和真琴进行了一次很长的谈话。两人面色都很凝重，但松冈凛已经没有更多精力去想这些事情。  
他守在房里，遥的烧还没有退，因为药物的作用出了一身汗。护士拿着干净的病号服敲敲门道：“先生，是我来换还是您替他换？”  
“我来吧。”凛接过衣服，年轻的女孩子知趣地带上了门。这是他第一次离遥这样近，心中却全无绮念。凛很快替遥换好了上衣，用被单把他的上半身妥帖地盖好以防受凉。他原本以为裤子也可以速战速决，却在看见遥的腿的时候猛地怔住了。  
那感觉简直像被一个炸雷当头劈中。他一瞬间觉得耳朵里嗡嗡作响，手不受控制地剧烈颤抖。但与此同时，许多原本混沌的疑问也慢慢浮上水面变得清晰。他的心脏砰砰作响，冷汗涔涔地顺着脊背流下来。眼前纵横的狰狞伤疤和七濑遥静如死水的眼神重合在一起，构成了混乱时空里巨大的讽刺。  
松冈凛几乎茫然地替遥换好了裤子盖上被单，跌跌撞撞地走出去在走廊椅子上坐下来。他从口袋里抓出烟盒和打火机，抖了半天都没点上，索性一把把香烟抓在手心里揉成了碎末。 光线从走廊尽头遥遥穿来，在墙壁上投射出男人叹息般的影子。一片寂静里他痛苦地垂下头把十指深深地插入了发间。  
“凛，你在这里做什么？”  
松冈凛抬起脸哑着声音道：“真琴……遥的腿，怎么回事？”  
出乎他的意料，真琴的神情相当平静：“我知道你早晚都会看见。”他在凛身边坐下，脸上没有笑意：“三年前，出了一场意外。”  
凛死死地盯着他：“既然是意外，为什么不告诉我？”  
“没有人会愿意把自己的伤痛挂在嘴边。也可能他觉得没有必要，既然他也不会再跟你一起游泳了。”真琴转过脸看着他：“说不会再跟他一起游泳的，不是你吗？”  
“我……”松冈凛被噎得说不出话。  
不对。他在心里反驳。有什么地方不对。在这之前他也曾经向江打听过遥的消息，但江知道的并不比他多。很明显，这场意外松冈江并不知情。遥和真琴恐怕刻意隐瞒了真相。这并不是真琴所说的“没有必要告诉”，而是根本不想提及。  
——为什么？  
不完整的真相常常就是谎言本身。真琴说的也许对，但根本没有触到问题的关键所在。什么时候的意外？怎样的意外？有多严重？为什么连当时的游泳队经理松冈江都一点儿印象都没有？  
真琴安抚地伸出一只手拍了拍他的肩：“不要想了，都已经是过去的事了。”  
“遥他……以后都没办法游泳了吗？”  
“大概吧。”真琴含糊不清地说，“你不用替他难过，虽然我们都……”他看向松冈凛：“凛，我的确对你隐瞒了一些事。虽然我很想说出来，但我更希望能让遥自己来说。”他站起身俯视着凛不甘的眼睛：“……如果真的有那么一天的话。”  
他们之间这场短暂的谈话遥全然不知情。他昏迷了四天，期间烧得不省人事。三夏医生说这不仅仅是肺炎，用中医的话来讲是郁结于心长久不发，又受到惊吓刺激才会如此。三夏是从前遥车祸时候的主治医生，对他们之间的事多少清楚一点，情知这病有一半是心病。他冷眼看了几天，只要不是瞎子都能看出松冈凛对七濑遥用情至深，只是偏偏当局者迷。  
真琴交代过他，假使凛问起遥的病情该如何回答。他当医生也有十好几年，人情世故见得多了，看见这两个人还是未免觉得心酸不忍。因为他已经不年轻了，自己的后悔，不愿再在如今的年轻人身上重演，是以凛问起来的时候他总是要比真琴交代的多说一些。  
遥的疼痛来自严重的应激性精神障碍，实际是精神类疾病的一种。三夏告诉凛这是受到重大创伤后留下的后遗症，可能溺水的经历激发了某种让他觉得极端疼痛的回忆。凛第一时间想到了遥腿上的伤痕，然而三夏医生对此语焉不详，凛看他每天十分忙碌也不好意思追根究底地问下去。  
在遥彻底清醒前他都无法自己从疼痛中脱身。三夏十分谨慎，只给他注射少量的神经抑制类药物。没有人知道他在经受着怎样的折磨，凛能做的只是握住他的手，让他在一片黑暗里有一点点温暖的支撑。  
这天傍晚真琴从家里带了些换洗衣服到医院来替凛的班。遥醒过一次但意识非常模糊，很快就又睡着了。不管怎样醒过来总是让人放心的，凛连续几天守着疲惫得不行，于是也不再拒绝。  
他还没走到医院门口，口袋里的手机突然振动。他掏出看了一眼接起来：“队长。”  
“你什么时候回来？这个假未免太长了吧？”电话那头男人的声音很冷硬，带着不可抗拒的威严。  
凛犹豫了一下：“我这边真的有事……能不能……”  
“松冈凛，我以为你还记得自己是个运动员？”那头冷笑了一声：“你很有能力，但再强的能力也会荒废。你最近长假不归、在街头和别人斗殴完全不顾及影响让我很失望。如果我没猜错，你应该和你的那个——小男朋友——厮混在一起？”  
“你怎么——”  
对方轻描淡写地打断他：“别以为我什么都不知道。提醒你一句，虽然队里现在对谈恋爱这件事放宽了，如果对方是个男人的话可能还是会有影响的。你的目标不是奥运会吗？近期队里会举行选拔赛，成绩直接和奥运参赛名额挂钩，要不要来你自己看着办，我可不希望你因为请太长时间假被开除了——凛，机会有限，错过就没了。对你来说什么比较重要，你自己权衡吧。”  
队长干脆利落地挂了电话，松冈凛握着手机呆立了半晌，觉得仿佛有一根铁丝绕着心脏越缠越紧，带来冰凉的窒息感。  
此时白昼将尽，月亮把半轮透明的影子印在天幕之上。太阳彻底没入地平线，徒留一片冷寂的紫色云霞化成逐渐深重的暮色。他立在这新年堪堪开始的凛冽晚风里，一步也走不下去，亦退无可退。  
队长说的没错，他的确忘记了。和遥在一起的时候他满心满眼只是七濑遥，运动员、游泳、国家队、奥运会，统统都化成了虚无微茫的背景。这种感觉实在太好，所以他只是逃避般地不愿想起。  
他终究是要回去的。  
和遥在一起的时候他很少考虑未来——可能因为本身就没抱很大的希望，他只能尽力地去感受在一起的时间，忘记了也许总有一天他必须在现在的生活和遥中做出选择——这一天以一种令人猝不及防的姿态已经立在他的面前。  
他没有办法离开这个样子的遥。他不舍得。但他也清楚利弊如何权衡：两个男人的恋情并不为大多数人所接受，也许会影响到他今后作为知名运动员的形象和发展，队里对恋爱也是不赞同的。况且奥运选拔对他来说是难得的机会，一旦错过，到下一届即便获得了参赛机会，身体状况也已经不在巅峰了。  
凛慢慢地往车站走，眼前浮现出母亲慈祥疲惫的脸。如果知道儿子爱上一个男人她会作何感想？如果自己最终没能完成父亲的愿望，父亲在地下是否也会觉得遗憾呢？  
很明显，选择七濑遥意味着他将把自己此刻拥有的生活全盘摔碎再重拼。但是否能经受住那样的冲击，他其实全无信心。  
遥已经说了不爱他，就算再等下去结局可能也还是一样。松冈凛心里清楚，一旦自己离开，实质即是自己的放弃。如此一来，他们之间真的再无可能了。  
他突然觉得很荒唐。他以为自己和七濑遥是花了十年酝酿出来的一往情深，奈何情深缘浅，从头至尾不过短短一月，悲欢离合竟然全数匆匆走完过场，一眨眼就到了落幕的时候。  
HARU.  
松冈凛低着头走在傍晚归家的人流里，慢慢地念出这个名字。白色的雾气从唇畔滑过，不过缱绻了短短瞬间。

次日松冈凛依旧如常来替真琴，神色无异，只是看上去有些心神不宁。真琴不免疑惑多问了两句：“怎么，凛，昨晚没睡好？”  
“挺好的。”  
他这么一回答真琴也接不下去，只得换了个话题：“说起来，你请这么久的假没关系吗？是不是很快就要回队里去了？”  
凛一面拿手机发短信一面漫不经心回答：“不急，我之前骨折的假还有两周。” 真琴本来也是随口一问，听他如此说也不往心里去。这几年他没少陪着遥呆在医院里，有时候那种独自一人守在病床前的感觉真心难熬。如今至少有个人可以作伴总是好的。  
遥的情况好了一些，意识已经恢复了，只是高烧过后整个人都虚脱无力，短短几天瘦得下巴都尖了，看上去更显小。凛给他换衣服的时候他明显不自在，偏偏又没有力气，给满把抱在怀里窘迫得脸都红了。  
他清醒后似鸟来过好几次，每次哭得稀里哗啦来求凛和遥原谅，搞得他们两个都头疼不已。这孩子原本没做错什么，真要说起来恐怕还是松冈凛欠他更多些。因为高烧遥的声带暂时失声只能拿根铅笔慢慢写，他花了两天慢慢写了封信给似鸟。内容不得而知，但从此似鸟就没再出现过。除夕夜发生的的一切似乎也随着似鸟的消失被一起抹去——遥不提起，于是他们都心照不宣。  
但与其说松冈凛放弃了不如说他换了方式。七濑遥何等敏锐，很快发觉凛的变化。假使从那个亲吻开始的凛有那么一点点真琴的味道，那么现在他好像更像他自己。  
他变得更强势，不轻易妥协，但温柔并不因此而少了一分。过去小心翼翼的爱和喜欢如今以更直接的方式塞到自己手中，七濑遥最招架不住的就是这样的男人。他其实是个性子比较淡的人，像真琴那样一直纵容两人的相处模式也是细水流年擦不出什么火花，但像松冈凛这样从小学第一面起就缠着不放的类型反而会让他在意得不行。  
感情这种事他永远也学不会主动。如果没人逼他，他一辈子都只会做缩头乌龟。  
松冈凛虽然不清楚其中的内情，但奇迹般地GET到了这个诀窍，并迅速在七濑遥身上实践了起来。  
真琴苦口婆心：“遥你把碗里的牛蒡吃掉吧医生说对你有好处。”  
七濑遥面无表情地看天花板：“难吃。不吃。”  
真琴还想说点什么，松冈凛一语不发上前一步把遥整个裹着被子抱起来靠床坐好又在他后背垫上了枕头，拿起真琴手边的碗坐在床边把满满的调羹送到七濑遥唇边：“吃。”  
他整个动作如行云流水般强势里面偏又透着满满的温柔。真琴目瞪口呆地看着七濑遥呆滞数秒后不但红了耳朵尖甚至连脸上都有点薄薄的绯色，且奇迹般地把他最不爱吃的牛蒡小口小口全吃掉了不由得大为惊异，深深感慨自己的育儿模式需要与时俱进。  
松冈凛这么弄了两天七濑遥觉得自己快要缴械投降了，于是和凛进行了一次严肃的谈话，大意是该说的都已经说过了你不要再这样了我真的会很困扰，以及潜台词是你应该去找一个好妹子请不要缠着我。  
但松冈凛同志坚决地表示遥你不用觉得困扰我对你好是我自愿的你只要接受就可以了，以及潜台词是老子吃定你了妹子是什么那能吃吗。  
于是谈话在两人互不妥协的状况下未达成任何和解。松冈凛依旧孜孜不倦地在攻克七濑遥的道路上努力着，直到这种僵持的局面被一个不期而至的男人打破了。  
那天天空阴沉又开始落簌簌的小雪。松冈凛接了个电话后匆匆地交代一声有事要出去就走了。真琴和遥都不知发生什么十分担心，待要打电话给凛又担心耽误了他的急事。两个人正在猜测间病房的门被人轻轻敲了敲，随后推门进来了一个人。  
那人身材高大健硕，穿着一身黑色的长风衣，一头令人惊异的银白色半长发随意地扎在脑后。他面容冷硬神情严肃，五官仿佛刀刻斧凿似的。这不是个温和的男人，但奇怪的是遥和真琴同时在这张脸上感受到了一丝熟悉。  
“请问松冈凛在吗？我是他的队长。”男人自我介绍。  
这下两人都想起原来这张脸是常常在游泳赛事上见到的。只不过他在镜头前常常带着泳帽或便帽，这么令人印象深刻的头发反而少有人见过。  
“凛他……刚才出去了，说是有事……你可以给他打个电话或者在这里等他……”  
“有事？他刚才明明让我来这儿找他。”男人皱紧眉头，倏忽露出一个讽刺的笑容：“这家伙不会是在躲我吧？”  
他扫了一眼真琴目光落在七濑遥脸上：“你是松冈凛的那个小男朋友？听说你以前也是练游泳的。”  
如果目光能凝成实质，队长的眼神大概会是铁或者石头那一类坚硬冰凉无感情的东西。遥被这样的目光看得很不舒服，微微往后缩了一下没说话。  
“练过游泳应该知道这东西学会不难，但要保持和提高速度就需要长期持久的训练，最忌讳的是大段的空窗期。换句话说运动员都是这样，一旦停下来身体就会变得懒惰，”他挑高了眉毛看着遥苍白的脸色：“说真的，松冈凛在想什么我真有点搞不清。”  
七濑遥淡淡地问：“你到底要说什么？”  
队长脸色一凛：“我来找松冈凛，他不在有些话还是请你们代为转达。入围赛不过是早晚的事，他再不回去训练即便参加也有可能选不上，到那个时候什么奥运冠军全都是扯淡。我珍惜他的才能，不想看他白白浪费。我不清楚你们之间的事也不关心，但假如你不是非他陪在身边不可还是让他归队比较好。如果你稍微了解他应该知道他对奥运会的执念有多深，这辈子可能也就这么一次了。”  
他这话的信息量相当大。七濑遥默默听着只是不做声。真琴看他脸色难看忍不住出声反驳：“你这人说话注意点！凛不归队关遥什么事？！”  
队长漫不经心地弹了弹衣袖上雪花化成的小水滴：“我说过了我不关心。我关心的是松冈凛什么时候归队，还有对他来说究竟是奥运会重要，还是守着一个病不致死的男人重要。  
这话说得已经很难听了，饶是真琴当场也要发作，却被七濑遥一只手按住了：“算了真琴，队长也是为凛考虑。”他转向银白发色的男人，语调仍是淡淡的：“等凛回来我会劝他回去，请回吧。”

傍晚松冈凛溜回来时已经听说了队长来过的消息。他在门外走廊上来回绕了十几圈才深吸一口气推开门走进去，七濑遥挂着吊瓶闭着眼睛很安静地躺在那里，看不出睡着了没。  
他脚步声一响遥就睁开了眼睛，也不看他，眼神慢慢扫过天花板轻轻道：“你们队里要进行奥运会的选拔。”  
“是。”松冈凛硬着头皮答。  
“你的假其实已经到期了，为什么不回去？奥运会不是你重要的梦想吗。还是说，你的梦想改变了？”  
“没有变。但是……因为我想……”  
“因为你想留下来。”七濑遥打断他。他的声音很轻，但说得缓慢清晰：“因为你害怕一旦离开我们就再也不可能了。凛，别傻了，我不值得你这么——”  
“你值得！”  
“就算留下来也没有可能，你这么做有什么意义？”  
“对我来说有意义。”松冈凛梗着脖子说。  
七濑遥难以置信地看着他，语调激动起来：“凛，我还以为你成长了，结果你一点都没有变。我和奥运会哪个重要你自己会不清楚吗？等一个可能永远也不会回应你的我值不值得你会不知道吗？两个男人有多么难你不了解吗？我不爱你、不爱你！你要我说多少遍——”  
“你说的这些我都知道，我不怕等。”松冈凛沉声道。“奥运会每四年就有一场，但你只有一个。错过了奥运会我可能会后悔四年，但错过了你，我会后悔一辈子。”  
七濑遥愣住了。这个瞬间他简直想捂住脸放声痛哭。他眼前的这个男人。这么深情、这么执着地爱着自己的男人。他无论如何都割舍不下放不开手的男人。  
“凛……”他的声音虚弱不堪：“算我求你……你走吧，回队里去参加奥运会的选拔赛。我真的……”  
我真的害怕你有一天会后悔。你的梦想、你的执念、你父亲的愿望、你为之耗费年光倾注心血忍受无数痛苦和孤寂想要达成的目标，我真的不想看到你因为我放弃。这个牺牲太深情也太沉重，原谅我真的无力承担。  
“我要是不走呢？”  
“那我也只有……逼你走。”七濑遥惨淡地笑了笑，伸出手握住床边垂下来的输液管，突然狠狠一拉！  
霎时间输液架应声而倒在地上碰撞出刺耳的响声，吊瓶砰的一声砸得粉碎玻璃四溅！输液架滚动剧烈地扯动了输液管，力道之大连手背上的胶布都扯开了，针头在肌肉里以可怕的角度旋转，七濑遥的手背登时吓人地青紫肿胀，血液从针孔里汩汩地冒出来。  
“你一天不回去，我就一天不让自己好过。”因为剧痛他的声音颤抖发虚：“你自己选吧。”  
“你……！”松冈凛霍然上前半步厉声道：“七濑遥！”  
七濑遥没受伤的那只手揪住前胸衣服，伏在床边大口大口喘气，冷汗顺着惨白的脸流下来：“松冈凛，你不是爱我吗……？”  
他的脸色实在是太难看了，简直像会随时断气似的。松冈凛心痛如绞，想上去扶住他却后退了半步低声喃喃道：“既然你这么想让我走，直说就是了，何必……”  
刚才的动静闹得太大，真琴和护士都赶过来，一看这阵势吓了一跳。那小护士看遥的手背鲜血淋漓想过去给他拔针，遥却在意识不清间猛然把手一缩，针头险些给他拗断了。这一下痛不可挡，他整个人都蜷成一团呻吟着剧烈发抖，小护士当下尖叫着叫人来，真琴勉力按住他一阵兵荒马乱才把针头拔了下来。  
七濑遥整个人像是从水里捞出来的，一双眼睛却只看着松冈凛。凛被他看得简直心里寸寸成灰，只剩凉透了的余烬。真琴不知道怎么会弄成这样，想问问情况，回头一看惊问：“凛？！你怎么了？”  
松冈凛站在一堆碎片中间面如死灰，心脏如同被千万把利刃穿胸而过。这一次七濑遥彻彻底底地赢了，他精准无比地捉住了松冈凛致命的弱点，然后毫不犹豫地一枪过去正中红心。  
他居然讨厌我……到了不惜伤害自己的地步吗？  
事已至此他不得不走了。他们之间已经成了死局，因为遥已经笃定他不敢再试……他没有本钱再试下去，如果是以伤害遥为代价。  
“你……你不用这样，真的……”他语无伦次地一边说一边往后退：“我、我这就走。如果你不想看见我，我以后都……”  
松冈凛的声音似乎在竭力压抑着哽咽：“遥……再见了。”  
七濑遥的手这一瞬间无法抑制地颤抖了一下，但只是轻轻合上眼睛什么都没说。松冈凛失魂落魄地拉开门走了出去，他的脚步在走廊里回荡着慢慢变远，终于什么也听不见了。——就像他们这么多年，兜兜转转，最后又剩下什么了呢？  
遥刹那间觉得心底无尽惘然。痛楚太过剧烈他竟然感觉不到，只是眼前一片血红。咳出来的血冷眼看过去反反复复只是八个字：从今以后，勿复相思。  
从今以后，勿复相思，相思与君绝……  
他觉得眼底烧灼一般疼痛，但只是仰起头紧紧闭上了眼睛。

松冈凛坐在住院部大楼的墙角下呆呆地望着脚下踩乱的雪。此时暮色已深寒气沁骨，他竟浑然不觉得冷。  
他只是觉得茫然。他不知道爱一个人会这么的幸福……竟然也会这么的痛。他能感到遥对自己并不是毫无感情，却不能懂为什么他拒绝得这么彻底甚至惨烈。  
如今他离开却不知道接下来要去哪儿。潜意识里还是想离遥近一些，所以他坐在这儿，这个位置一抬头就能看见遥病房的窗户。亮着灯，看上去温暖而舒适。  
然而窗户突然被两条腿挡住了。他不悦地抬头，真琴站在那里微微笑着：“不冷吗？”  
“……”  
“我不太清楚发生了什么，但如果你要走的话，我还是会送你的。”  
“……你来就是为了跟我说这个？”  
“不，我来跟你说选拔赛要加油。”  
凛冷笑了一声：“那种东西……怎样都好，我已经无所谓了。”  
“为了遥你必须竭尽全力去做，凛。”真琴的眼睛亮亮的：“这是你欠他的。”  
松冈凛霍然抬头：“你说什么？！”  
真琴冷静道：“你知道我是怎么认识渡边教练的吗？是遥介绍给我的。这几年里你难道从来没有怀疑过为什么鲛柄那么多天分高的学生，可教练偏偏选中了你吗？你真以为仅仅是我和教练熟识而你恰巧运气好吗？”  
松冈凛震惊地回望着他一脸魔怔的表情。真琴叹了口气：“我曾经向遥发誓永远不把这件事说出去，但我真的无法再看着他这样伤害自己了……”他在凛身边坐下：“凛。有一件事你一定要清楚。这个世界上，在爱情的范畴里，也许没有人比七濑遥更爱你。”  
十二  
三年前。岩鸢市中心医院。  
水。混乱的声音。痛觉。  
好像全身的骨头都碎了。身体重重地砸进无底深渊中去。想伸出手却发现根本动弹不得，连一声悲鸣也无法发出。  
谁来……救救我……  
远处隐隐传来模糊的人声：“看见昨天送来的那个孩子了吗？”  
“看见了，伤得很严重啊，特别是腿……”  
“听说他是游泳运动员呢，可能以后都不能再……”  
“才十七岁，这么年轻，长得又那么俊……唉，真可怜……”  
人声渐远，病房内又陷入了一片死寂。橘真琴看着病床上的七濑遥。双眼紧闭静静地躺在那儿，就像是死了一样。只有连接在他身上的仪器显示出的抽象的图形和不断跳动的数字能够给人一点他还活着的实感。  
他伸手轻轻握住遥的右手。这只骨节漂亮手指白皙修长的手如今缠满了绷带，只露出一点冰凉苍白的指尖。它无力地躺在真琴的掌心里，就像它的主人一样毫无生气。真琴长长地叹息了一声，把这只手轻轻地贴在自己的脸颊上。  
遥……求你……  
看到遥浑身是血的那一刻他的心脏确确实实停止了跳动。那一瞬间濒死般的绝望感到现在仍如心头阴云挥散不去。而且他清楚，这一切仅仅是个开始。  
他甚至不知道自己希不希望遥醒过来。在混乱的昏迷中无知无觉……或者醒过来面对残酷的现实。七濑遥的生活从他被货车迎面撞上的那一刻已经彻底粉身碎骨，如今他进或退，都会是深渊。  
……为了一个也许永远不爱他的男人。  
遥长长的、精致的眼睫安静地覆下来，衬着苍白的皮肤显得天真无比脆弱不堪。他只是个孩子。但他们的少年时代——从这一刻起，已经以无比惨烈的方式彻底结束。

渡边教练第一次见到七濑遥是在鲛柄的泳池——其实那个时候他已经从国家队退休好几年，但做了二十多年游泳教练到底是闲不住的，没事就喜欢去附近高校的游泳队里转转。知道的人都叫他一声教练，但心里也清楚，这位培养了一大批世界级名将的教练，如今已经不收弟子了。  
“爸，我们队今天下午和岩鸢高中有练习赛，你没事过来看看呗？”渡边薰一面整理自己的药箱一面道：“我们队里也有好几个强的，特别是新来的那个松冈凛——”  
“高中生的小打小闹，看多了也没趣。那么多人里头竟然挑不出一个奇才来。”渡边教练百无聊赖地翻手头的报纸：“也就你当个小破队医还当得那么乐呵。”  
“怎么是小破队医？！我们学校好歹也是地区的游泳强校！我作为强校游泳队的队医档次怎么能和普通队医相比？！爸我真的是你亲生的伐？！！”渡边薰悲愤道。  
于是下午渡边教练第无数次被拉去鲛柄旁窥他们的训练，顺带观赏儿子心心念念的松冈凛。  
“爸！你看那个！红头发的！游得超快！怎么样，你要不要收他做徒弟？”  
岩鸢和鲛柄的训练赛分小组进行，四人一组进行200米自由泳。松冈凛和另一个黑头发的少年赛道相邻，哨声一响，两人几乎是同时高高跃起潜进水里。25米的赛道第一个转身时其余两人已经被甩下了。连渡边的目光都只放在那一红一蓝两道身影上……明明是小组赛，却像整个泳池里只有他们两个似的。  
他们两个几乎是紧贴着游动，速度完全不相上下。凛的红色头发在水中上下沉浮异常显眼，渡边却更加被那个黑发少年的泳姿所吸引。  
……优雅自由的。就像水一样。  
他的姿态完全的从容不迫，如同海豚般在水中飞快地滑动。那放松的样子，几乎要让人以为他是属于水的。  
……不对，他本来就是属于水的。水愿意包容他。这样的人稍加琢磨，必定会成为游泳的王者！  
松冈凛以微弱的优势取得胜利，那个黑发少年却好似完全不在意，甩了甩头发就爬到岸上去了。渡边薰得意道：“怎么样，还是凛游得快吧！我跟你说，你选他……”  
“那个黑头发的是谁？”  
“哈？那个好像是岩鸢的……等等，老爹你不会看上他——啊呸，你不会想收他当徒弟吧？他刚才明明输了！”  
“你懂什么！”渡边教练充满优越感地鄙视了儿子，溜到更衣室那边堵人去了。  
训练结束后队员各自回家，渚和怜一道坐电车回去。真琴动作快些先换好了衣服在门外等，七濑遥扣上衬衣的最后一颗扣子关上储物柜，身后蓦然有声音道：“你叫什么名字？”  
遥转过头，后面不知什么时候站着一个体型微胖两鬓斑白的中年男人，看年纪已经有五十多岁了。他脸上的笑容十分古怪，仿佛将慈祥和神经质混合了起来，一双小而锐利的黑色眼睛来来回回从上到下审视着七濑遥，让遥有种自己要被目光穿透的错觉，他不由得后退了半步。  
“请问，您是——”  
“说起名字，你可能听说过。”胖胖的男人愉快地说道：“我是渡边空。”  
这个传奇一般的名字他自然是听说过的。遥略微惊讶地睁大眼睛，随即礼貌欠身：“渡边前辈好。我是七濑遥。”  
渡边挑了挑眉，脸上笑意更深了。在他的执教生涯里见过无数的学生，也谙熟他们得知他身份的第一刻最常见的表情：讨好的、惊羡的、畏惧的……唯独这个七濑遥淡静如水，不卑不亢。  
白色短袖衬衣和黑色长裤。这么简单的搭配，这个少年穿起来竟然有种不动声色间撼人心魄的美感。他的身形看起来很单薄，但肌肉薄而匀称包裹着精巧的骨骼，渡边刚才已经亲眼目睹了这纤细身体中蕴藏的巨大爆发力，这是完美的为游泳而生的身体。  
“前辈有事？”  
“你愿不愿意跟着我学游泳？我一定会让你拿到世界冠军。”渡边空也不卖关子直截了当地抛出了橄榄枝。他自信没有哪个学生会傻到拒绝，如果他明白成为渡边空的徒弟意味着什么。  
但出乎他意料地，七濑遥踌躇了一下：“听说前辈……已经不收弟子了。”  
“传言毕竟只是传言。我确实不像过去收弟子那么随便，但我还是会收的，如果是像你这样的天才。”渡边空毫不吝啬对遥的欣赏：“怎样，你需要考虑的时间吗？”  
“能被前辈欣赏是我的荣幸，但我志不在此。”少年用淡淡的口吻说出了令渡边空绝无可能想到的答案：“我没想过要参加什么世界比赛……对我来说，游泳是因为能和水在一起，这就足够了。鲛柄队里有很多高手，您一定能找到比我更强的……很抱歉辜负您的厚爱。”  
他说话极其从容冷静，礼貌婉转让人挑不出一丝错来。但渡边空几时被人拒绝过，当即心里就有些不豫，又实在舍不得这么个好容易才遇见的宝贝，脸色阴晴不定了半晌仍旧和缓口气：“你还年轻，总要为未来的路打算。可能你自己不清楚，游泳这条路要想出人头地非要有好老师引导不可的。说句难听的话，多少人都想挤着过我这座独木桥呢，如今机会摆在你脸跟前你不去抓，真有点不懂事。”  
“前辈说的话我都明白。但对我来说游泳是自由的，我也没想过要出人头地。总有一天您会发现我不是个好学生。无论如何很抱歉……如果前辈没有别的事我就先走了，外面还有人在等我。”七濑遥平静地说完欠了欠身拿起地上的衣服袋子：“再见。”  
渡边空第一次吃瘪心里着实不爽了几天，天人交战了几番终于又跑去岩鸢高中对七濑遥进行游说，但无奈遥的态度礼貌而坚决。渡边空的心情就像是明明看见那块石头里有玉石头却死活不让把玉凿出来，想抽打下不去手，丢掉又觉得肉痛，别提多苦逼了。  
县大赛渡边纠结半天终于还是跑去看了，令他意外的是那个红头发的松冈凛居然又跟七濑遥在一个组。两人以微弱的差距分出胜负，七濑遥仍然落后。渡边空冷眼看着松冈凛似乎很高兴，上岸之后对七濑遥说了什么扬长而去，只剩七濑遥一个人站在水里，脸上的表情简直失魂落魄。  
那一瞬间他心里突然有点微妙的感触，第一次开始怀疑自己的选择是否正确。而在其后几年他不断印证了那一点点预感的准确性——在那一个闪念的时间里，窥见了七濑遥深深埋藏于内心中的真相。  
县大赛回来之后他就没再找过遥了。渡边薰很诧异地问老爹你前几天不是还鸡血得很吗，他略微摇了摇头叹口气，他的心不在这儿，再劝也没有用。渡边薰于是苦着一张脸：爸你能指点指点松冈凛吗，他最近状态变得超差。  
松冈凛在训练的时候和队长大吵一架两个人差点动起手来。这个消息藉由松冈江之口传达给七濑遥时后者系鞋带的动作顿了顿，把头埋得更低。没有人知道那一刻他是什么表情。他在队友七嘴八舌的讨论里沉默地找了一个墙角坐下看着自己的手发呆。  
关于凛最近状态急剧下滑的种种传闻他都只能从旁人口中得知……因为他不知道自己该怎样面对松冈凛的脸，就像他也不知道为什么凛明明赢了脸上却没有笑容。队友们小心翼翼地照顾着他的心情避免他和凛遇见，其实他们不知道，他自己其实隐隐期待一场不期而然的相遇——他无法鼓起足够的勇气向松冈凛的方向走去，因此开始祈求难以捉摸的命运。  
其实不过一周前还在相邻的赛道游泳，隔着透明温暖的水虚幻地拥抱着。然而如今却像暌离日久的陌生人，连少许容谅都难以给予。  
他将目光放在因潮湿而苔迹斑驳的天花板上，那上面牵牵连连描绘着暧昧不清人类难以理解的图案，他却似乎突然透过这些无声的痕迹触摸到了自己同样暧昧难言的内心。  
……想见他。无论如何。  
那天傍晚他一个人偷偷跑去鲛柄的游泳馆，站在玻璃墙外面看。其实那是很奇异的直觉，但他就是知道凛在那儿。他透过玻璃看见水中的凛，用很大的力气划着水，来来回回犹如困兽，激起叹息般的水花。而他们之间隔着什么呢？玻璃、空气、水和寂静。  
凛，你为什么都不笑？  
游泳队的教练走进来在他身边坐下：“你最近状态很差呢。”  
“……”  
“成绩好像也很难再提高了。”  
“……”  
“凛，运动员遇到瓶颈是正常的。但你心里的结解不开的话，我真的无法帮到你。”  
“……所以说我真的不明白啊！”松冈凛在沉默中一拳砸进水面，痛苦地皱起眉头：“为什么……我会……”  
此时天光昏暗，游泳馆里没开灯。所有人的脸都在一片朦胧中模糊不清，连带着他挣扎的声音一起混沌地落进七濑遥的耳朵：“明明是我赢了……”  
你要怎样……才能觉得快乐呢？  
七濑遥时年十七岁，他无法从松冈凛的只言片语中获悉更多他内心的细节。但在他并不如眼瞳平静的内心深处，这个问题已然有了答案。

“哈？为什么连你也来替那小子说情？松冈凛松冈凛，那个红毛鲨鱼牙有什么好？！”渡边空愤怒地重重一放茶杯，抬手看向茶桌对面端坐的七濑遥：“除了你我谁也不教，你回去吧。”  
这位教练收徒随心所欲脾气古怪是出了名的，话说回来高人少不得有这样那样的规矩这也不奇怪。七濑遥已经料到，于是越发恭敬地低下头：“前辈，除了您我想不出还有谁可以帮到他。游泳对凛来说是很重要的梦想，所以请求您……”  
他这会儿和在更衣室的礼貌冷淡判若两人，样子乖巧得令人发指。渡边空隔着和室里一方小小的黄花梨茶桌可以很清晰地看见他漆黑的长长眼睫，柔顺地低下来，在眼睑下刷出一点点淡青色的影子，蝴蝶翅膀似的轻轻一扑。  
渡边空喜欢安静的孩子，无奈薰从小是个捣乱上天的皮蛋，七濑遥这样安静又有天分的少年简直是直直地戳中了他的死穴。他几乎脱口就要答应了，但转念一想遥原先对自己百般拒绝，如今巴巴的跑来却是为了一个红毛，不由一阵气闷将要出口的话又咽了回去。  
“他自己的问题，你来替他说算是怎么回事？”渡边空不紧不慢地拿起茶杯浅尝一口：“我肯收他他还未必肯让我教。如果我没记错，县大赛你刚刚输给他——我还从没见过少年人有这样的胸襟。”  
“前辈有所不知，这是我欠他的。因为我他一度再也不想游泳了……对伤害了他的事情我一直很愧疚。现在他又回来，无论如何我都想帮到他。”七濑遥诚恳道。  
渡边空一双眼睛锐利地捕捉到他神情中的一点动摇：“他为什么不想游泳？——你赢了他？”  
七濑遥犹豫道：“不仅仅是这么单纯的原因……”  
“——比赛本来就是残酷的，赢就是赢，输就是输，如果没有这样的觉悟就干脆不要参加比赛。”渡边空断然道：“因为输赢而被扰乱心绪不但任性而且懦弱。我从不教输不起的学生——如果是为了这件事，你不要再来了。”  
话虽放在那里，渡边空到底觉得有点可惜。一个未被充分挖掘的天才犹如明珠暗投、美玉蒙尘，识玉的人看了总是会心痛。这么好的孩子就算不得收来做徒弟，常来坐坐陪自己说两句话也是好的，如今只怕连见面也不得了。他后半生顺风顺水，该得的名利都得到厌烦，却没想到会在一个十七岁少年身上碰壁，心下也大为慨叹果然世事总不能十全十美。  
谁知不过隔日七濑遥就又来了，也不提松冈凛的事，不过帮渡边太太整理家务，或者坐下来陪着说两句闲话而已。渡边空能看出他本来不是那种多话的人，如今耐下性子说些琐碎的事无非还是为了松冈凛，又是心疼又是气闷，其实心里先动摇了八九分，只赌着一二分的气不肯松口。  
渡边宅离岩尾町相当远，路不好走且不通公车，因而连渡边薰也在鲛柄附近租公寓住，一周统共回去那么一次。七濑遥一次来回要骑两个小时单车，辛苦不言而喻，然而渡边未松口，他隔日放学就来一次一句抱怨也没有。  
他的力量就像水。看似柔弱不堪实则绵长坚韧，无声无息间浸润人心，一点点把渡边空心中的不平抹去。只有一次他的平静露出了裂痕，那是在地区赛松冈凛百米自由泳以最后一名的成绩惨败收场后。那一天七濑遥异常沉默，在临走前忍不住说道：“前辈，他——”  
暮云的影子落在他单薄的肩膀上，渡边空震惊地看见那双一向淡然的蓝色眼睛里有点破碎的光泽。他们在夏日垂死的夕照中沉默地对峙，最终七濑遥的眼睛黯淡下去：“我告辞了。”  
那天晚上渡边空在榻上辗转了许久，心中充满莫名的罪恶感。遥的眼神让他很倏忽地回到自己也曾经历过的那个年纪，最单纯的梦想和最执着的年少情热。少女盛白的裙裾在鲜绿色夏日树荫中飞舞着。她转过脸，冲着自己蓦然一笑。  
等到下次遥再来的时候，一定要答应他。渡边空对自己说。然而他没有想到遥再也没有回来。  
直到半个月后他才从一个登门拜访的高大八字眉少年那里获悉一些事件的残片。七濑遥在当晚回去时被一辆货车撞倒滚落歧和川，他忍受着剧痛在湍急的水流中挣扎了四个小时直至被路人救起，在真琴赶到时只来得及说出一句“别告诉他”。  
七濑遥这一场旷日持久的昏迷其实并无多少人知情。真琴的保密工作做得相当出色，除了老师甚至连他的队友都不知道遥的下落。日后渡边空回忆起这一段往事，印象最深刻的反倒是真琴——只有真琴能听懂七濑遥在失去意识的最后一刻心心念念的是什么，只有真琴能不问原因不计后果地去做七濑遥交代的事情。如果这个世界上只剩一个人懂七濑遥，那个人必定是橘真琴无疑。  
渡边空在医院看到遥的时候几乎认不出了。他整个人消瘦得厉害，只有眉目间还残留着一些秀丽的影子。一场灾难把他原本旺盛的生命力残忍地抽去大半，只剩下一个脆弱的躯壳。他的腿受伤尤其严重，恢复得不好且经历了一次失败的手术，还能行走已是万幸。遥昏昏沉沉地睡着，真琴小心翼翼地揭开被单给渡边空看他腿上数次缝合的伤疤，眼瞳里带着近乎麻木的绝望。  
那一刻渡边空知道这些伤疤深深地刻在了自己的灵魂之上——他再也无法摆脱这些噩梦一样的愧疚。因为他自己毫无必要的任性，无意中毁掉了一个不世出的天才。  
“老师……我真的没有办法想象遥不能游泳了……他那么喜欢水……”真琴痛苦的哽咽在他脑海中犹如魔咒来回激荡着。他必须做点什么才行——若非如此，终其一生他也将痛苦不堪。  
十三  
“训练结束！解散！”  
哨声一响队员各自散去，偌大的游泳馆里很快只剩下空旷的水声。松冈凛把头整个埋进水中，感受到了穿透世界的寂静。  
“你真的不一样了呢。”他听见有人在叹息着，声音好像水纹般摇晃着不甚清晰。  
他以为那是自己的幻觉，然而紧接着一个影子投射在他面前的水底。他抬起头，橘真琴坐在泳池边笑着看他：“有空和我出去走走吗？……凛。”  
夏天将尽的时候，松冈凛成为了渡边空退休后收的第一个弟子。渡边空教授他可谓毫无保留，松冈凛终于也不负众望地突破了瓶颈，迅速在越来越高级别的大赛中崭露头角。  
和凛接触多了渡边发现凛并不如印象中的那样讨厌。其实他是温柔的孩子，只是对胜负和速度太过执着。从始至终渡边忠实地扮演着真琴远方亲戚的角色，只是很经常地，看见凛的笑容时他会想到写了这出戏的剧本的人——他怎样一点点地编织那些类似巧遇的细节，怎样让自己的收徒看起来无比合理天衣无缝，怎样设想松冈凛的种种反应，又一一给出应对的方法。  
他像是一个完美的绘师，将星辰万物一点点涂抹出原本的色彩，却独独抹去了自己的影子。  
他记得自己站在病床前声音干涩地问：“遥……你为什么要这么做？”  
“因为……我爱他吧。”  
“如果你告诉他事情的真相，他一定会……”  
“请帮我保守这个秘密。永远、永远不要告诉他。凛是很骄傲的人，他不会喜欢这种施舍一般的机会。如果知道我变成这个样子，他一定会背上很重的心理负担吧……说不定还会觉得我是在多管闲事，万一他因为这个而讨厌游泳了怎么办呢……”遥的口吻很温柔，甚至有一点点淡淡的笑意：“他只要好好游泳就好了。如果要拿到奥运会的冠军，最重要的是FREE，背负了这样的负担，他就不能走得更远了。”  
他好像不是在对着渡边，而是在对着自己说：“其实我真的很害怕他的任性呢……所以我——所以这个样子的我——”  
所以再也不能和他游泳的我，只要看着他能游得更远就好了……  
渡边空听到了他未能说出口的话。也是从那时起，他第一次知道原来人心如刀绞的时候还能微笑着保留一息坚强。  
渡边不清楚而真琴明白的是，阻止七濑遥游泳的并不仅仅是腿伤。受伤后慢慢恢复重新回到赛场的运动员不在少数，再者就算不能竞技游泳，平时程度的总不至于不行。他和遥一开始都这么想，直到后来他才发现他们都想得太乐观了。  
遥这次受伤伤到了底子，他本来身体不错很少生病，这一次却恢复得极其慢。真琴情知他虽然不表现出来心里肯定是难过的，可能恢复得慢也有心情抑郁的原因，却完全不知道怎么安慰。  
他是关心则乱，过去遥如果不开心他总能猜到缘由尽力转移他的注意力，但这一次却一筹莫展。当时天黑且没有行人路过，肇事司机已经逃逸了连个讨要说法的人也没有。然而即便是在儿子生命垂危的时刻，七濑夫妇也没有出现。  
他知道遥一直在等父母来看他，等到的却只有银行卡里打过来的医药费，除此之外没有片言只语。遥的表现一直很平静，简直平静到苍白的程度。就是因为这样真琴才更害怕，他经常会晚上惊醒确认一下遥还在不在自己身边，呼吸是不是还平稳地延续着。  
有一个雷雨夜真琴醒来时听见有人在身边小声地啜泣。他不敢起身，微微睁开眼睛，借着闪电的光看见七濑遥在哭。  
遥在黑暗里把自己用力蜷缩起来死死地咬着被角，流眼泪。他只发出了很小很小的呜咽的声音，但所有看见那张脸的人都会说，他是在撕心裂肺地哭泣。他的脸上覆满了眼泪。枕头上，头发上，耳畔，全部都是，仿佛巨大无声的悲哀洪流将他死死地淹没在这本该无人见证的一刻。  
真琴从不知道有人可以流那么多的眼泪。  
能够下床活动后遥就开始要求游泳，哪怕一小会儿也好。真琴知道他离了水心里不安定也不很阻挠，问过医生之后带他到医院内部的泳池去。然而到底不放心，一直守在旁边以防发生意外。  
看见水的时候遥终于显得高兴了一些，几乎是迫不及待地跳了进去。真琴站在岸上看着他动作有点笨拙地潜进进水里也微微松了口气。但紧接着他觉得不对——遥没有浮上来。  
真琴心里一抽立刻跳进水中把他捞上来：“遥！你怎么回事？”  
七濑遥咳嗽了两声强自镇定：“没……没事……”这么说的时候他已经整个人都开始发抖了，手脚也变得冰凉。真琴把他从池子里抱出来，竟然完全感觉不到他一点力气。  
“好疼……真琴……”他在真琴怀里小口抽气，发出崩溃般的呻吟声音：“疼……啊……”因为极度的疼痛他头向后仰露出脆弱雪白的脖颈，上面淡青色的血脉都清晰可见。简直让人觉得一只手就可以把他掐死了。  
医生的诊断是应激性精神障碍。他的身体将被水淹没的感觉与身体骨骼断裂的痛觉联系在了一起，一旦浸没在较大的水域里就会就会被诱导发作。而七濑遥由于心理压力过大格外难以治疗，要治愈几乎遥遥无期。  
如果腿伤给了他致命的一击，那么精神上无法控制的创伤则成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。七濑遥从那一天起彻底沉默下去。他严重失眠，常常在梦境中梦见车祸的瞬间和松冈凛那个时候离去的背影。医生给他开的镇静剂剂量越来越大，直到后来真琴发现他偷偷地托人在外面买很大剂量的安眠药。  
那一天真琴什么也没有说，只是把那个白色的瓶子放在遥面前慢慢走出了病房。事已至此，他们各自的人生都已经支离破碎。人类这么脆弱，就算看起来再坚强，不依靠药物这种冰冷的东西也无法存活下去。  
——他要怎么指责这么努力地活下去的遥呢？  
我所祈求的……也不过是请你努力地活下去罢了。  
于是他也如同向遥承诺过的那样，对这令人崩溃的一切，守口如瓶。

理惠早晨来替班的时候才六点多。外面还是朦朦胧胧的黎明，走道里有一盏灯的灯泡可能坏了，发出闪烁昏暗的光。空气中有股很浓烈的烟草味，尽头的长椅上坐着一个模糊的人影，指间还夹着一点闪烁不定的红色光点。  
“这里不能抽烟的。”她下意识地提醒道。那人听见声音抬头看了一眼，理惠才发现那就是那天和真琴一道来的红发男人。从他疲惫的神情、眼底的血丝和脚边堆着的数个烟头来看，他可能整晚都没睡。  
“对不起，我给忘了。”对方声音沙哑顺手掐灭了烟头，脸上出神的表情非常浓烈。可能他根本就没在听她讲话。理惠毕竟年纪小，好奇心上来便问了一句：“你晚上没睡呀？怎么坐在这儿。”  
出乎她意料的，那人居然回答了。  
“我……我睡不着。”他好像在极力压抑某种情绪似的，把双手深深插进发间撕扯着自己的头发，语调带着轻微的哽咽：“我他妈的睡不着……”  
他是那种就算落魄也不会显得颓唐的男人。他屈指可数的颓唐都来自同一个人。那个人现在躺在他身后的病房里，和他就隔着一道木头门这么远，因为昨天吐了血现在还打着点滴。  
他很怕怕看见遥的脸。在门外坐了一夜，好像在等遥醒过来又好像在等天亮，脑子里面乱成一团但又很清醒。他比以前更确定了一件事，这一辈子他无论如何都放不开七濑遥了。  
那个躺在里面的混蛋好像是对他下了蛊。他的血液里心脏里全部都是这个人的气息声音和脸容。疼痛不堪，甜蜜万分。这一夜好像格外的长。他忍不住想遥熬过的每一个长夜怀着怎样的心境，试了好多次都想不下去。游泳怎么样呢？奥运会怎么样呢？……要是没有遥，这一切他妈的有什么用。  
他想起来小时候看童话书，可怜的女孩子在遇见王子之前总是过得很悲惨。他当时想，我一定要尽快找到那个自己喜欢的人，再也不让她吃一点苦。可是他也没想到，兜兜转转这么十年，最后留下来的竟然还是最开始遇见的那个眼睛清澈的孩子。  
松冈凛就这么靠着墙胡思乱想一直到天光大亮，来给遥拔针的护士迟疑地问了一句：“他已经醒了……你不进去看看？”  
她不知道他们昨天闹出的那一档子事，还在奇怪病人怎么好端端的病情突然就恶化了。印象里松冈凛好像对这个人格外上心，所以她好心提醒一句。  
“……哦。我……我这就进去了。”松冈凛在长椅上呆坐了一会儿，突然跳起来跑到卫生间去照着镜子扒了扒乱七八糟的头发，又就着水龙头洗了把脸好让自己看起来不那么怂。他鼓起勇气推门进去的时候真琴正在招呼着七濑遥换衣服。遥的脑袋刚刚从衣服里钻出来，一眼就看见了门口的松冈凛。  
顿时他们两个都愣住了。不过就这么短短一夜的时间，七濑遥看起来好像又回到了刚进医院的时候。他的脸色白得简直像鬼一样。之前脸上好不容易养出来的一点血色现在又褪得干干净净。松冈凛一阵揪心，结结巴巴地说：“遥……我……”  
真琴果断道：“凛，来帮遥穿下衣服，刚才护士让我去签个字。”说完丢下遥穿了一半的衣服就出去了，走之前还不忘带上门。松冈凛囧得可以，只得上前去战战兢兢伸手：“我……我来帮你吧。”  
七濑遥也不躲，只是定定地看着松冈凛的眼睛。他的眼神起初很震惊，到后来竟然有点说不上来的悲凉意味，叫人看着心里都发颤了。松冈凛本来在帮他扣扣子，后来给看得招架不住，伸出手去轻轻盖住他的眼睛：“乖……别这样看我。”  
“你不是走了吗？我说过了，你一天不回队……”他的眼睫毛在松冈凛手心里激烈而脆弱地抖动，刷得他手心里都是痒的，好像扑到了一只惊慌的蝴蝶。松冈凛一个忍不住低下头去吻住了他的嘴唇，想堵住那些听起来绝情实则伤他自己更深的话。岂料这本该是浅尝辄止的一个吻在触碰到的一瞬间如同星火燎原，把压抑许久的汹涌庞大的情感尽数点燃。  
他扣住遥的后脑加深这个吻，以几乎是撕咬的力度亲吻着他的嘴唇，强迫他打开牙关。七濑遥睁大眼睛，条件反射地想推开他，但手腕刚刚一动就被凛的另一只手轻描淡写地捉住了。男人的亲吻简直带着凶狠的意味，混杂着血腥味和烟草气味在口腔中肆虐着，这是一种他绝对无法抵抗的纯男性的入侵力量。  
七濑遥细小的呜咽被堵在喉咙里，虚弱的身体因为缺氧而晕眩。他模模糊糊地想，就算在这个吻里面死掉了又有什么关系。可是同时又有一点点冰凉的伤心，仿佛是从血管里淌过去似的，让他没有办法控制自己细微的颤抖。  
我已经说得那么明白了，你这个笨蛋为什么还要留下来呢？  
——为什么偏偏要爱上，已经变成这种样子的我呢？  
松冈凛松开他的手腕，左手探进七濑遥还未扣好的病号服下面用力抚摸他后腰和脊背的肌肤，亲吻从嘴唇一路往下噬咬着少年白皙脆弱的脖颈，在上面留下暧昧的血痕。他的力道实在太大了，简直像是要把遥整个揉进自己的骨头缝里去。七濑遥虚弱得很，几乎承受不住这种激烈的亲吻。他本来伸出手去想推开凛，手指却无力地搭在凛柔软的红色头发上，就仿佛一个爱抚的姿势。  
“够了……”他靠在男人的怀里喘息着说，“够了……凛……求你……”  
别再这样了……让我身不由己地爱上你。我遇见你的每一次。我看见你的每一秒钟。阳光从病房的窗户里透进来，他觉得眼睛非常疼。身体在凛的爱抚下几乎要一寸寸焚烧起来，但心脏却因为寒冷慢慢放缓了跳动。  
在他的记忆深处永远有着那么一处旁人无法涉足的角落，在那个地方春天永远也不会来，黑夜永远也不会过去。那里谁也没有，除了七濑遥支离破碎地蜷缩着的少年时光。  
有些身体的记忆会一直伴随着你。尽管那只是可以被轻易遮盖别人无缘得见的伤疤，但你自己却时时刻刻都能领会在这伤疤之下掩埋着的，剧痛难忍的空洞。这一段横亘了他整个少年时代的爱情以热烈的欢笑起笔，却用了太长的绝望来晕染堆叠，直到最后他宁肯相信也将收获一个绝望的终局，因为已经无法承受任何的希望和希望落空带来的失望。  
松冈凛是一股热血直冲脑门不管不顾。短短一夜他心情大悲大喜起伏太过跌宕，能够镇定到现在已经很不错了。纵然思绪万分，看见遥的时候一瞬间全都忘了个精光，况且渴望到发狂的人就在自己怀里怎么能把持得住。  
但就算欲望烧得发痛他也不可能不顾虑到遥的意见。他对七濑遥的心疼已经是刻在骨髓里的，估计一辈子都抹不掉了。所以他堪堪在失去控制前找回理智，想到刚才自己简直就是在欺负遥不由得很心虚。  
他鼓起勇气对上遥的眼睛想说点什么，却在那一刻完全僵住了。因为七濑遥在流眼泪。他哭的时候几乎没有声音，只是闭着眼睛，眼泪顺着长长的睫毛淌过面颊顺着下巴滴下来。  
这么柔顺，这么隐忍，但是又这么汹涌这么浓烈的哀伤。  
松冈凛几乎整个人都要跪在地板上了。即便是听了真琴的讲述他也想象不出七濑遥真正哭泣起来是什么样子。因为这个人总是显得很冷淡很坚硬，对一切都不在意。他也曾经带着一点怨恨地想，这个人为什么从没有更多的情绪。但是此刻他终于明白，为了七濑遥的眼泪他愿意做任何事情。他愿意在遥的面前一败涂地丢盔弃甲溃不成军——他的一切都愿意奉献出来，堆在这个人的脚下。  
“你……你别哭……我错了，我不应该那样对你……”松冈凛小心翼翼地吻掉他的眼泪语无伦次道：“遥，真琴把事情都告诉我了。我一定会一辈子都对你好，我不会让你吃一点苦，真的，你别哭了，我要心疼死了……”  
七濑遥的身体震了一下，睁开眼睛刚想说什么，嘴唇就被一根手指轻柔地按住：“你先别说话，听我说完。”  
“我想你可能也不希望听到我的道歉或者感激，所以我不说。但是该让我承受的请务必交给我，我现在已经不是过去的松冈凛了，我承受得起，我也等得起。遥，现在你没有拒绝我的理由，不管遇到了什么，两个人共同承担总是比一个人要好一些。  
“我不能否认最初知道真相的时候确实觉得难以接受……如果放在三年前，可能对我来说的确是沉重的负担。但是现在为了你，我已经不再害怕任何的未来了。  
“遥，请你明白一件事。对我来说任何的梦想和名利都不如你来得珍贵。如果你希望，我会回队里去好好参加选拔赛，我一定会拿到这个名额。但是在这之前请你等着我回来——不管我去了哪里，我一定会回到你身边。请你相信我。”男人的眼神深情而恳切，带着令人无法抗拒的温柔：“我爱你……你愿意让我留在你的……身边吗？”  
七濑遥好像听不懂似的望着松冈凛。他的眼睛睁得大大的，漆黑的长睫上还挂着一点点晶莹细碎的泪珠。松冈凛坦然温柔地回望着他，直到那双清澈的蓝色眼睛又开始汹涌无声地淌眼泪。  
七濑遥好像要把这么几年攒下来的眼泪全都流出来似的。他哽咽得说不出话来，半晌勉强说了一个字：“……凛。”  
被叫到名字的男人在冬日罕见的温暖阳光中紧紧地环抱住他。其实也不用说更多的话，就这么一个字，已经足够了。  
十四  
“第二组开始！第三组准备！”身形高大的银发男人短促有力地吹了一声哨子：“第一组来看自己的成绩！”  
红发男人双手撑住泳池边一用力轻巧地跃上岸，顺带扯掉泳帽甩头发上的水。一边的队友递过毛巾笑道：“松冈，成绩又提高了啊！你这家伙还真是厉害。”  
“是吗，我自己倒不觉得。很久没训练我还以为会退步。”松冈凛随意地回答着拿毛巾擦头发，看过数据统计后在泳池边的长椅上坐下来。第二组已经快游到终点了，他抬眼看见队长向旁边的人交代了句什么大步朝这边走过来。  
松冈凛直觉就想起身逃跑。平心而论队长对他算是不错的了，特意打电话来催他回去并告知了选拔赛的消息就是一例。但这个男人就如同他的外表一样，实在过分严肃且给人的威压太过强大，手腕强硬，整个队对他都是又敬又怕。凛平时对他都是能躲则躲，因为据说这男人如果真正发起火，其威力绝对可以媲美核弹。但现在眼睁睁看着他直线往这边来，松冈凛连躲也没处躲只好僵硬着坐在那里等着被说教。  
队长径自坐在他旁边拿眼神淡淡地打量了一下松冈凛：“你用不着那么紧张，我不是来批评你的。虽然你的行为确实挺欠揍。”  
“咳……谢……谢谢。”松冈凛狗腿道。  
队长的眼神有点轻微的诧异：“我就是想问问你……你这次回来，好像有什么东西不一样了。”他顿了顿好像在斟酌词句：“是——跟他有关吗？我是说，你那个小男朋友？”  
凛觉得心里好像被刺了一下。他知道那天队长肯定对遥说了什么，遥才会那么折腾自己。如果不是真琴说出了实情，可能他们就此这一辈子都完了，所以他本来是有点怨气的。但是因为终于告白成功这件事实在太美妙，他整个人都快HIGH到天上去，原应非常深重的怨气顿时都变成了浮云，直接就把这件事丢在脑后了。现在队长又提起来，他倒有点不舒服的感觉。  
“队长……我其实一直有点奇怪，您是怎么知道遥的事的？”  
“你在岩鸢街头打架，被人认出来了，连带着后来抱着他去医院的照片全都发给了报社。幸好我有个朋友在那边工作特地问了我，才给压下来的。不然你以为这么容易就能放过你？”他瞥了瞥凛：“你也不小了，做事之前也稍微动用一下你的脑细胞吧？”  
“……我、我知道了。”自知理亏的鲨鱼牙同学不自在地偏过头去：“我以后都不会再这样了。”可能是想到了遥，他的语调不自觉地柔和起来：“我现在，多少也算是想明白为什么而游泳了。过去我一直追求绝对的自由，但是现在我发现过度的自由对自己反而是一种束缚。”  
“哦？”队长挑起眉毛：“怎么说？”  
“大概就像风筝的线断了就一定会落地那样吧。太自由的话，心就会变得很漂浮，不稳定，容易觉得空虚直至迷茫。心必须要背负一些什么才能走得更远……对于现在的我来说，就是这样的。因为我有责任，所以我不会放弃也不会再任性了。”  
“你这家伙……居然也能说出这么成熟的话来。”队长的眼睛里好像有点轻微的笑意：“我还以为你这辈子都停留在初中二年级了呢。”  
……队长你真的在夸我？  
“今天是你生日吧？队里面那几个小子好像在偷偷策划给你庆祝，晚上你小心一点。” 他重重拍了拍凛的肩膀，眼睛里的笑意更浓了：“既然你想明白了我也没什么好说的了。四月份的选拔赛给我好好干啊！”  
凛顿时觉得大为感动，刚想向组织表示自己的决心，队长却已经站起来大步走远了。  
当晚结束训练果然有队友硬拉着他去喝酒。凛本来想着生日悄悄过去算了，再没想到有这么一出。其实他不很会喝，只是游泳队几乎倾巢而出实在盛情难却，也就被半绑架地拖去酒店。  
平时队里也会有聚餐，但凛一般都不参加。进入国家队后他一向都很沉默，有礼貌但并不活泼，也没什么交好的朋友。有人说松冈是一心扑在训练上，慢慢地遇见这一类的事大家也就不再叫他了。也正是因为如此，凛一直以为自己人缘不怎么样，这次队友这么热情轮番地敬酒倒是把他吓了一跳。  
队里有个前辈喝了两杯，哈哈笑着拍他的肩：“小凛，你这次回来以后感觉比以前好多了啊？你这么年轻，有有天分，不要整天担那么重的心理压力，有事可以多跟我们讲讲的。以前我们看你性子淡不好去打扰你，今后可不会了，多的是叨扰你的时候！”  
“我知道了……谢谢前辈。”松冈凛原先还有点拘谨，被前辈几句话说得心口发热，连忙回敬了一杯。巧的是那天去的人好几个都是喜欢热闹的，说笑话行酒令什么的，一群人喝到十点多，竟然场子还没冷。  
凛给灌得有点晕，去卫生间洗了把脸。回来的路上隐隐听见手机响，他从口袋里掏出来也没看就直接接了：“喂？哪位？”  
那边最开始没什么声音，后来一个声音带点迟疑地问：“——凛？你现在在哪儿？”那嗓音很淡，语调静静的，但是松冈凛一下子就清醒过来了。  
他停下脚步，立在走廊上慢慢问：“……遥？”  
“嗯。我给你打了好几个电话了，没人接。你那边怎么那么吵？”  
走廊里灯光不亮，一扇一扇的包间门后面都是热烈的喧笑声音，隐约从门缝里渗出来，慢慢流到米色的地毯上。墙上贴着淡蓝的壁纸，上面印着一朵一朵小小的银色图案。他细细去辨认了半天，看出是樱花，纷纷扬扬的一直洒到天花板上，看得人心都温柔起来了。  
“我在外面，队友拉我来喝酒。”他轻轻地笑道：“一会儿我就回去了。——怎么了，你要对我说什么吗？”  
遥好像是要说什么的，但又突然踌躇起来。凛耐心地等着，只听见他安静的呼吸声，一丝一丝，很轻微的气流声音，好像拂在耳朵边上。  
“——没什么。你别太晚回家，打车的时候注意安全。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
凛又等了一会儿，但是遥也不再说话了。他们隔着话筒静默了一会儿，凛试探性地问：“遥？你在听吗？”  
“我在。”  
“我很想你。”松冈凛闭上眼睛，几乎压抑不住内心的感情：“我真的真的，很想念你。”  
就在松冈凛以为不会有回应的时候，遥的声音淡淡地，然而清晰无比地传过来。  
“……我也是。”

松冈凛到小区时已经十一点多了。酒劲上来了浑身燥热，他也顾不得夜里风凉，把外套脱了拿在手里往单元门口走。  
这几天电路检修，路灯都是暗着。他远远看见单元门口的台阶上仿佛坐着个人，小小的一团白色，心想这么晚莫非哪家孩子给家长赶出来了？走到近处，那人好像被脚步声惊动，抬起头来迷迷糊糊地道：“……凛？”  
赫然是七濑遥的声音！  
凛吓得退去半步仔细看了看，七濑遥穿着一件鼓鼓囊囊的白色毛衣揉着眼睛站起来：“你怎么才回来？”  
“我……不是你你你怎么会在这儿？你一直在这儿等我？！！！”  
七濑遥微妙地沉默着，松冈凛一下子炸了起来：“你来了怎么不告诉我！这么冷的天就穿这么点儿等在外面？你以为自己身体很好吗？！”他一面说一面拿手里外套把七濑遥整个裹起来，抓了他的手在手心里焐着忍不住出声埋怨：“都冰成这个样子了！万一发烧了怎么办！”  
也不等七濑遥回答，凛一手提了行李一手拉着媳妇儿叮叮咣咣上去开门，忙着开暖气倒热水拿拖鞋不亦乐乎。七濑遥坐在沙发上捧着杯子喝了一口水，忍不住微微笑起来。  
“笑毛线啊！真敢折腾！”松冈凛恶狠狠地横他一眼挨着他坐下：“下次要来至少打个电话吧！”  
不知道是不是暖气烧热了，七濑遥原本冰白的脸微微有了点血色，笑起来温温柔柔的：“明明是凛说想我我才来的。”  
“你！”  
“好了，我没你想的那么弱。最近已经好得差不多了。真琴说要跟着来，我没答应。”他深深地看了凛一眼：“因为想给你个惊喜。今天不是你生日吗？”  
从惊吓到惊喜转变得太突然，松冈凛眼睁睁地看着那个人主动凑过来，凉凉的嘴唇落在自己唇上：“凛，生日快乐。”  
七濑遥虽然一直是一个看起来非常淡定的人，但其实很容易害羞，特别是在松冈凛面前。就这么个浅尝辄止的吻，他羞得耳朵尖都红了。而在松冈凛这边，他已经习惯遥一贯的退缩，这么一点点主动简直就像是扔进火药库的火星子，顿时炸得他连北都找不着了。  
机会难得，此时不亲更待何时。七濑遥亲完了想跑的时候被狼血沸腾的松冈凛一把按倒在沙发上一通凶狠的深吻。七濑遥给他亲得缺氧，直觉想用力推开他，谁知松冈凛的劲大得惊人，后来两个人重心不稳滚到地板上去了才分开。  
“……流氓。”七濑遥坐起来喘了半天气评价道。  
“那也是你先非礼我。”松冈凛心满意足地把他抱了个满怀，大着胆子在他颈窝里蹭：“我一想到你为了我这么远跑来京都还在冷风里等了那么久，我就想把你按在床上……”他的声音低下去，也不说话只是轻轻地笑，见七濑遥的脸红得要滴血才亲了亲他的脸：“好啦，明明你就喜欢我。反正我们早晚都……”  
“你再说我就走了！”七濑遥气得一个后肘敲在他肚子上：“身上一股酒味，快点滚去洗澡！”  
结果那天晚上松冈凛还是没吃到他媳妇儿。他们两个都是折腾了一天，躺到床上就一股倦意袭来昏昏欲睡。松冈凛抱着他千里迢迢自己跑来的生日礼物，简直满足得死而无憾。  
在一片黑暗里他温柔地说：“遥。”  
“怎么？”  
“——谢谢你。”为我做的一切。  
“……不要说这样的话。”  
“等我拿到了比赛名额我就回去找你。没关系的，以后我们还有很长很长的时间可以一起走下去，所以这么短暂的分离，虽然想念很痛苦，但其实都没什么……”  
“记得小时候我曾经说过的话吗？今后我要让你看到更美丽的景色……比从前更加美丽，也更加长久的，足以遮盖所有伤痕和痛苦的——”  
“……我相信你。”  
窗外夜色深沉，而万家灯火仍如星辰璀璨。松冈凛在他的二十二岁堪堪开始的这一天，怀抱他最珍贵的礼物和关于许多个明天的梦幸福地睡着了。

尾声  
真琴轻手轻脚推开门对着坐在桌前的少年叫了一声：“遥。”  
“嗯？”  
“你又在发呆了。今天天气很好，应该出去多走走的。”  
七濑遥恍然回过神，真琴温柔关切的眼神近在咫尺。他把目光从照片上收回淡淡地说：“只是走神而已，别在意。”  
“你最近，常常看这张合照呢。我们小学那次接力的照片。”  
七濑遥的手指在照片上轻轻流连了一下，红色头发的孩子笑靥如同火焰，始终照亮着他。无论他曾经有多么的痛，看见这个笑容，他就觉得自己能活下去。  
“是的。”他轻声说：“我最近常常想，如果那个时候，我们从来没遇见过……”  
那么其后无数的笑容和眼泪，痛楚和幸福，是不是都会和他的命运无声错过？  
真琴收敛了笑容，慢慢问：“其实我从以前就想问……遥，你后悔吗？”  
“后悔过。甚至有那么几个瞬间，我觉得自己其实在怨恨，但是好在我最后还是把自己说服了。况且你看，我输了那么多次，最后还是赢了。”阳光从窗外照进来，在他的侧脸上涂抹出温柔的光晕：“要努力活下去才行。真琴，为了面对时间的时候不会胆怯，我们今后都要更加、更加努力地活下去啊。”  
七濑遥走在四月的日光里，慢慢来到岩鸢小学的校门口。这天是周末，他推开没上锁的侧门走到校园里那棵樱花树下。四周空无一人，樱花却蓬蓬勃勃热烈地开放着，在千万束金色的阳光下迸发出足以温暖心脏的勃勃生机。  
和煦的微风缓缓吹落心形花瓣带来暖烘烘的香气，七濑遥抬起脸感受这一阵长风穿过记忆的罅隙，少时天真的笑颜仍然鲜明如初。身后传来轻微脚步声，他心中似有所感回头一看，背着硕大旅行包的红发男人站定露出一个温暖的笑容。  
“我回来了。”  
刹那间数年光阴呼啸而过，樱花在其间纷落如雨。少年往事，一梦浮生。他曾经深深迷恋期许着的欢笑犹如指间流沙散尽，然而烧焚的年少光阴，终于留下更加坚硬不曾离开的东西。隔着漫长的黑夜和白昼，他们在盛放的花树下相视微笑，宛如当年。晶莹的花瓣打着旋儿覆盖在他的肩头。  
岩鸢的春天来了。  
END


	2. 番外 花辞岁

花辞岁  
七濑遥在浴室洗头时突然听见有人敲门。很有节奏地咚咚咚敲三下，隔一会儿又是三下。敲门的人手劲大，力道落在不锈钢的防盗门上声音很响，听上去就很有元气的样子。  
他知道这是谁，但还是悠哉地揉头发上的泡沫站在原地没动。敲门声锲而不舍地持续了好大一会儿突然停了，过了几秒种外间搁在茶几上的手机开始旋转着震动，于此同时松冈凛开始扯着嗓子喊：“媳妇儿——你在家吗——？我回来了——酷爱开门呀——”  
……同学你狂拽酷炫的画风呢？谁来告诉我门外这个二逼是谁？！七濑遥拿着花洒的手一滑差点儿掉下去，饶是他赶紧抓住了，喷出来的水还是溅了他一身。房门打开，映入松冈凛眼帘的七濑遥顶着湿淋淋的头发一脸怨气站在那儿：“谁是你媳妇？”  
“媳妇儿你在洗头呀？怎么弄得这一身都是水，快点去换一件不要感冒了。来来来我先帮你把头发洗干净……”松冈凛甩下背包迅速地进入角色，七濑遥一句话还没来得及说就被拉进浴室强迫按下脑袋。身边的男人愉悦地把他的脑袋盘来拨去已经开始絮絮叨叨地讲自己最近的生活，遥轻轻叹了一口气，对自己的恋人是个话唠加二逼表示了淡淡的忧伤。  
其实从夏天开始他们就没怎么见面了。七濑遥在岩鸢这边还要读大学，凛在国家队管理比较严格训练又紧很少放假，经常是其中一方长途跋涉见一个面又匆匆分开。凛恋爱的事除了队长几乎没人知道，一来是别人不问他不会刻意去说，而来队里确实对运动员恋爱这些事情比较敏感，何况是同性恋人。此时正是奥运前夕，媒体对所有种子选手的一举一动都尽力想嗅到一点风吹草动，凛这样有望夺冠的更是重点盯防对象。为了尽力避免负面舆论炒作，这一段时间他们更是只有电话联系，凛这样突然跑过来七濑遥反应虽然比较淡，心里其实还是很惊讶很高兴的。  
“这不快过年了嘛，给我放了五天假。怕被人认出来这一路都戴着口罩，憋死我了。”松冈凛一面拿着吹风机给他吹头发一面问：“媳妇儿你想我了没？”  
七濑遥对他屡教不改的称呼已经完全淡定了，坐在那儿很享受地给他吹，有意岔开话题：“怎么回来也不打个电话？”  
松冈凛把电吹风的线仔细缠好：“放假太临时了，我一听能回来冲回宿舍胡乱收拾几件衣服就跑到车站。还担心没有票，谁知我运气好正好有个人退了。”  
“你这样不好，好歹也收敛一点，太张扬会有人说你闲话。说你不好好训练整天就想着跑出去玩什么的。”七濑遥微微皱起眉不赞同地摇了摇头准备站起来：“现在都九点多了，你吃饭了吗？我去把晚上的汤热下吧。”  
他才站到一半，松冈凛从后面捞住他的腰轻而易举地把他压倒在沙发上笑道：“我来的时候在路上吃了泡面，现在不太饿。不然我们吃点别的吧。”  
七濑遥这几年身体不好，被凛的体重一压觉得整个人都气闷，抬手就要推开他。松冈凛一把捉住他的手腕沿着指关节重重地亲吻，连气息都变得粗重起来：“你想我吗？嗯？想我吗？”  
他下身的反应已经很明显了，硬硬地顶在那里。七濑遥的脸因为羞恼红得几乎滴血，脱口而出：“不想……唔！”  
松冈凛捏着他的下巴就粗鲁地对着他的嘴唇吻了上去，遥被他亲得七荤八素一句话都说不出来。屋里暖气烧得足，七濑遥只穿了一件很宽松的薄毛衣。凛把手伸到轻软衣料下面用力揉捏着他腰侧削薄紧致的肌肉，白皙的皮肤软滑温热，几乎要把人的手指融在上面一般。上衣被半强迫地一直扒到胸口，松冈凛一路从肚脐往上亲吻一面含混不清地道：“宝贝儿别闹了，你们学校早就放寒假了，你一个人还住在这边公寓是等谁呢？”  
七濑遥淡粉色的嘴唇微微张着，上面蒙着一层水光。他望着凛的眼神茫然而无辜，漂亮的眼睛仿佛含着一汪水。这个样子实在太诱人了，松冈凛下身憋得要爆炸，草草做了扩张就把自己往里面埋。七濑遥身体向上猛地一弹发出一声短促压抑的喘息，这个姿势让松冈凛一瞬间进入得非常深，浑身舒服得几乎销魂，来不及控制自己就按住七濑遥猛烈地动作起来。遥被鲜明的快感刺激得全身发抖，断断续续地发出破碎的呻吟声，听起来自己都觉得煽情到羞耻，更遑论松冈凛了。  
和平时的温柔体贴不太一样，凛在床事上其实是比较粗鲁的。他们第一次做的时候七濑遥被弄得非常非常疼，以至于很长时间内只要凛企图爬上公寓里那张双人床就会被毫不客气地踹下去睡沙发。因为阴影实在很明显，平心而论七濑遥其实不太喜欢这一类运动，无奈有个一逮着机会就摇尾巴求亲亲求抱抱狗皮膏药一样的松冈凛。他本来是很有原则一个人，但那些原则的适用范围都覆盖不到松冈凛。  
这一折腾一直到深夜。松冈凛心满意足地亲亲遥汗湿的眉心，七濑遥昏昏沉沉地伏在他的臂弯里半梦半醒，对他的亲吻没有反应。凛沉沉地笑了一声把遥整个抱起来往浴室走：“放心，那些事情我都会小心的。你只要好好跟我在一块儿……就行了。  
原本第二天早上遥就打算收拾东西和凛一起回家，但硬是被凛按在床上休息了一上午。凛难得有表现的机会恨不得在脑门贴上“我是家务小能手”的牌子，把这栋小公寓整理得四处闪闪发光。七濑遥一看他身后拼命摇的尾巴跟媒体前的形象差得不要太多就觉得好笑。恰好电视里在播世锦赛的回放，正是凛拿到冠军的那一场。凛把抹布洗干净擦擦手走回来往床沿一坐，体贴地递过一杯热牛奶：“怎么样，你老公帅不帅？”  
“不帅。”七濑遥淡淡地嫌弃地看一眼他身上系的粉红色小兔子围裙，嘴角却噙着一点笑意：“又爱哭又蠢，还是个话唠。”  
他低下头去喝牛奶，长长的漆黑睫毛安静地垂下来，侧脸冰一样白。这样子看上去其实有点冷淡，但冷淡里面又有点说不出来的特别艳丽勾人的东西。松冈凛看着看着又蠢蠢欲动起来：“宝贝儿，现在时间还早呀，不然我们……”  
“别再叫我宝贝儿了行吗？还有想都别想，我没力气陪着你折腾。”七濑遥敏感地截断他的话头把喝空的杯子往他手里一塞，掀起被子把自己兜头蒙住了。松冈凛站在床边看着他笑了一会儿也不生气，径自往厨房走。从两个人在一起后七濑遥的傲娇技能点简直是翻了倍的往上涨。这个人原先就是这样，不到被逼得不行了不会轻易把自己的真实想法说出来。但那有什么关系呢，松冈凛自己心里清楚这个人有多么爱他。就算他不说出来，他也什么都明白。  
*  
下午天色阴沉，到了三点多竟然下起雨来，且雨势不小。岩鸢一带冬季下雨是很稀罕的，特别是这样大的雨已经很多年都没见过了。因为大雨电车暂时停运，原定要一起回老家的行程再次被耽搁，凛看了看空空荡荡的冰箱苦笑道：“物资消耗超出预算啊，必须要去买储备粮了。”  
“我去吧，你现在出去不太方便，被人认出来就不好了。”七濑遥说着去往玄关换鞋，凛抓住他的手：“没事儿，我裹得严实点，不会有人认出来的。我跟你一起去。”  
他们两个撑的是一把伞，松冈凛右手举着伞，七濑遥走在右侧挽住他的胳膊。街上雨帘很密一切朦朦胧胧，加之七濑遥身材纤细面容清秀，即便有匆匆经过的路人注意到也以为这不过是一对雨天约会的男女恋人。他们已经很久没这么光明正大地走在街上过了，松冈凛深深吸了一口冰凉潮润的空气：“遥，不然我们晚饭就在外面吃吧？”  
七濑遥知道松冈凛骨子里的浪漫主义色彩又泛滥了。他本来想多一事不如少一事速战速决，看着凛亮晶晶的眼睛和跃跃欲试的神情又妥协了。凛拉着他七拐八拐找到一家小饭馆，据他说这里做很正宗的乌冬面。店面很小比较隐蔽，木头桌椅前却坐得挺满。店里飘着浓郁的面香，一碗碗热气腾腾的面被端上桌，在这样又湿又冷的天气看上去就让人食指大动。  
七濑遥在这一带住了不少时间倒还从没发现有这样的店，看着凛的神情有几分惊讶。松冈凛得意笑了笑拉着他走进去，两人点好餐后坐在一起闲聊。  
“遥，你还记不记得前年我第一次来这儿找你的时候？那次去公寓我记得我们也是吃面，还是我做的。”  
“当然记得。青菜面，清汤寡水，一穷二白。”七濑遥不知道想起什么微微笑起来，话到嘴边又摇了摇头。  
他现在比以前爱笑得多了，连同学都发现原先那个冷冰冰的七濑现在好像变得比以前温和了好些。松冈凛看见他的笑就觉得心都要化了。他们两个人已经都不是高中生，在一起也有两年多，却还是常常会有少年时初恋那种悸动感。  
凛张了张嘴刚想说什么手机突然响了。店里面有点吵，他起身道：“我到外面去接个电话，很快就回来。”遥点点头表示知道，安安静静地坐在那儿戳刚端上来的面条等着凛回来。  
“抱歉，这桌上的酱油还用吗？不用的话我拿走了。”  
“不用，请便。”遥漫不经心地抬了一下头，看到一只男人的手拿起桌上的调料罐。这时候他突然觉得这声音有点耳熟，带给自己一种极端不舒服的感觉，好奇之下抬头看了看。  
那男人好像也是怔了怔停下来打量他，两人目光猝然相接，遥的心脏猛地一缩，赫然就是野泽！  
他原先很嚣张的头发全都剃短了，现在只是黑色的很短的板寸，平添几分凶悍之感。瞳孔是深绿，看上去像狼一样给人种极端冷厉的感觉。两人对峙了几秒钟，野泽的脸上慢慢露出一点扭曲的冷冷笑意：“我当是谁……原来是绩优生七濑同学。怎么，两年没见了，七濑君可还认得我？”  
遥的心脏跳得飞快，冷汗顺着脊背流下来。他万没想到会在这个地方遇见野泽。两年前野泽因为酒驾连撞两人，致一名女孩死亡且有逃逸情节，影响极其地恶劣，而其中一名受害者就是松冈凛。当时民众焦点聚集在惨死的女孩身上几乎是群情激愤。迫于舆论压力，法庭最后从重判处了八年的有期徒刑，而现在不过过去两年他就如此明目张胆地出现在岩鸢街头，必定和他身后的政界背景有着密不可分的关系。即便如此，看他这个样子想必在狱中吃了不少苦头，心里可能已经把自己和松冈凛恨出血来了。  
不能让他看见凛，不然两人必定会起冲突。凛比赛在即，此时任何舆论的风吹草动都会掀起一阵轩然大波。遥微微仰起脸不动声色地往后撤了撤：“野泽同学说笑了。就算你的脸我不记得，把我踹到胃出血还是记得的。”  
“啧。你还是一样地惹人讨厌。”野泽嫌恶地笑了笑压低了声音：“别以为我不知道你在担心什么……你放心，我现在不出手。但我早晚……”他晦暗不明地笑了一声：“我这两年受的苦，一定要原原本本分毫不差地还给你们。请保持期待。”  
他最后几句话几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的，一字一句都带着刻毒的恨意。七濑遥听得惊心，野泽却猛一直身子大步从面馆里走出去了。  
七濑遥缓缓呼出一口气，却有更沉甸甸的东西坠在心口让他坐立难安。凛打了电话回来往椅子上一坐说道：“我们队长真是啰嗦，交代这个交代那个，我好容易才把他敷衍过去了……面已经上来了你怎么不吃？——遥？”  
七濑遥神情有点恍惚，看了他一眼没说话。松冈凛顿时手足无措如临大敌：“怎么了？脸色怎么这么难看？是不是不舒服，我们现在回去休息。不，看医生。我出去接电话你生气了？……”  
“没什么。我——我就是有点累，我们吃完饭就回去吧。”七濑遥强打精神阻止了凛继续胡乱猜测下去。然而野泽刻毒的话如同毒蛇噬心，终究坐立难安食不知味。  
*  
遥纠结了几天到底没把遇见野泽的事情说出去。他其实还是担心凛遇事冲动会找野泽算账，又怕他轻敌，到时候招惹上麻烦的人吃了亏，思来想去怎么都觉得不妥。凛看他原本好好地突然就变得心事重重担心得不得了。他假期本来就少，又恰好是新年，遥实在不想让他想太多弄得心里不开心，也只好把心里的事压一压，自己加倍小心谨慎几乎和松冈凛寸步不离。  
新年这几天安然无恙，遥还没松下一口气凛倒是开心得不得了。平时都是只有他厚着脸皮追在遥身后的份儿，现在遥不知道为啥突然转性了天天粘着他，他高兴得智商都不够用了，只能在床上卖力表现。七濑遥被他拆吃入腹各种吃干抹净数次且抗议无效，觉得自己整个人都郁卒了。  
一转眼假期过去，遥叮嘱再三叫他格外注意小心谨慎。他本来不是个絮叨的人，说得多了连凛都烦了，打着哈哈敷衍他：“行啦宝贝儿，你是真琴上身了吗？没事儿队里安全得很，再说有队长在那儿看着我，就算我想出个格他老人家也不同意的，你就别操心啦。”临上车前他趁别人没注意偷偷在遥的嘴唇上亲了一下：“我晚上到了给你打电话。”  
话是如此说，遥到底还是没法放心。政界的人手段多的是通了天的，这里面的水有多深他和凛都绝对无法想象。野泽那样重的刑都能减成这个样子，要是存心报复他们两个真是连躲都没有办法。  
他倒不太担心自己，他这么一个大学生，身体又差家境又一般，什么都没有，自然也没有东西可剥夺。他唯一珍贵的东西就是松冈凛，而这个人是爱他的不会离开，他绝对可以相信。相反，要从凛的手里拿走什么真是太容易的一件事了——年轻有为的世界冠军，奥运种子选手，凭一己之力拉高了国家队相貌平均分几十个百分点，在全球有大批的狂热粉丝，一波一波的广告商前仆后继等着请他做代言——因为他拥有的东西很多，所以很容易失去。七濑遥心神不宁，他只希望那一切都是野泽狂妄自大信口雌黄，而他们此刻的安宁还能延续很久很久。  
至少等奥运会过去，等他真正实现了自己的梦想……  
然而假期不过才过去了一个月，松冈凛那边就出事了。  
凌晨一点多七濑遥被电话铃声惊醒，那头队长的声音有点抑制不住的紧张：“遥，现在凛这边出了点事。他让我转告你明天看到新闻千万不要激动，现在这件事还没有完全明朗化没有定论，你……”  
电话那头非常非常吵，女人的尖叫声音，许多人大呼小叫地呵斥着什么，还有几个人在扯着嗓子用英文大喊：“安静！安静！”遥听到凛出事那一句的时候就已经完全清醒了，他一瞬间想起野泽的话，一下子从床上坐起来几乎要失控：“怎么了？他怎么了？！”  
他听见自己的声音尖利得变了调，电话那头却沉默下来。时间在狂跳不止的心脏里被压缩变形，好像过了极久，队长的声音才重新在电话那头响起：“刚刚的尿检……凛被测出了阳性。”  
“不可能！”仿佛有一个炸雷当头劈下来，七濑遥脱口而出：“他不是那样的人！”  
“我知道，我知道……”队长竭力安抚着他，却无法掩盖自己语气里深深的疲惫：“他当然不是这样的人，但结果就是如此。此事我会拜托委员会的人深入调查，你放心。”  
七濑遥挂断电话觉得全身发软几乎坐不住，放任自己重新倒在床上。他知道赛前飞行检查被查出使用禁药意味着什么，这几乎就是一个运动员一辈子都抹不去的而且注定无法翻身的污点，可能面临着终身禁赛，甚至有运动员因此后半生都无法再过回正常的生活。但是怎么会是凛？凛那样正直的一个人，从来就不屑于搞那些歪门邪道。他对游泳的追求比遥见过的任何一个人都要纯粹都要热烈，如果说他为了提高成绩而使用兴奋剂，那简直是对凛的一种侮辱。  
任何人都可能在这个时候被爆出这样的丑闻，但绝不可能是凛。  
野泽阴沉的脸重新浮现在脑海中：“我这两年受的苦，一定要原原本本分毫不差地还给你们……”  
时隔两年，他再一次体会到了面对命运的那种令人痛恨的无力感。一片黑暗中他把自己紧紧蜷起来，十个指甲深深掐进了掌心。  
*  
第二天一早媒体关于此事的报道已成铺天盖地之势，且口风惊人一致地表达了极度的惋惜和激烈的指责。对凛的最终裁决还没有宣布，但意见已大致分为两拨，一拨主张从严处置以儆效尤，整顿近年来十分混乱的体坛风气，也有一部分人主张网开一面让他在奥运会上戴罪立功。  
此事传播的速度之快覆盖范围之广大大出乎遥的意料，也令他更加坚定了有幕后推手的猜测。凛一直没有正面回应媒体，大约国家队也觉察出事情不对将他临时保护了起来。这大概是在如此紧张混乱的局面里唯一一点令人安慰的东西。  
七濑遥没有告诉任何人，买了最近的一班去往京都的火车票。候车室人非常多，吵吵闹闹的声音在大厅里面回荡着好像一场失败的交响。空位极其珍贵稀少，还是一个好心的大妈看他脸色不好让了个座给他。七濑遥觉得尴尬无比，自己这么年轻反过来要让年长的人让座，可是他一夜未睡又没有吃早饭，体力确实不济了，于是也就不再推辞坐了下来。  
心绪混乱不堪。种种流言和局势的不明朗都将他的不安炒到了顶点，其实他并不明白自己去了能让整件事情有什么转机，他只是很想念凛，想见他罢了。心里乱成一团麻，只能掏出手机来一遍遍拨打那个熟记于心的号码：“对不起，您所拨打的电话……”  
七濑遥看着自己毫无动静的手机发呆。凛归队以后，每天必定会打电话发简讯给他。其实也都是些很琐碎的事情，常常只有凛在那里絮絮叨叨半天。有的时候连凛也不知道该说什么了，就沉默着听他的呼吸。两个人的气息通过电流在虚无中缠绕，但就是让人感到那样真切的温柔。  
遥，他说，我爱你。他每天都以这句话作为结语，好像永远也不会腻。七濑遥起初觉得招架不住，到后来竟然成了习惯。即使他们两个已经在一起两年了，每次听到这句话幸福感仍然浓郁到让他觉得惶恐。  
他们的相爱，他一直视作一个命运偶然为之的巧合，是以他珍视这一点稀薄的温存，并必将竭尽全力去守护它。如果真的有万分之一的可能，松冈凛希望他和他站在一起——那么就算是刀山火海、无底深渊，他也会奋不顾身地抵达。或许对于那个隐藏在幕后的巨大力量他们穷尽一生也无法扳回一局，但他至少还有能掌控的东西，那就是永远守在凛的身边。  
因为爱情是两个人的事。其实他想的，就是这么简单。  
*  
遥喘着气按响了七楼住户的门铃，过了一会儿有人趿拉着拖鞋来开门。对方好似全无防备地拉开门，遥一下子看到了松冈凛那张满是胡茬的脸。  
凛只穿了一件黑色背心和很宽松的家居裤，头发糟乱如同鸟窝。看见遥的瞬间他整个人都傻掉了，语无伦次道：“你你你……不是，遥，你怎么来了？”  
这其实是句废话，所以七濑遥没有回答，一面往里走一面用陈述的语气说道：“你的电话没有人接。”  
“咳，那天那帮人带我走得太急了，手机给落在更衣室了。”松冈凛揉了揉头发跟上他：“我想给你打个电话，但是他们不让我跟外面联系，一个个凶得像被欠了五百万似的。”  
他的竭力露出轻松的表情，但还是带出了点沉重的意味。遥坐在沙发上沉默了一会儿问他：“他们难为你了吗？”  
松冈凛转过头去，七濑遥微微皱着眉望向他，一向平静的眸子里此刻带着一点隐忧。这目光好像一盏温柔酸涩的茶水落在心脏上，凛迅速贴过脸在他嘴唇上亲了一下强笑道：“别带着这种表情说这种让人想把你吃了的话。”  
哪里会轻松呢？连他自己都搞不清这是怎么一回事。他明知道自己绝不可能主动去沾那种药，但结果实打实地放在那儿，到后来连自己也怀疑是不是真的在梦游状态下吃了什么不该吃的东西。他被人反复询问，但除了“我不知道”之外什么都说不出来。在狭小密闭的房间里他睡不着，翻来覆去地想了一夜，做了最坏的打算。他想母亲，想江，想父亲的愿望，乱七八糟一大堆，后来脑子里只有一个画面：他出发来京都的那天，已经往车站的检票口走进好远了，七濑遥还远远地望着他，目光晦暗不清，好像染着整个雨季的颜色。  
直到今天上午队长才脸色铁青地把他从检测中心带出去，直接开车把他带来塞进公寓里，再三叮嘱不要乱跑。他用脚趾头想也知道外面估计舆论乱得都翻了天，于是从善如流大门不出二门不迈，一切事宜都交给队长去忙活。只是心里到底忐忑，卷着被子浅浅睡了一会儿，连洗漱都没心情。  
“……没有。好歹我全国冠军呢，总得给我留点面子吧。”松冈凛哈哈一笑：“报纸上估计说得特严重，其实没事儿。媒体都这样，一点小事就能兴风作浪半天——”  
他突然说不下去了，因为七濑遥用力抱住了他。这力道超出以往的任何一次，松冈凛感受到了遥想要传达给他的鲜明的坚定和温柔。  
一颗心突然就安定下来。他慢慢回抱住遥，小声说：“我真的没有吃那个药。“  
“我知道。我相信你。”  
“……如果这件事弄不清楚，如果我用兴奋剂的罪名真的落实了，可能我就什么也没有了。即便是这样，你还……喜欢我吗？”  
“……”  
“其实我大致能猜到，这件事是谁做的。他报复我也不怕，反正起初也是我造的孽，就算有报应，全都落在我头上就行。……以后全都交给我，我一点委屈都不让你受。”凛的声音很轻：“其实我一直都……挺不成熟的，说白了就像是没长大。但是那件事虽然是冲动之下做的，我却一直都不后悔。因为我没法看到你在我面前被别人伤害，就像我……”  
他的成长，其实是在发现自己爱上遥之后才开始的。因为早年的经历，他曾经以极端的偏激和锋利来面对这个世界，但在无往而不胜的同时，终于也被光阴磋磨得面目全非。所幸七濑遥让他想要变得成熟变得强大，在喜欢的人面前，他开始一点点改变原来的样子。  
其实他的成长从未停止过。   
七濑遥轻轻笑起来：“白痴，你以为我是为了什么才来的？”他深深地看着凛的眼睛：“我不怕等。”  
他们都已经不在乎失去了，那么也就无所谓输赢。这个世界上至少还有光明的东西——如果尽力抗争一次，黎明大约也会从不见天日的暗夜里露出一点曙光吧。  
*  
松冈凛的事外面吵得沸反盈天已在意料之中，国家队内部更掀起了轩然大波。原本和松冈凛水平略有参差却因选拔赛失利而可能无缘奥运的几位选手极度不满，纷纷要求撤去松冈凛的参赛资格。除了队长几乎没有人愿意相信他，其实这也是很正常的：其后的几次检测已经将他服用兴奋剂的事实确认无误，就算他再怎么辩解自己从未服药，有谁会相信呢？  
一周后禁赛三年的处罚落实，所有人都觉得这已经是板上钉钉的事情。松冈凛的境遇短短时间跌入谷底，曾经拼命抱大腿的机构和各色人等避之唯恐不及，而当事人却拒绝了所有的采访，从公众的视线中彻底消失了。  
事情的转折发生在一个月后。警方接到了一份关于网上兴奋剂交易的匿名举证，并由此顺藤摸瓜地挖掘出一个靠着政界后台长期进行兴奋剂走私的团伙。这一次大范围的清剿活动牵扯范围之广令人瞠目结舌，而最能点燃公众神经的八卦，恐怕是国家队游泳运动员羽渡涉谷——被视为仅次于松冈凛的一颗泳坛新星——竟然也在交易人之列。  
此事的轰动程度甚至盖过了先前凛的禁药门。在一片对国家体坛管理不严丑闻频出的唾骂和抨击中，警方经过细心调查取证，竟然发现了更加峰回路转的剧情。  
羽渡涉谷家中搜出的一些维生素胶囊，其内容物毫无疑义地验出了肽类激素。警方审问不到二十四个小时，他就将如何受人指使偷换松冈凛平时服用的维生素前因后果统统交代清楚。这一出的精彩程度不亚于反转剧，但又有个颇为童话式的结局——被诬陷囚禁的王子沉冤昭雪，背后下毒的巫师被送上高高的火刑架。一切完美无缺，而其中辛酸悲苦不足为外人道。  
*  
“你到底上来不上来？”  
“宝贝儿别急，我还没泡够~”松冈凛在温泉里很欢快地浮上来又潜下去，完全无视了坐在池子边上七濑遥的一脸黑线。  
“那你泡吧，我走了。”七濑遥本来是把两只脚浸在水里的，这时候“哗啦”一声扬起来，赌气似的把水花往松冈凛那边泼。他刚站起来脚踝就给人抓住了，松冈凛像一条鱼一样从水底钻出来，手上一用力把他拖进了水里。  
“唔！放开！”身体一瞬间感受到了被水淹没的恐惧，出于对疼痛的预知，七濑遥原本被热气熏得绯红的脸颊瞬间惨白，浑身僵硬地挣扎起来：“松冈凛！你在发什么疯？！”  
红发男人低笑着把他抵在石壁上，手臂温柔却有力地箍住他，低下头去亲他的锁骨：“亲爱的你怕什么，我还在这儿呢。不容易队长出血请我们两个泡温泉压惊，怎能拂了他的好意……”  
他一面说着一面放肆地抚摸着七濑遥身上的敏感带，三下五除二地剥掉了对方早已经湿透的薄薄浴袍。两个人的下身在温泉里蹭来蹭去，七濑遥极度窘迫地发现松冈凛这个魂淡竟然什么都没穿，对方已经有个什么硬硬的东西不怀好意地抵在自己的大腿根。  
更窘的是……他自己也被蹭出感觉了。  
七濑遥的脸皮是很薄的，非常容易恼羞成怒。其实从车祸之后他在较大水域中的应激障碍始终没有治愈，但眼下他完全处于恼羞成怒的状态，又被松冈凛摸得浑身发软，竟然完全没有觉得疼。松冈凛看他没有表现出什么不时，腆着脸在他的颈窝里又蹭又亲：“亲爱的你果然也是想我的，不然我们就在这儿……”  
“你他妈的明明就是早有预谋的！赶快从我身上……啊……”  
“我是情郁于中自然发之于外。”松冈凛一边理直气壮地辩解一边把手往下面伸：“这一个多月老子都快憋出火来了，跟卖药的那帮狐狸在网上周旋，脑细胞都快死光，你应该趁着这个机会好好补偿我。”  
“自己智商不够用……别拉上我……”七濑遥喘息着想推开正在舔自己耳朵的那个脑袋，却被男人的手抓到了要命的部位，顿时整个声音都变了调：“啊……放……放手……”  
这声音甜腻得让他自己都觉得难以置信。男人手上的动作让他因为快感的刺激浑身发抖，很多年来他第一次在水里感受到如此鲜明强烈的快乐。温热的水包裹着他，没有疼痛，除了快感和凛，他什么也抓不住。  
“爽吗？”松冈凛刻意压低的嗓音听在耳朵里像是魅惑的玫瑰色。七濑遥脸红得要滴出血来，张了张嘴想骂又骂不出。凛一面安抚地摸着他白皙漂亮的背部，另一只手在下面小心地做着扩张。温泉的水非常滑，凛几乎没费什么力气就进去了。  
热水的润滑作用让快感成倍地放大，松冈凛几乎要舒服得叹息出来。他的力道太大了，七濑遥被他撞得后背抵到了石壁，但是居然也没有多痛。肉体摩擦带来的快感刺激得几乎让人崩溃，七濑遥被顶得全身发软喘不过气来，半晌才崩溃地把手指插进凛的头发：“慢……慢一点……”  
他的话音断断续续的，呻吟里面还夹杂着轻微的哽咽。把对方做得哭出来这个认知让凛极端地兴奋，在遥一声高过一声的呻吟里他低下头亲他的头发和嘴唇：“乖，所有跟疼痛有关的记忆都忘掉就好了……”  
现在你只要感受我就行了。  
其实遥猜得没错，他是有预谋的。他想抹去遥关于水的疼痛的记忆，让他在水里再次感受到快乐。但另一方面其实遥也纵容了自己——他知道这一个多月自己压力有多么大多么苦，这种失而复得的心情多么珍贵。  
但所有珍贵的东西，都比不上怀里的这个人。所有的失而复得，都无法代替他和遥曾经暌离的年少和相爱的如今。命运总是会突如其来地从你手中拿走一些东西，甚至连一个解释都不屑于给予。或许他们都曾被命运击败，都曾被时间嘲笑，都曾面对光阴无能为力。但只要这个人还陪在自己身边，他就觉得自己没有输。  
*  
夏季。飞往里约热内卢的班机。  
舷窗外云海翻腾朝霞绚烂，无数瑰丽色彩涌动翻腾，如同一片无尽的花海。这景象在天地之间炫目如斯，见者为之折服，松冈凛的心头却慢慢浮现出别的滋味来。  
最是人间留不住，朱颜辞镜花辞树。有一天一切都会消逝——此刻神迹般的霞光、成为冠军后加冕的无上荣耀、还有他们曾经布满了泪水和笑颜的青春少时。但可能是万米高空之上的不稳定感给他了能够触碰永恒的错觉，此刻在身侧和他十指交缠的这个人，是任岁岁年年花开花落都不会离开的奇迹。  
松冈凛微微眯起眼睛，想象自己弓起身体站在起跳台上等着发令的枪声。而就在不远处的观众席上，有一双温暖清澈的蓝色眼睛注视着自己，投来鼓励和信任的目光。  
愿为双鸿鹄，奋翅起高飞。  
END


	3. 番外 深海潜游

深海潜游  
我走出写字楼的旋转玻璃门，冷如刀割的风裹着细小冰晶和大朵雪花迎面扑来灌入衣领。身后紧跟着走出来的女同事打了个寒颤跺着脚抱怨：“真冷啊，这鬼天气。”  
其时未到深冬，但十一月中旬的寒意已不容小觑。暮色里匆匆行人一个个全副武装裹得只剩了眼睛，在漫天风雪的背景里像一幕滑稽仓促的默剧。公交站台上挤满了人，他们呼出的白气和游移焦躁的眼神让我心生厌恶。我不动声色地和身侧提着超市纸袋的中年妇女拉开距离，伸手到口袋里握住一枚冰凉的硬币。  
许多人愿意用“温柔”来评价我，但事实是随着年岁渐长我的内里逐渐开始变得任性乖张，是一种不显著的倒退。这变化极其细小却无可辩驳地存在着，以强硬口吻宣告我已经无法再成为过去的自己：即便时间逆流人生重演，依然只能如此。  
我在公交车的最后排找到一个座位。这很不容易，但我恶劣的心情并没有因为在人满为患的公交车上抢到座位而好转。我不喜欢冬天，尤其不喜欢下雪的天气，它勾起我一些糟糕的回忆，这是人们最无法抗拒的内在侵略。寒冷和雪总是带着一点末日般的味道，就像那部很经典的灾难电影，整个星球一点点冻结成宇宙中一颗细小的冰粒。  
我盯着车窗玻璃上雾蒙蒙的水迹放空大脑。车顶的小音箱里放着嘈杂的电台，被淹没到更嘈杂的声音里去。有一两句歌词不甚清晰地传入耳朵，一个女人的声音慢慢唱着：“If you can't change your mind，Going back to the sea……”  
我的确需要转换一下心情。但是，但是海。  
我讨厌海。  
*  
我叫橘真琴，二十五岁，独自一人。在二十五岁生日到来的前两个月我突然出现了轻微的失眠和抑郁症状，医生开给我一种白色的片剂，很有效，但我不喜欢服药后醒来的感觉。药物让人的灵魂有失控感，而我认为自己其实很清楚这一切的来龙去脉。  
就在前两个月，我的两个最好的朋友结婚了。说得更加确切没有歧义一些，他们彻彻底底成为了任何人都无法拆散的一对，而这件喜事大约就是我抑郁的根源。  
那感觉很像是小时候一次精心准备的合唱比赛，一直担任着指挥的职务，自己和同学都觉得做得很好，在比赛的前一天却被老师临时换成了另外一个成绩更好的同学。当大家在小学礼堂的舞台上齐声歌唱的时候，你自己却只能站在红色天鹅绒的幕布后面小心地落寞地看上面的灰尘。那些掌声，那些繁盛热烈的灯光和鲜艳的服装全都与你无关，尽管你谙熟这首曲子的每一个音节。  
爱着一个人，二十年，好像成为自己身体的一部分。我至今没有勇气将自己和七濑遥的一切重新回溯，那绝对是堪比金字塔再造的宏大工程。况且这个人离开了影子却固执地粘在我的身体里，不停地不停地在所有我毫无防备地时候从情绪里溢出来。有时候我在超市买到鲭鱼，会照着他曾经教我的方法煎两人份。这是我做的最好的一道菜，吃了两口我下意识地转头问一句身边的空气：“遥，你觉得怎么样？”  
盘子里冷掉的鲭鱼嘲讽一般和我静默对峙。我想自己真的不如在人前表现出来的那样开心那样无所谓。他们都说，真琴，你最关心的人终于幸福了，你也很快乐吧？  
我当然很快乐。但悲伤大概和快乐一样多，因为那个人的幸福如今也与我无关了。如今把这二十年草草清算，他留给我的东西实在有限——我们认识了那么久，竟然没有留下来什么。  
*  
在三环我租有一间很小的公寓，是典型的单身男人的寓所。隔壁的女孩子曾经在停电的时候来借过一次蜡烛。她有一张苍白的脸，湿润明亮的黑色眼睛，眼神坚定。和她慢慢熟识后我知道她每天在家里做写作的工作，或者出门四处旅行。她还很年轻，正好是蔷薇开到最娇艳的时候，生活恣意而不放纵。她坐在我客厅里那张很小的深蓝色帆布沙发上笑：“橘君，你看起来很像某种深海里的生物而不像人类。”  
她的话或许只是无心。泡茶的间隙我匆匆抬头环视自己生存的小小空间，不知有意无意它被我装饰成暗蓝色调，从窗帘到印有小海豚图案的墙纸。光线从天花板倾泻而下时我们就像漂浮于发光的蓝色水流中。我突然醒悟自己长久以来在做的无非是自我封闭和作茧自缚，这一切都和我的任性一般是不显著的，甚至连自己都没有察觉。  
我的二十五岁，拿着中规中矩的薪水，没有女朋友，没有养宠物和盆栽，不喜欢做饭和打理家务但生活的空间还算整洁。和所有人都关系融洽，每天都能听到类似“橘君真是温柔体贴”或者“橘君好细心”之类的赞美，但除了遥我没有一个真正说得上贴心的朋友。我把茶端到那女孩子面前，她突然伸出手摸摸我的头发。  
“你知道吗，会有很多很多人因为你无心的温柔而爱上你。其实你是个残忍的人。”  
我只能苦笑着回答：“但我有心付出温柔的那个人却从来没有爱过我。世界对我，也是一样的残忍。”  
*  
在这座城市数千公里外的地方有我出生的小渔村。绵长的海岸线，码头上密密麻麻的白色桅杆，在村庄里如同羊肠线般蜿蜒曲折的小路。除此之外是无边无际的海，从亘古蔓延到地老天荒的蓝色，深蓝黛蓝苍蓝群青靛青绀青，它是我生命之初就目睹的神迹。  
但人们永远不会爱上自己的神祗。在这样闭塞且还算丰足的地带，海洋是需要被崇敬被供奉的，是高悬于顶杀伐决断的神明。我的童年阴影来自于幼年目睹的一场死于海难的渔民葬礼，天和海都是沉重冷硬的灰，那一片哀戚的白色显得渺小脆弱不堪一击。那一刻我意识到或许有一天海洋也会将我如此毫不费力地从世上抹去，但在灭顶的恐惧里我紧紧攥住了身边的一个东西。那是七濑遥的手。  
他不是神明。他看起来那样小那样柔弱，甚至需要仰起脸来和我对视，但他有世界上最好看的蓝色眼睛。我在他的眼睛里看到了另一片温暖清澈的海并坠落其中，从此他所向之处我都愿意随之而去。这种追随开始是愿望后来是习惯，以至于这么多年这么多年我从未想过有一天我们会以这样的方式分开。  
我看着他被红色头发的孩子吸引，看着他一点点为了那个人改变，看着他们彼此纠缠又眼睁睁看着他为了这段感情将自己所有的一切焚烧干净。命运折磨他同时也蚕食我，但我别无选择。然后在一个布满风雪的寒冷冬天这一切终于走到尽头，这故事有一个华丽完满的结局，可惜没有我的影子。  
*  
公交到站，我被人挤着下了车大步踩过脏兮兮的积雪。双脚麻木冰凉，我感觉自己走路的姿势机械僵硬，周遭的寒冷将我整个淹没，如同浸入深海无法呼吸。在家门口我掏出钥匙，手指因为僵硬几次都对不准锁孔。身后有人轻笑着从我手里拿走钥匙，是那个眼睛漆黑的女孩子。她替我打开门，从口袋里掏出一个小小的蓝色纸盒：“橘君，生日快乐。”  
我怔在原地，她径自走进门内坐在深蓝色的沙发上：“你猜我为什么自己一个人跑来陌生的城市独自生活？初中一年级我有一次丢了校徽急得要哭，有个茶色头发的男生问我怎么了，替我擦眼泪还把自己的校徽给了我……”  
有时候一个无心的闪念，或许就变成另一个人一辈子的执念。我在她柔和的声音里仓皇回忆起为何自己的心绪如此糟糕，因为我今天接到了一个电话，那头的人嗓音清淡：“真琴，生日快乐。我们都在这儿等你回来。”  
我为什么独自一人来到了这么远的城市，为什么到现在都记不住面前这个女孩的名字，为什么把房间弄成这个样子。我听见他的声音一次，就觉得自己又爱上他一次。他对凛是如此，其实我也是一样。只不过他终于修成正果，而我二十年了，终于只落了一个爱而不得。  
周遭终于寂静，暗蓝色的光线涨满随之而来的寂寂长夜，而我在这一片蓝色里逐渐下潜。我记得他在婚礼上羞涩地亲吻对面的男人；记得他连夜赶火车只为了在凛生日的时候见他一面；记得他对着那张小学时候的合照无数次发呆；记得他躺在医院病床上苍白指尖从床沿滑落。记得更远更远的时候，他在水中海豚一样优雅地游泳；他低着头认真地画好一张美术作业；他和我牵着手在夏天的海滩上奔跑；他站在温柔的女人身后，小小软软的一团，怯生生叫我：“真琴。”  
这所有的片段我都牢牢地记着，但我又疑心自己是否正在慢慢地失去。我二十五岁了，很快就不再年轻，而那些消失已久的年月在血脉中百折千回，还未来得及刻骨铭心就已经失却了踪迹。我想终有一天我还将完完整整地失去它们，然后欺骗自己，我失却了这一段爱情，其实人生并没有什么不同。  
海水仿佛从四面八方漫过来。我掩住脸，猝不及防地哭出了声音。


End file.
